Unexpected
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: Ally is a nerdy girl, well we could say she is the typical school nerd, with almost no confidence and even less of a social life, meanwhile austin is the school bad boy who has everything, friends, money and a pretty girlfriend, two actually. But what happens when one of his Grilfriends Kira makes a bet, there is nothing to loose when the goal is to get ally to fall for him right?
1. The Reason Why

_**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**_

**NO-ONES POV**

- "Tell me about it", Ally Dawson laughed to her best friend Trish, as they were walking to their lockers after the Math test. Her brown wavy hair was softening her features and apart from the nerdy clothes she looked really cute that exact day.

- "I know right?" Trish asked, as always she was talking in a really loud voice, and ally felt just a tiny bit uncomfortable walking trough the hallways with her, she didn't need the attention, she didn't care for it, and most of all she didn't want it! Still she enjoyed her loud spoken best friends company.

- "Well i need to get my stuff, you know girlie", Trish told her and walked off waving at her and giving her a last smile before she disappeared behind the corner.

-"Just great", Ally muttered when she saw two people leaning to her locker, well pretty much eating each other alive. It was Austin Moon, one of the bad boys at school with his at-the-moment girlfriend Kira Starr. The populars. I didn't have anything against them, well yes she didn't like them that much but it was just because they interrupted in class and had to ruin every single one of her learning opportunities, and now this, it was just ugghh. Yet she didn't have the courage to interrupt them.

- "Whats your problem geek", Kira suddenly snorted

-"I-III-I", she stuttered, and wanted to kill herself for a moment

- "Y-Y-You what"? Kira laughed, it was not a mean laugh, just amused and maybe her confidence made it sound a little, hmm rough?

- "Chill out babe, shes just checking out my incredible looks", Austin Moon Smirked

Yeah right, like that would ever happen, Ally really had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. She just couldn't do that, it would drawn to much attention to her, she didn't want that, she wanted to be invisible! But seriously the guy had to be out of his mind if he was suggesting that she was checking him out, yes he did have the looks, the toned body, the perfect abs and a very cute smile, but she was above all that, she didn't fall for those kind of things, she fell for, well who knows, she had never fallen for a guy, she never even had a boyfriend. She wasn't that kind of a girl, she was just her, Ally Dawson, relationship status: happily invisible.

- "Oh dear this nerd is daydreaming about you hun", Kira laughed before she and Austin walked away. Oh she must have frozen while thinking... Well the locker was free at last, and in a hurry she grabbed her stuff and ran off to class.

**AUSTINS POV**

- "You have to go already?" i Whined, holding on to my girlfriends hand

- "You know i have to", she giggled and reached for me to give me a kiss on my cheek

I quickly turned my face and the kiss landed on my mouth instead, she laughed but didn't care, i felt the passion and suddenly we found ourselves making out in the school corridor. I pushed her against the wall, not too hard but still, she grabbed my hair and stroke over my neck with her other hand.

-"Great", someone muttered but we didnt care, I am not sure if Kira even heard it

Not long after that Kira pulled away

-"Whats your problem geek", she snapped at a girl who just stood there and looked well dare i say it quite lost. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but i could guess not much.

- "Y-Y-You what", Kira laughed the geek blushed and looked down at the floor with her sot brown eyes.

- "Chill out babe, shes just checking out my incredible looks", I joked and gave the girl a smile, well a smirk, i guess the girl didn't get the joke because she froze totally

- "Oh dear this nerd is daydreaming about you hun", Kira laughed before we walked off. While sneak-peaking over my shoulder at the girl, I could see her grabbing her stuff and hurrying to class, what a nerd, the class started in like 15 minutes?

- "Earth to Austin", Kira laughed

-"Dreaming about the nerdy girl", she then asked

- "No, I was just checking out if shes going hysterical over me", I told Kira and gave her i slightly evil smile.

- "Sure dude, but you know I bet she didn't even check you out, she doesn't seem like that kind of girl you know".

- "What kind of girl, hun? You know, every single girl in this freaking school are going crazy about me, including you", i winked at her.

- "Nuh-huh", she laughed

- "Oh yes, because i am the amazing Austin Moon"

-"Dream on Moon boy", Kira shook her head

- "Only if you dream about me", I grin

-"No but seriously, i bet that geeky girl never even had a boyfriend", Kira continues.

- "I bet she's never had her first kiss", I claim

-"Maybe not even talked to a boy", Kira suggests

-"Maybe", I chuckle

- "I bet she is not in to you," Kira suddenly tells me

- "Don't be ridiculous everyone is", i laugh

- "Wanna bet?"

- "Sure what do i have to do", i ask, this is getting interesting

- "You have a month to get that geek chick to like you, by using your hmm.. "charm""

-"Easy", i laugh

- "I am not finished", she smiles

- "you have to kiss the chick as well"

- "pffftt, can you try to make it at least a little bit challenging," I whine

- "she has to fall in love with you", Kira smirks

-"okay, and whats in there for me then?"

-"You get to prove your point", Kira smiles sweetly

- "Not good enough", I tell her

- "Fine, I go with you to the zailiens movies you always talk about", she rolls her eyes

- "You can do better than that, you know what i want", I whisper

- "Okay okay, i stop flirting with that Dallas guy", she finally states

- "I think we have us a deal," I say and drag her a little bit closer

- "Deal", she smiles before our lips melt together in a passionate kiss.


	2. Awkward chatty-chat

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

_**OH AND I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

After class it's lunch time, Kira and her friends are getting to the nail salon to get their nails done or something. I search for a while for my friend Dez, but he is mysteriously lost. I look around me and right then I see the nerdy girl, sitting in the shadow of some trees reading a book. I remember the bet and smirk, this is the best opportunity i'll get in weeks, so i decide to walk over.

- "Hi there princess", i smirk when i approach to her.

She looks up from the book, as she sees me she i instantly turns her head around to see who I am talking to, and when there is no one there, she looks up at me again really confused.

- "Yes, you!" I smile, you know its polite to answer when someone talks to you?

- "Hi," she mumbles, and tries to turn her eyes back to the book.

-"So princess, what are you reading", i continue

She looks up again, as i sit down beside her and lean to my arms.

- "what do you want", she asks quietly

- "Hey that kind of rude, i just wanted to talk to you for a little while."

- "I-I-II didn't mean to be rude," she adds quickly

-"I thought you didn't," i smirk

- "So what, you do read? "I ask her again

she is quiet, like she is totally in her own thoughts,i lay my hand in her leg and give her an asking hello. She almost jumps when she feels my hand on her leg, and she pulls away, just little but enough to make my hand slide off her.

-"Sorry i don't talk, do well, talk well, ughh, you know," she stutters

- "No i don't", i say, I feel the evil smile on my lips as i try to keep my cool.

-"oh, well talking, i don't do it well", she states

-"whats so difficult about it? " I ask and give her an asking look, she blushes

-"nothing", she almost whispers the word but then she speaks up again, "nothing i guess ", she tells me.

- "so princess can you finally ask my question then?"

-"Allison, Ally," she mumbles

-"cool, what is it about?"

- "No its not the book its my name", she smiles

-"huh?"

- "so you can quit calling me princess, you know, i have a name!"

-"Nah i think princess suites you", i smirk and she blushes again

- "its called the hunger games, its a dystopia, you know, and a love story as well kind of ", she then smiles and looks down again.

I like this girl, there is no way shes is going to turn me down, and i really look forward to get to know he, because at the moment I've only seen small pieces of her personality all messed up and unorganized. yep i can be deep if i want to. i drag myself near her but she doesn't notice it.

- "I liked the first one better, the Alyssa, or Allyson one you know", i smirk

she turns around to face me with a confused look on her face.

-"No, no you didn't quite get it, its not a book, its my name", she tells me and looks almost worried about the misunderstanding. I lean closer to her ear

- "No, i got it", i whisper and get up from where i was siting to walk away.

After i few meters i turn my head around and smirk

-"See you around princess", i yell her and wink leaving her there looking all confused and dare i say it very, very cute.

**ALLY'S POV**

Okay what just happened, I try to gather my thoughts. Austin Moon, the bad boy from Marino High, just had a conversation with me. A real conversation and I didn't mind it. Sure it was awkward and all and i didn't quite get the most of what he was saying but it still felt so normal, so natural? Also he does have a very attractive smile an it was really hard to ignore the heart beat which reminded of running or marathon or something like that.

-"Earth to Ally", my friend Trish called

- "Huh?" I wake up from my thinking mode

- "Whats up girl, you are not being yourself, what happened? Did you just get a B in test, you know your world is not going to end there right?" Trish starts rambling on as she always does

- "No, no I am totally fine, how is the guy, Marvin, Mark, Ma"

- "Marcus, Ally Marcus, how hard is it to get? and he is fine, totally hot and everything but don't you try to change the subject here!"

-"But everything is okay, totally normal, i try to convince her. So are you guys going on a date again, he was so cute last time wasn't he!"

-"I know right he was so adorable, and yes he ask if i can go on Friday to the new zailien movie with him, how cute is that and what a coincidence that he enjoys -movies too? right? wait you are doing it again! Now i at least know something is up!"

- "No, what do you mean?" I ask feeling guilty and busted. I am a terrible liar so i have to hope she just drops it, phahah like that ever going to happen!

- "Okay i wanna know, what happened? was it in class, omg, did you have an extra test? or did someone get in to a fight?"

-"No, no ,no Trish its nothing like that", i tell her and to much of my own annoyance i feel like blushing

- "Spill it Allyson Marie Dawson, there is a guy right?"

- "there is many guys in here", i try to avoid the question

- "Don't avoid the question, who is he?"

- "Its no-one, its nothing, i am just feeling weird because I had a chat with Austin Moon, and i cant help wonder why he'd talk to me"

-"OMG Austin Moon as in AUSTIN MOON, the hottest guy in Marino High, i take that back, the Hottest guy in Miami?"

-"No the other Austin moon", i sigh

-"Don't give me the attitude, young lady", Trish laughs, "omg he totally wants to date you, go girl way to move up on the high schools food chain", Trish sighs

- "No he, he definitely don't, and i don't want to do that you know, I want to stay the same, be me, myself you know?"

- "No offence to you or anything, but at the moment you are like a shadow, no one knows about you until some one else points you out," Trish is babbling

- "jeez thanks Trish, great way to prep your bff there", i laugh

- "You know i only want the best for you?"

- "I know, but i kind of feel comfortable like this?I enjoy not being recognize you know?"

- "Yeah yeah, you keep telling me that, she rolls her eyes but back to the subject, Austin so wants to date you? What are you going to do? What are you going to wear? Are you going to kiss him?"

- "Enough with the questions Trish, Austin is not going to ask me out, and if he would, i would say no, that guy dates everyone! I am not going to be some stupid bimbo who is going to fall head over hills for him!" I tell her

- "yeah yeah, sure Ally, what ever you say", Trish tells me before she packs her stuff and heads to class waving me goodbye.

I could have told her that if he gave me the chance i maybe could date Austin, even kiss him, but just to make some research about boys, its not like i think he is hot or anything, yeah sure he is cute but i don't like him, no not int that way at least, right?

I gather my stuff and start walking down though the hallway to my last period.

- "wait a sec princess", i hear a familiar voice yell behind me, without even turning around i know who the voice belongs to, yep its the one and only Austin Moon. This is just great, i feel my heat beating faster and i know i am blushing. I don't like this guy i tell my self because that's the only possible truth. I am not at all interested, i think to myself one last time before turning around.


	3. And we meet again

_**HI EVERYONE I AM VERY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING IN A WHILE, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE NOW! I'VE ALSO MADE SOME CHANGES IN THE TWO FIRST CHAPTERS SO YEAH HOPE THEY ARE EASIER TO READ NOW! :) HAVE A LOVELY SUMMER!**_

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! **

**AUSTINS POV**

I was walking to class, okay moving slowly towards music class cause lets face it i am the bad boy of Marino high i don't do ,well school? that's when i saw ally. And i instantly felt like smiling, this was going to be fun, I actually had nothing to loose in the bet so even if it wasn't going to work, i could at least enjoy myself a little.

-"Wait a sec princess", i called after her, and yes she heard me, she just gathered her thoughts or something and turned around to face me, while i ran to her.

-"Yes?" Ally asked lifting her eyebrows to point out it was a question.

- "Yes what?"

- "You called after me", she explained an started to get annoyed.

- "Yes i did", i smirk.

- "So?"

-"So what?" I play along.

-"Why did you call after me?" She sounds a bit frustrated and i cant help but i enjoy it, a lot may i add.

- "Why did you want me to call after you?" I ask staring intensively at her.

-"I-i-i di-didn't," she stutters

-"I am pretty sure you did", i chuckle

She blushes and looks down again, staring at the floor

- "Mhh ok i got to get to my music class," she mumbles and starts i walking faster, so i speed up my tempo too, walking besides her.

- "Funny story , princess, i have music too," i smrik

- "Sure you do", she rolls her eyes

- "watch that tone, princess," i laugh

- "can you please stop calling me that," she groans.

- "well lets see, sweetie, maybe i can!"

-"Sweetie?"

- "You had a problem with princess!"

-"Arghh... your are just so..."

-"Attractive? I know that hun", i smirk

- "No, you are..."

- "good looking? sexy? lovely?"

-"Stop it you are so irritating and self-centered," she snaps

- "Watch it shortie!"

-"And if i don't," she questions as she turns to face me

- "you are going to regret it," i smile as i grab her hand and force her to stop walking.

-"really," she says as a worried look is forming in her eyes.

- "oh yes!" i assure her as i take a step towards her, inviding her personal space, she takes a step away from me, and i follow her, we continue like this until her back hits a locker door.

When she figures out the situation, she blushes again, looking down again, i smirk and force her to face me with my index finger.

**ALLY'S POV**

I face him, as he forces me to, i am not quite sure of whats happening, and i cant figure out if i like it or not, his tone makes me worried though, really worried, and the lack of space makes it hard to breath.

- "Austin what are you...," i try to ask him what he is doing but he leans so his face is just inches away from mine. That makes me shut up, he is not going to kiss me, right? Cause i am not sure if i like him. And actually i don't like the idea of me kissing anyone. What if i'm a bad kisser, i mean i could be, i cant be sure because I've never kissed anyone ever.

-"No one talks to me like that, you understand that Allyson Dawson?"

I nod slowly.

- "good girl", he whispers to my ear and sends thousands of electric shocks up my spine.

I tens and try to look at the floor again, this situation is so uncomfortable.

-"Do i make you nervous, princess, "he asks and smirks

- "The class is about to start" ,i tell him and try to keep my cool.

-"Oh.. ",he pulls away and looks at me still standing there

-"So?" he asks

- "so what?", i ask confused

-"Aren't you coming" , he questions gesturing to the class room

-"Uhmm.. sure", I say as i try to gather my thoughts.

and then i walk to class with Austin Moons, who constantly tries to read my expressions, i don't know why, but i try to keep my face as blank as i can.

- "Mr Moon, late again i see", our teacher coughs

- "i was busy", Austin smirks and for that moment i hate him cause everyone keeps staring at me.

-"And miss Dawson then?" the teacher actually looks confused, i am never, ever, ever late from class, ever!

- "I-i-i," i try to start

- "She was busy too", Austin chuckles

-"oh i see," the teacher looks at us with disgust in her eyes

- "Its not what it sounds..," i try to explain, feeling the panic level raise in my body, and knowing that my cheeks must be burning red.

- "Save it, miss Dawson just take your seat, the teacher says.

- "You really need to speak faster princess," Austin whispers in my ear before we take our seats on each side of the class.


	4. Bff's and weird friends

**SO I STILL DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, ALSO IN CHAPTER TWO THE HUNGER-GAMES SERIES WITCH I DON'T OWN EITHER. ALL THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MARKUS AND ANNA ARE NOT MINE! ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNERS. BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND THE STORY LINE! ** _**THEN I HAVE SOME QUICK INFO TO YOU! HERE ARE THE GRADES OF THE CHARACTERS WHICH ARE GOING TO APPEAR AT SOME POINT... **_ _INFO:_ _SENIORS: AUSTIN, TRENT, KIRA, CASSIDY, GAVIN, DALLAS, CHRYSTAL, PIPER_ _JUNIORS: DEZZ,BROOKE , MARKUS, MINDY(bully) CHUCK, CARRIE_ _SOPHMORES:ALLY, ANNA, TRISH, _ **_ALSO I WANT TO POINT OUT THAT IN THIS STORY CASSIDY DO HAVE BLOND HAIR!_** **_ENJOY! 3 and continue to favorite and follow love ya!_**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-just saying , i'm killing this bet, i laugh to Kira in her living room.

-no you are not, she smiles

-why cant you just admit it, i chuckle

-cause it ain't real Austin you have talked to her, like what twice?

- Yeah so? i am telling you hun, she is falling right to this muscular arms, bow, i scream and spin her around a few turns

- a girl might be attracted o you, Austin but that doesn't mean she is in love, not after two conversations, i'm telling you babe i know girls, i am in fact a girl.

-right whatever you say, i say and pretend to agree with her, but instead of leaving it there i take a step closer to her

- Admit it i'm gorgeous, i whisper

- you are living in your fantasies babe, Kira smiles

- and you honey, you are living in denial, i smirk

- well if you are so great, you don't mind a little challenge, she whispers

- I can handle anything.

- We'll see about that!

- Bring it on, i say and she laughs again

**KIRA'S POV**

- So what exactly is this plan doing, Cassidy asks me confused

-Wake up Cass, we are going to make Austin to fall for Ally, i snap at her, haven't she been listening at all

-Why would we do that, Cass asks looking even more confused

- Trent, you remember?

- That hot guy from your dads label?

- Yes Finally you get it, i almost shout out loud

- No, i don't get why you just wont break up with Austin?

- Well see you know I've been dating Trent for awhile now so don't want to be pictured as the cheater, you know?

- Omg you are such a bad ass, Cassidy laughs

- I know, and i feel bad about it, i do, okay i do all the time when i dont!

- So how are we going to do this then, Cassidy laughs

- That's the thing i haven't thought about it yet, i cough

- Well to start off, that girl needs a make-over, Cassidy squeezes of excitement

- Love your thinking there, but we need something bigger.

- Okay maybe we could at some point throw another boy in?

- That sounds great, but we need something that forces them to spend time together, I think

-Maybe a party at yourr place?

-CASS!

-okay okay, well i can always hope, its been ages since that last party at Dez's

- Its been two weeks Cass!?

-I know right, ages, she sighs and i laugh again at my best friend

- Focus Cass, i remember her

-I'm thinking, i'm thinking, and besides its your plan, she mumbles

- Yeah but i don't know, maybe i could throw a party and we could invite her to spend time with us, learn to know her, make her fabulous, i am starting to get excited as i speak

- Like your thinking hun, Cass smiles,

-I got it, she then yells!

- what, what, i yell of excitement

- They could be the leads of the school muscal!

- But cass ally has stadge fright, everyone knows it, i recall

- I know but you know how austin always tries to help the ones he cares about.

-Perfect, i squeez

**NO-ONES POV**

- "No way Trish, he is a keeper"! Ally laughed between her tears

- "Shut it Miss Ally "I'm-so-rebellious-now" Dawson", Trish smiled,

- "I can't you are too hilarious, i really like him but he like, likes me way more than i do like him, who likes me, but for some weird reason we both like cup-cakes, ohh.. ally he is my one true love, i bet, AND he has had just 17 jobs!" Ally tried to sound like her best friend.

-" You didn't just go there pickle-girl", Trish laughed

-" I think i did, cupcake-cutie", Ally answered

- "No but seriously, he is so hot, ain't he?" Trish asked her best friend

-" It would help to have a picture of him", Ally smiled

- "Stay in your pants girlie he is mine", Trish exclaimed

-"But he is so hooooot, Ally", Ally once again failed miseraby while trying to sound like her bff

-" Uhm-uh, speaking of hot", Trish smiled, when a certain blond boy approached their table.

No he wont do that, Ally begged in her head, during the week she had really decided that she didn't enjoy his company. It was not him, he was nice in his own way but the attention he drew to her was not welcome!The blond didn't get there, because three girls rushed over, to the table and sat give Trish a very odd look, because usually they sat by themselves.

-"It's Ally, right, one of the girls, who Ally recolonize to be Kira Starr", asked.

-"Uhhmm yeah", Ally said mainly staring at plate

- "Yeah i think you are in my music class", Kira said and smiled, a what seemed to be a very genuine smile. Ally just didn't know why?

- "I think its french", Ally said quietly

-"Oh Oui, c'est vrai! Comment pourrais-je oublier", Kira smiled back. Then she turned Trish.

- "And you must be Ally's friend Patricia, right?"

-"It's actually just Trish", Trish announced and gave Kira a glare

-"What do you want Kira", she asked then.

- "Nothing, or well i have been wanting to talk you guys for a while already, cause, no offence to you or anything Ally, but your friend Trish, here is like, well elle a les vetements tres elegant", she changed to french again like she wouldn't remember what she was going to say in English.

-"I am not", Trish began angrily.

-" She told you have really good taste when it comes to fashion" Ally explained quickly

-"Oh", Trish sounded embarrassed and happy at the same time.

- "So my friend would really need a pretty dress tomorrow and honestly we need the wow factor 'cause it's about a guy so could you guys like maybe come shopping with us?" Kira asked and looked quite unsure.

- "Of course we'll come", Trish announced," it'll be fun, right Ally", Trish said spontaneously

- "Yeah sure", Ally murmured even though she didn't like shopping, apparently she was going.

-"Great", Kira Smiled

- "Oh and this is Cassidy and that's Brooke".

-"Hi Chickas," Trish grined.

And before Ally knew they were gone.


	5. the electronicaction

MORE STUFF TO YOU GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT STILL NOT OWNING THE AUSTIN AND ALLY! :)

**ALLY'S POV**

Still not believing what happened at lunch, i sat in my chair, in math class, waiting for the class to begin. I'm quite sure there was something weird going on, because so many new people suddenly wanted befriend Trish and me. Kira seemed nice though, but i wasn't yet sure about her true motives. Usually i start working on the calculations right away, but today i couldn't just concentrate. I grabbed my song book, from my bag and opened a clean page.

"I am not sure whats happening,

why do i keep seeing him,

in my dreams?

He's in my mind both day and night,

i love his smile and the way we fight,

but what do he see in me?

This is crazy,

but maybe

why couldn't it be true,

he calls me lady,

but oh baby,

why cant i just forget you?

My life is shaki..."

-"Whats up princess, missed me?" an already well known voice interrupted my writing.

I just closed the book, and quickly showed it to the bag.

-" No don't mind me, keep writing about me" Austin grinned

- "Naah, there was nothing interesting to write anyways", i coughed as i wondered where that courage came from.

-"That attitude, again, what did we talk about it princess?" He asked smirking

-" I don't remember", i sigh but quickly cover my mouth, with my hand. What's up with me today?

He leans closer as i feel more and more nervous.

- "That's called bad behavior", he whispers

- "Uhm-uh, I try to answer him", but find myself staring in his brown eyes instead.

- "Grhhmm... Sorry to interrupt the moment", someone states and as i look up i see one of Kiras friends, and probably one of Austins hook-ups as well.

-"Hi Cass", what's up, Austin grins

- "You Moon boy are sitting on my chair, now move blondie", she tells him.

He looks confused, but does what she tells him, taking another seat instead.

- "See you later Ally", he winks as he walks to it.

- "Did he bother you", The girl asks me

- "No, not really, he just well, he", I try to gather my thoughts

-"Yeah, he has that effect on many girls", she laughs

-"No you don't get it, i don't like him", I tell her

-"Whatever you say", she states and looks over at him

- "Got to admit it, that he is cute though", I am not really sure if that's a statement or a question so i just roll my eyes

- "So are you excited for our shopping trip", Cass asks me.

-"I guess so", I mumble

- "You guess so, you don't like shopping, like whats wrong with you", she teases me.

- "No i don't enjoy shopping that much, I think it's really, well it's stresses me out, you know i'm not a tall beauty with long legs and perfect hair.", I try to explain her, for some weird reason it's easy to talk to her.

-"Shut up, you're gorgeous, a little bit of fashion, and maybe you could use a small amount of make-up and the guys would all be drooling after you", she smiles

- "I don't know, and also i don't really like attention", i tell her.

-" I should love it, you know, you are pretty and talented, give yourself some credits Alls"

- "Why are you doing this", i ask quickly

- "As Kira said we need your friends fashion sense but also you guys seem nice, we should hang out sometime".

- "But you guys don't even know us?"

- "Well yeah not exactly, but hey lets get to know each other, right? And we DO know Trish big brother Trent who is in our grade and if i remember correctly my younger brother is in your grade, Elliot, if that rings a bell" she laughs.

- "Okay.." is the only thing Ally can get to her head.

- "So we are starting the lesson, please open your books at page 57...", the teacher starts off and ally sinks in to her learning mode.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I don't like this, i know my girlfriend and she has some evil plan to make me fail at the try to make Ally Dawson fall in love with me, I can feel it but sorry ladies, its going to take a little more to destroy my game, I am Austin Moon, am I not? Me and my friend Dez, were sitting in my living room eating pancakes and playing video-games as always. Also i was rambling on about Ally, Kira and the bet. I don't actually know why because Dez is not only one year younger than me but also he is kind of weird and his girlfriend, yeah that Carrie chick is totally lost.

-" I don't see the problem here, you think Ally likes you dude, that's great," Dez claims.

-"Yeah but Kira has something evil going on", i whine

- "Oh shut up you dont have to deal with that short Texas Man dating you sister", Dez fneezes

-" Ohh DiDi and Chuck huh? "I feel the pain man i feel the pain, i tell my friend cause yes i get it, Chuck and Dez have been enemies for years.

-" He was trying to it MY sister in MY kitchen wearing MY chicken feather pants", Dez almost yells at me

-"Sorry bro", I tell him but then i stop. "Why was he wearing your pants?"

- Well apparently he thought they were DiDis, Dez continues yelling

-What? At this point i feel completely lost, like why would any dude want to wear his girlfriends pants.

-I know they were mine obviously duh? Didi doesn't wear feathers she is allergic to chocolate you know, Dez tells me angrily.

And there we go that's my weird best friend talking again...

- But what should i do with Ally, i ask him

- You've come to the right place, I am the love whisperer, dez whisperers

At home i scroll trough the home page of our school, Ally is surely some where here because well she is such a nerd. After reading a few boring stories about field trips and football games, i find and article written by Ally's friend Trish, although it sounds a lot like stuff i would maybe pin on Ally instead of the short Latina girl. There is an article about the high school improving your intelligence and stuff like that, i am almost going to quite when when i decide to type in Ally Dawson. It has no matches, there is a Jordan Dawson from Cali and a Amalia Dawson from DC, then i find a internet page of an instrument shop located here in Miami, actually in the local mall. It's owned by Lester Dawson, who i could guess would be Ally's dad. I check the stores page and voila there it is Ally Dawson's phone number, she is apparatus giving piano lessons to local kids.

_AmaustinMoon: Hi princess, missed talking to you_

There is no answer what so ever so i decide to put the phone away but when i am about to do that i get a message.

**AllysonD: How did you get my phone number?**

_AmaustinMoon: I have my ways getting what i want ;)_

**AllysonD: Stalker!**

_AmaustinMoon: I am not! But you my friend, you are interesting :)_

**AllysonD: I am not not, i can't even talk without stuttering...-_- **

**And you so are a stalker!**

_AmaoustinMoon: You know you can do other things than talk as well, I am not a stalker princess otherwise i would know that your window is open and try to sneak in ;)_

**AllysonD: Omg! you are a perv too, criminal much? **

_AmaoustinMoon: I already told you i would know exactly which one of the rooms in your house is your's if i'd be an stalker! _

**AllysonD: Wait how did you know that my window is open, are you really a criminal?**

_AmaustinMoon: would that surprise you? ;D_

**AllysonD: that's it i'm calling the cops!**

_AmaustinMoon: Relax it was a wild guess princess!_

**AllysonD: oh ok... so why did you text me?**

_AmaustinMoon: you sound so disappointed, you wanna me come over babe?_

**AllysonD: I am not your babe! Don't ever call me that again**

_AmaustinMoon: Fine Sweetie, so can i come i bet we would have some fun! ;)_

**AllysonD: NO! Perv! i enjoy my alone time!**

_AmaustinMoon: Sounds kind of lonely, don't ya think? Also i think it would be fun to make you moan my name with that beautiful voice of yours!_

**AllysonD: OMG! you r disgusting! blaah!**

_AmaustinMoon: i could kiss you, your lips and..._

**AllysonD: Stop it**!

_AmaustinMoon: your getting turned on?_

**AllysonD: no i'm getting traumatized! If you excuse me im heading to bed now i have a weird ay tomorrow...**

_AmaustinMoon: No good night kiss? ;)_

**AllysonD: No, good night Austin!**

_AmaustinMoon: Sweet dreams princess, have fun dreaming about me ;)_

**AllysonD: arghhh... good bye!**

I kept staring at my roof, before i decided to turn on the tv, that chick was a hand full to take. I know i sounded a little like a perv but for some unknown reason i enjoy annoying her! A lot!


	6. The make-over!

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING KEEP UP WITH THAT AND I LOVE YOU AND I WILL STOP THIS AND JUST GIVE YOU THE CHAPTER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! ENJOY!**

**TIRSH'S POV**

-"So you want Ally to get a make over", I asked Kira, while she was visiting my brother

-"Yeah, you know i bet she and Austin would be a cute couple", Kira told me

-"I thought you and Austin dated", I questioned her even though i knew she and Trent had something going on.

- "no, well technically yes, but it's just a matter of time before he realizes he loves Ally and dumps me, and the i can be with that sexy brother of yours", she smiled

-"Omg! stop it! I am right here, never call my brother sexy again, not when i am in the same room, understood?" I ask her

-"Sure hun"! she sang and began to make a sandwich to herself

- "Why won't you just dump Austin"? I asked

- "Well because, then he'll start hating Trent after that, and they are all bros and stuff you know and also i really wan't him to be happy too."

- "And you think Ally is his type", i asked her

-" I am sure of it!"

**ALLY'S POV**

I would have loved to spend my Saturday, reading a book, writing a song, or just watching tv, but instead of that i was standing in the mall with Kira, Cass, Brooke and Trish. I don't mean to be rude but it was kind of weird. First of all Cass and Kira are Seniors and we are Sophomores so that defiantly was kind of awkward. Also all the other girls genially enjoyed clothes witch i didn't.

They found it funny, so i had to try on millions and millions of different outfits.

-"Look Ally, you really need to update your wardrobe, no offence", Trish stated.

-"And look how cute this would look on you", Cass gushed

-" I don't know Cass, i don't usually wear stuff like that", i exclaimed.

-"Exactly", she squeezed happily

- "Omg guys we should give Ally a make over", Trish yelled

-"Yes", Kira looked at me top to toe

- "And we have to go to the spa as well", Brooke started planning.

-"Clothes, make-up, hair dresser, we'll update everything"

-"But guys...", i moaned

- "Please", they pleaded and i had to laugh they made it sound like heaven

-"Fine", i agreed

- "Yeees", Kira and Cass started throwing to a bag so i would ha to try on them

-"But you have to promise that you give your old clothes to charity", Trish told me

-"No way, Trish i like my clothes"

-"Think about the people who doesn't have anything", she knew my soft spots so she pushed one

-"Fine", i shrugged

-"Let the wonders begin", Trish proclaimed

After a long day at the mall and cleaning my old stuff out off my room, i finally fell into my bed knowing that tomorrow nothing would be the same anymore. It was the hair which was now shorter and had highlights in it, also there were bunch of make up on my desk and the clothes were placed in my wardrobe. I stared at the ceiling and wondered why they all wanted to give me this make over so badly? Are we like friends now!? I was so confused and so tired.


	7. Surviving the aftershocks

**STILL OWN NOTHING ;) ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

As i woke up the realization started to get to me, i would have to be the center of attention today, i didn't like that thought at all so i pushed it away and took a quick shower. I quickly pulled a tight, stretchy top on and an a leather jacket, then i got in a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of beautiful ballerinas. after that i put on a little bit of foundation, eyeliner and mascara. I decided to wear just lip gloss. And yes i was ready, i ran down stairs to grab something to eat and then i went outside to wait for Trish and her brother to pick me up. They drove there as always and for some strange reason Kira was with them.

-"No Alls you can't wear your hair like that", Kira counselled me my hair was an a ponytail as always. She opened it and found a brush in here purse, then she brushed it trough and left it there, hanging down smooth and wavy.

-"I like it!", Trish said

- I don't like this, i complained

-"Let's get it over then", shall we Kira said and smiled to me

- "I'll see you inside", she told me and gave me a quick hug. After that she was long gone and I stood there with Trish.

- "Let's do this" she told me and we walked in to school.

-"Omg, she's gorgeous, who is she", i heard someone said.

-"Shake that ass babe", a guy yelled after me.

I heard some wolf whistles and some nice complements.

When i finally reach my locker I inhaled a lot of air.

-See, wasn't that bad, Trish told me, before she went of to her locker.

I was gathering my English books when some one taped me at my shoulder. I turned around to see a handsome brunette guy, smiling at me.

-"Hi-i-i", i stuttered

- "Hi there beautiful, how are you feeling", the stranger asked me.

-" I-i-i am good i guess, you?"

-"I am fine, so what class do you have"..., he asked

-"Ally, it's really Allyson but my friends call me Ally", i smiled to him.

-"I'm Elliot", the name sounded familiar but i couldn't remember where from.

- "Nice i like it", i said instead

- "you are funny", he said.

- "I am not", i claimed

-" Yes you are, but Cass actually told me that", he smiled looking guilty

- "You know Cass"? i asked confused he didn't actually look like he was a senior, there was something more boyish about him.

-"Yeah she is my big sis", he laughed

-"Oh so you are her hot brother"? I did not know where that came from, and i felt an instant blush on my cheeks

- "you could put it that way, well see you around Ally" he laughed

- "See you around Hottie", I smile, seriously, i really need to stop talking! What's gone in to me?

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I had free period so i was just chilling around, waiting for something to happened, and surely something did. Walking down the corridor came a new Ally Dawson, who looked extremely hot. I absurd her body up and down but when she finally saw me looking I just gave her the usual smirk. She rolled her eyes.

- "Not going to greet me princess?"

- "No i'm heading to class", she claimed

No stutter, that was weird i jumped up and walked up to her as she continued walking.

- "Having a good day", i asked.

- "It's none of your business", she snarled

- "that bad huh? But hey you look great!", i smiled genuine smile

- "Right..." She continued walking.

- "No, i mean it, the princess turned to a queen in one night?"

-" I am not a princess Austin", she told me

- "To me you are," i smiled

- "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me raising her i brows

- "That my friend means that you're coming with me", i told her and grabbed her arm. i drug her with me down the corridor, she giggled and went on like "Austin let me go" or "Austin i'll miss class". But i took her to the cafeteria witch was completely empty at that time. There i finally let her go, she inhaled the air and try to get around me, cause the only thing stopping her from going to class was, well me!

- "Austin i need to go to class", she whined

- "No today you are going to skip, with me", i told her.

- "Austin i never skip", she told me and tried to get pass me i took the chance.

- "Yes that's cause you are the good girl, Ally Dawson, goody good two shoes", i whispered in hear ear

- "I am not", she told me

-"You know that's the truth princess!"

- "Well fine if i am the good girl, then what are you the bad boy or something", she told me, she was way too easy.

- "Exactly" i whispered to her ear, it made her shiver and she turned quickly away, she checked the clock

- "Austin I don't want to get in trouble! I don't like trouble!"

- "No princess you don't like trouble, you love trouble and i can assure you i am trouble all the way", i smirked.

She stayed quiet, just stared in my eyes as i looked in hers, i took a step closer to her, i put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me, her hands landed on my chest but she didn't try to push me away. I lifted one hand and started playing with her hair. i drew i line down her neck with my index finger. She breathed in slowly and closed her eyes. I bend down a little

- "You like this, a lot don't you princess", i whispered in her ear.

-"Alls?" i heard i girl yelling in the corridor

- "Listen princess, i have to go now, but i'll promise you this ain't over yet", i chuckled and gave her a quick peak on her cheek. She didn't move as i left from the other door, giving her a last look i saw her standing there, she had placed her right hand on her cheek at the spot i just kissed, the some one ran in and i quickly closed the door and returned to my locker.

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Alls, what happened", Cassidy asked me when we walked away from the cafeteria

- "I, i just tried to find someon.. i mean something, i left it there", i lied.

- "okay", she stated with a smile curving on her lips

-"did you find it",she then asked

-"huh?"

-"the thing you were searching, did you find it?" she asked again

- "No, yes i'm not quite sure", i tell her.

- "you are weird today, but hey i love the outfit hun" she shrugs

-"Thanks i nod, i guess i like it too", i then say

- "So wanna go to class, you are ten minutes late, or wanna skip?"

-" Let's just.. uuh skip i guess"

And that we do, we head to the near placed cafe and buy us some ice cream.


	8. A few girls game

**SO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T ANSWERED TO YOU BUT I AM SO HAPPY YOU ENJOY THIS STORY, i KNOW YOU WILL HATE ME FOR SOME PARTS OF TODAY'S CHAPTER BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE WILL YOU? WITH NO FURTHER DO, I DO OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE! ENJOY!**

**KIRA'S POV**

We are hanging at my place, me and Cassidy. Cassidy is my best friend, and yes she is a great best friend, she is smart, funny and we are the same age and have the same intEresses as well. We both enjoy music a lot. Brooke again is always hanging with us at school and when we are in the mall or at parties, but yeah she is one year younger than us and well she is quite obsessive when she likes something. Last winter she loved Austin and it nearly came to the point that her crush ruined our friendship.

- "So how do you think we are doing", I ask Cass as we eat our burgers, a plus of having a friend who works at a diner.

- "I think we are doing great, and i actually enjoy Ally's and Trish's company", she tells me

-"Yeah, they are nice but the plan", i remember her

- "You think that they could continue hanging with us after we get Ally and you know who together?" She asks

-"Sure, it would be fun but the plan", i cough

- "Oh right well i told Elliot to go and say hi, he seemed really interested you know"

-"good" I mumble "and Austin?"

- "oh well he sort of made a scene today i think cause Ally was all shaken up and stuff"

- "I didn't see them talking", i memorize

- "It was before first period", she fills me in

-" Oh did something happen between them?"

- "I don't think so, at least i think i interrupted it", Cass smiles

-"That's good, it's better to keep a bit of distance between them until we have our next move figured out," I tell her

-"Sure and everyone knows the Moon boy do not fall for Easy girls, there are too many of them already" she says as my phone starts to vibrate

-"Speaking of the devil" i mutter and excuse my self from the room

-" hi babe" he says

-"Hi hun", i smile to myself.

- "So I know the bet is taking my time and so but are we still on for tonight?" He asks

- "Austin Moon i am not going to cheat on my friend Ally", I smile

- "Your 'friend' Ally? Babe yesterday you didin't kow her name?" He tells me

- " she is nice, we became quick friends, also i'm busy planning my party babe, it's going to be amazing"

-"a party? are you trying to ruin the bet?" he moans

- "No i am jUst making it a little bit harder for you, oh and keep your eyes up for Ally's new boyfriend"

-"her WHAT?" he gasps

- "bye hun" i laugh and end the call

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I am so mad, i knew something was going on with Kira. So now she is pretending to be Ally's friend? So she is going to pic up my Ally, i mean Ally Dawson and just play around with her like she is doll of some kind and then what, she knows exactly that she is going to leave the poor girl there standing alone and confused after this bet is over. I know that this sounds very inappropriate, i am after all the one who agreed to try to get ally to fall in love with me, but at that point it was just me, and she would lose one person now there is me, Kira, probably Cassady and 'THE BOYFRIEND'. I do not care about Ally Dawson but it is just bullshit, AND Kira just blew me off like that? Really no girl treats her boyfriend like that, sure i am not the best boyfriend but she is not the best girlfriend either, for example she is always flirting with that Dallas guy! I am so mad i pic my phone up and dial a number.

-"Babe?" A girly voice answers

-"Hi Piper", i great her

- "It's been a while, are you still seeing Kira?"

-"Well yes, you know me!"

- "Aahh that bitch doesn't deserve to be your girlfriend cutie", she tells me

-"You know you are me favorite, number two girlfriend", i smile

- "Well i expect that cause the next one is hopefully taking the number 3 spot", she laughs

-"So you wanna come over?", i smirk

- "I don't know?"

-"Please baby, please..." I plead her

- "Well fine, you are just too cute aren't you", she giggles

-"See you soon", I smile as i end the call

**ALLY'S POV**

I just can't get him out of my mind, Austin I mean! I know i don't like him but the moment in the cafeteria, it was deeply annoying but also kind of special. There is no good word to describe him.

-"Trent?" Cassidy asks out loud, we are sitting in a cafe at the mall, and suddenly the girls started playing a game.

-"Shut it", Trish yells

- "I guess he is okay", Brooke states, she looks bored

- "Okay? He is far better than okay", Cassidy giggles

-"I warn you, don't go there", Trish tells them

- "But hun you're bro is really sexy", Kira smirks

-"That's it", Trish slams her hands on the table so everyone jumps.

-"Okay, okay what about Gavin then?" Kira asks.

- "I think he is hot, not like warm hot, really hot hot", Cassidy smiles dreamily

- "Ugghh... don't tell me you are crushing on him", Brooke coughs

- "uuh... I think someone got her a crush", Kira sings jokingly

-"Hey a girl can have dreams", Cassidy laughs

- "What about, Austin then?"

Everyone are quiet at Brooke's question

- "Oh come on guys, let's not pretend he is not the hottest guy in school", Brooke smiles at us amused

- "No he is just so...", its the first time I speak up during this conversation

- "So what?"

- "Well l can't find a word to describe him, he is", i see Kira looking at me, she looks very observing. Oh my God i forgot Austin is her Boyfriend.

- "Attractive?" Trish suggests with a smile

- "No"

- "Handsome?" Cassidy tries

-"No"

-"Charming?" Brooke guesses

-"No, sorry Kira but your boyfriend is kind of jerk..ish?" I tell them

Instead of getting mad at me Kira and everyone else in the table starts laughing

-"That's my girl", Kira gets out between the laugh.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

When Piper finally leaves, i am trying to get my head straight, yeah i know i am a bad person for having two girl friends. I have known it all along but instead of listening that little voice who blames me for my poor decisions i just enjoy life. Now i am trying to figure out how to win Ally over. Who is her 'Boy friend' going to be? Dallas maybe, that would piss me off. Although Ally doesn't seem to like bad guys as a brand. Instead of worrying i decide it's time to talk to the target herself and pic up my phone again.

_AmaustinMoon: So what's up princess!?_

It doesn't take more that a few seconds for her to answer me.

_AllysonD: You got to be kidding me? Why on earth would i want to speak with the guy who made me miss class yesterday?_

_AmaustinMoon: You are welcome, so what are you doing?_

_AllysonD: Hanging with some friends, why do i answer you?_

_Friends huh, she used the plural form (yes i know what a plural form is, i am not stupid?) So that would probably include Kira as well._

_AmaoustinMoon: Yeah i heard you are now a days friends with my girl Kira? What would she think of you texting me? Any guesses?_

_AllysonD: You texed me dude! I think it looks worse to you mister!_

_AmaoustinMoon: But you know she'd believe me over you, don't you? ;)_

_AllysonD: I highly doubt that!_

_AmaustinMoon: but are you sure? _

_AllysonD: What do you want Austin?_

_AmaustinMoon: What makes you think i want something princess? ;)_

_AllysonD: hhmm.. let me see you are basically black mailing me? :/_

_AmaustinMoon: I am just making sure i get to take you out, just once you and me, what do you say?_

_AllysonD: No I am not going to help you cheat your Girlfriend Austin, by dating you!_

_AmaustinMoon: Relax hun, it's not a date, just two friends grabbing diner together!_

_AllysonD: First of all NEVER call me hun again, get it? and second of all we are not friends Austin?_

_AmaustinMoon: Hey why not?_

_AllysonD: cause i am nobody's hun!_

_AmaustinMoon: No why would you say we are not friends?_

_AllysonD: Cause we aren't, you are just some dude from my school trying to hit on me, for some unknown reason...and what was it, oh yeah friends don't do that!_

_AmaustinMoon: Why not ;) but okay let's say we are tow strangers then, okay? Two straingers grabbing diner again!_

_AllysonD: Well that sound healthy and normal, don't you think?_

_AmaustinMoon: So we are on, is Monday good?_

_AllysonD: ghhmm... fine, Monday is okay, tell me why am I doing this again!_

_AmaustinMoon: Because you secretly think i am charming and handsome, now sweet dreams babe!_

_AllysonD: I AM NOT YOUR BABE! and no i do not! it's because you were blackmailing me... _

_AmaustinMoon: shhh... just get some sleep okay?_

AllysonD: oh now you care about my sleep too? What are you my dad?

AmaustinMoon: No but the faster you start sleeping the faster you'll dream about me ;)

AllysonD: Arghh...


	9. That's Why I Am Single

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY NOR THE SONG 'WHY I AM SINGLE ' BY ALLI SIMPSON** **ALLY SINGING IT WOULD SOUND SOMETHING LIKE THIS ( it would sound something like that watch?v=8v5hO2T2620 ) AND I DO NOT OWN THIS VIDEO EITHER SO THUMBS UP TO THIS TALENTED GIRL! I THINK YOU ARE AMAZING!** **SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER LIKE THIS ! :(**

**ALLY'S POV**

I am in Cassidy's living room, we are heading to school after the lunch break and she needed to grab somethings from home, yeah so here i am waiting for her. I actually like her, she has grown to me during these 4-5 days. I guess if i had a sister i would love her to be like Cass. For some reason is Cassidy taking her time so i sit on the couch and cough.

-"How come there is a cute girl in the house with out me knowing", someone states from the stairs behind me. I turn around and see Elliot sanding there, smiling at me

-"Hi, Elliot right?" I greet him trying to keep my cool.

- "I prefer the 'Cassidy's cute brother' "he smiles and i blush

- "I think the termed used was 'Cassidy's hot brother' that or just hottie", I giggle

-"Even better," he tells me laughing and comes and sits next to me, he puts a guitar down on the floor, as i raise my eyebrows.

- "You play huh?" i ask him

- "Yeah a little," he nods, I am better on the drums though.

- "Cool," I say

- "Do you maybe play," he asks me

- "No, well technically i do, but not to people, i have horrible stage fight," i tell him

- "Oh, but for me maybe, i won't judge," he tells me and gives me the guitar.

- "Well maybe," i say feeling very unsure but i don't want to let him down, so i grab the guitar and stroke over it a few time's.

- "Have you ever heard anything from Alli Simpson," I ask him and he shakes his head.

-"No please, play me something of hers, "he winks and I giggle

_Here I am_

_Back where I started_

_Frozen over_

_Broken hearted_

_Chasing shoulders_

_Cold as ice_

_shield your love_

_Or pay the price._

_It's funny_

_When I put 'em first_

_Ooh_

_It's over and_

_Now we're in reverse_

_When I give them my heart_

_And let 'em in_

_That's when it ends_

_I show them my scars_

_They open them over again_

_every time I gave my love_

_Love left me there to linger_

_When I give them my heart_

_That's when it ends_

_And that's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

_Played the games_

_Those days are over_

_Things have changed_

_And now I'm older_

_Understand that love ain't easy_

_Lots to give_

_But don't receive it_

_It's funny_

_When I put 'em first_

_Ooh_

_It's over and_

_Now we're in reverse_

_When I give them my heart_

_And let 'em in_

_That's when it ends_

_I show them my scars_

_They open them over again_

_every time I gave my love_

_Love left me there to linger_

_When I give them my heart_

_That's when it ends_

_And that's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

_Here I am_

_Back where I started_

_Ooh_

_Frozen over_

_Now broken hearted_

_Ooh_

_It's funny_

_When I put 'em first_

_Ooh_

_It's over and_

_Now we're in reverse_

_When I give them my heart_

_And let 'em in_

_That's when it ends_

_I show them my scars_

_They open them over again_

_every time I gave my love_

_Love left me there to linger_

_When I give them my heart_

_That's when it ends_

_And that's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

_That's why I'm single_

As I finish the song Elliot just stares at me. I knew i shouldn't have sang him, i can't believe i ruined everything like that.

- "I am better when i sing my own songs, they are more me you know so, yeah," i mumble.

-"Woaah you write songs too? So you are telling me that you are not only a great singer but you write songs too? "Elliot asks and scratches his neck.

- "Well i think i am better at writing so, wait? You think i am a good singer?" I feel blushing

-"Good? No! You are amazing Ally!"

- "Oh.. thanks i guess?"

- "So what do you write about?" He asks then

- "Well i don't know, things around me, at the moment i am working on a love song about a guy but i just can't figure him out, like what are his motives and stuff," i explain to him

- "Oh, maybe i can help you with that", Elliot smiles and before i have the chance to tell him that it was about Austin, he leans in and kisses me.

- "Found it", Cassidy yells from upstairs getting us to jump apart, we are sitting there in a awkward silence when she runs down stairs. She sees us and quickly pulls on a smile.

- "Did something happen here, what did i miss?" she laughs

- "Ally singing, that's what you missed", Elliot smiles to me.

- "Oh are you good?" Cass asks

- "I am okay," i tell her looking at their carpet.

-"Okay? She is amazing Cass," Elliot confirms

- "Really? You should try to get a roll in the musical then!"

- "I don't...think I ", I mutter

- "Yeah you would be great", Elliot smiles

- "Yes we can both audition ", Cass tells me

- "Well, oh i ",i try to get away from her suggestion

- "It'll be great, yay," Cass gushes and grabs my hand

- "But now we have to go bro, see you later," Cass tells

-"See you", i mumble

-"See you Ally",Elliot winks to me!


	10. Auditions

**SO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT THE CHARACTERS, NOT THE SONGS, THEY ARE BY EMINEM AND ZARA LARSSON ** ** watch?v=JKIzPQFbvE0 - Austins song** ** watch?v=tk8kCZHIYZo - allys song is an acoustic version of this** **I ONLY OWN THE STORYLINE, SO ENJOY!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It's been over a week since we started the bet. For a moment i had to put the bet on rest and concentrate, cause today was Thursday and we had auditions for the school musical, and i need to get the lead, I always play the lead, it looks great on your high school diploma and i need that to get signed by a record company. This year we are doing a version of grease, i actually like that musical, cause i can kind of play myself.

-So Austin what are you going to sing to me, my music teacher asks me

- Well i thought i would sing the original version of sandy, I suggest

-Nah i am not sure if we are going to use the original songs, they are kind of boring, don't you think? My teacher tells me

-No offence miss they are still classics, i try to argue her.

- Yeah but everyone have heard them, my teacher smiles.

- Fine any suggestions of what i could sing, i ask her

- Let's try with The Monster by Eminem, she tells me

- No offence again but i don't get how that will suite with the Grease story line you know?

- Well we might change a few things here and there, she smiles

-We are not going to play grease right, i mumble

-so are you going to audition, she asks

- Yeah i am going to kill this, i tell her

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holdin' your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

_I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek_

_Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey_

_Wanted to receive attention for my music_

_Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me_

_For wanting my cake, and eat it too, and wanting it both ways_

_Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated when I blew, see_

_But it was confusing, cause all I wanted to do's be_

_The Bruce Lee of loose leaf_

_Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam_

_Hit the lottery, ooh-wee_

_But with what I gave up to get it was bittersweet_

_It was like winning a used mink_

_Ironic cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink_

_I'm beginning to lose sleep_

_One sheep, two sheep_

_Going coo-coo and kooky as Kool Keith_

_But I'm actually weirder than you think_

_Cause I'm..._

**ALLY'S POV**

What was i doing here i stood outside the music class with Cassidy who was reading a book. I can't do this, i thought as i heard some one sing inside.

_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed_

_Get along with the voices inside of my head_

_You're trying to save me, stop holdin' your breath_

_And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy_

- "Cass, what was the musical again?" I asked

-" Relax Ally, it's grease, you told me you knew the songs" she rolls her eyes and gives me a big smile.

- "yeah, hmmh"

As the the door finally opens, out walks Austin Moon. If it was him singing he was kind of good. he was great actually.

- "Oh you are auditioning", he smiles to me

-" Y-Y-Yeah" i stutter and swallow hard

-"good luck!" he whispers in my ear and walks away

- "NEXT ONE!" our music teacher yells

-"Good luck" Cass smiles

- "Thanks" say and walk in to class

-"Ally, what a surprise, so what are you going to sing?

and in that exact moment i know i am not singing anything from grease, i think of Austin and the first song that pops in my head, is bad boys by Zara Larsson, i tell the song to the teacher

-"the stage is yours" she tells me and i grab a guitar

_Ask me to stay and I'm not gonna leave_

_Don't make me WAIT with my heart on my sleeve_

_Cause I won't go 'less you want me to_

_I'll surrender it all for you_

_Friends turn to foes I don't know who to trust_

_You say I worry, I worry too much_

_But I can't help what I'm feeling now_

_I just want us to be somehow_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall IN LOVE_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall in love_

_Clear as a crystal and sharp as a knife_

_Words will be words 'til you bring them to life_

_SHOW the whole world that you're mine alone_

_Tell 'em girls to go find their own_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall in love_

_(And if you're no GOOD for me)_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall in love_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

_Don't leave me stranded_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

_Don't leave me on_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

_I'd rather FEEL abandoned_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

_Then PLEASE be gone_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall in love_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

_I said there's something 'bout the bad boys_

_That makes the good girls fall in love_

_(And if you're no good for me)_

-"that was very nice, Ally" the teacher tells me

-"thanks maybe ill get a little role somewhere" i smile

-"i am sure you get the role you auditioned for" she tells me and as i leave the class i start to wonder what that role was.


	11. Thunderstorms, sing-offs and songwriting

**THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 HERE I SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T KILL ME FOR MAKING SOME ALLIOT ACTION ;) **  
**SO I DO NOT KNOW AUSTIN AND ALLY, THE BRAND, THE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR ANNA AND MARKUS) ALSO I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED IN THIS TEXT CALLED TROUBLEMAKER AND EVERYTHING BUT I DO OWN THE LAST SONG CALLED 'THE ONE KISS' SO DON'T U DARE TO TAKE IT... ;)**  
**THEN THERE IS ALSO THE FACT THAT I DO NOT OWN THE IPOD!**  
** NOW ENJOY GUYS! :)** watch?v=x6ZLSFetSzQ - the song austin sings in the car watch?v=IHJNoaSrLnA -the song ally sang in the car

**ALLY'S POV**

-"So I am having this, HUGE party on well tomorrow", Kira told us on Thursday before last period.

-"Nice a party i like it" Trish screams exited causing every one to stare at us.

- "Yes", Kira laughs " a party!"

- "i am not a huge fan of parties", i tell them quietly

-"yeah but this is a must go party" Cass tells me

-"Oh okay" i nod

-"You can come with me and Gaviiinh, Cass squels

- " He asked you out?" Kira

- "Well finaly" Trish snorts and rolls her eyes

- "Trish" I say and give her a gentle push

- "What you should have seen them today at lunch" She laughs

-" Oh Come on! like you don't do that with Markus?" Cass smiles

-"No i don't" Trish argues

-"What ever you say" Cass sighs

- "stop the arguments it's a party guys!" Kira tells us with a wide smile

-" Hello ladies, a voice greets from behind"

- " Hi darling", it continues as he slides behind Kira and kisses her ear

Kira looks at me with a worried look, maybe she knows that i am going to have diner with Austin on Monday? Maybe she thinks i am going to try to steal him from her.

- " Princess" Austins winks at me

I start to panic, he is flirting with me in the presence of his GIRLFRIEND! What is wrong with him, and why do i keep blushing. I try to assure Kira that i am her friend by giving her a wide smile.

- Then i turn to Cass, you think Elliot is going to Kira's party?"

Austin continues snuggling with Kira but i can feel his eyes burning in my neck.

- " Uuuh Elliot", you guys look so cute together Trish suddenly gushes

- " Would you want him to go" Cass gives me a wondering look, with a kind of encouraging smile. For some reason i think Austin is going to say something witty about that but he doesn't instead he kisses Kira's neck and put all of his effort to that.

-"mmhh well i don't want to be the third wheel with you and Gavin" I explain

- "And you might want to kiss him again" Cass winks at me

I feel panicking, all the other guys are in shock too

-"Again?"Kira asks loudly

- "Why didn't i know about this", Trish starts grilling me

- When did Ally ever kiss Elliot? the last one is Austin

- "Did you really think i didn't see it" Cass laughs

- "Well you were upstairs an.." I start mesmerizing the situation

- "You were so cute, both of you" Cass sqeels again

- "I think i have to go now", Austin remarks and leaves

-"What's up with him", I ask

-"Ash he is just tired", Kira shrugs "continue please we want all the dirty details"

I am walking home that day, just because Cass has a date with Gavin and Kira went off with Trent and Trish again, they told me they would go somewhere to pic up something or yeah something like that. As i step outside i bump in to someone.

-"Ally, i was just looking for you", Elliot tells me

-"Looking for me? Why ?" I ask and try not to sound overly happy for his statement

-" Wanted to see my favorite girl, you know?" he winks

-"Oh come on!" I laugh but can't help the blush that creeping on my cheeks

-"Would you like to do something on Friday" he asks

-"are you asking me to Kiras party" i ask him instead of answering

- " Would you say yes if I would?" he laughs

I take a deep breath and pretend to think

-"Do you promise to me that you pay the cab if i'll come with you?" I smile

- " Sure, but do you promise to me to show me one song of yours before we go there" He asks

-"sure, why not?" I smile

-" great, i'll pick you up at seven" he tells me and returns to his friends

And i start walking home fast because it looks like it might start raining any moment.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't believe Ally is dating, Cass brother? Really? That was not a smart move Kira everyone knows he is kind of dating that Anna girl. The blond one in Ally's grade. I can't stand seeing them together i am sure they are really muschy and annoying. Talking about them there they are, i sneak to y car with out them seeing and start the car. I can see how he is flirting with my Ally, I mean Ally, Ally Dawson. I am getting really in to this bet ain't i? But then he leaves and i see Ally starting to walk, probably home, so i get an idea.

**ALLY'S POV**

As i am walking, home a car pulls over beside me, i get scared first but then there is the well known..

-"What's up princess?"

-"Hi Austin"

-"Wanna a ride" he asks

-"Let's see getting in the pervs car, no not on my list of clever things to do so NO!" i know that was mean but he annoys me, really!

-"Hey we talked about this, i am not a perv" he laughs

-"so you keep telling me"

- "but i would surely want to give you a ride babe" he winks then

-"perv" i mutter

- "It's starting to rain"

- " i think i can handle it", i tell him

We both hear a thunder, just my luck i sigh. This is really not nice i am scared as hell of thunderstorms

- "Oh now there is a storm too", he smiles

-" Omg i can't believe you are clever enough to recolonize a thunderstorm" I state sarcastically

The next thunder comes and almost gives me a heart attack.

-"Just get in Ally, you know you want to" he chuckles

As i see the lightening i actually run to the car and get inside.

- "See it was not that hard" he laughs

-"just drive", i tell him

-" I am not even thinking of doing anything else", he smiles

- " i heard you singing a few days ago" I say to break the awkward silence

-"Oh did you think i was good", he asks, but not in his usual tone, he sounds softer. more unsure.

-" I guess you were okay" i tell him with a wicked smile

-" I was okay?" he laughs

-"Yes you heard me, you were okay!" i smile feeling on the top of the game for a second there

-" I challenge you Ally Dawson, here and now, you vs. Me, a singing competition"

-" Not going to happen Moon" i laugh

-"What was that? Is Dawson maybe little affraidson?"

-"Affraidson is not a word moon"

-"Is it chickens i hear, oh no it's you" he gives me a gentle push

-" Challenge excepted Moon, Bring it on cause you are going down" I tell him gaah that boy knows my buttons...

-"you've ever heard anything by the wax Ally?"

-" No i haven't, what a flattering name" I laugh

-" It's about time you do!" he chuckles

_There's this girl I know, she's always on mind_

_I love it how our paths always seem to intertwine_

_She could be my everything, I know she could be mine_

_But to be my everything, requires too much time_

_From me_

_She cool, She's smart_

_She got a good head, she give good heart_

_There's this girl I know, she lives right down the street_

_So we ain't gotta go too far to go out for a bite to eat_

_She could be my everything, I could probably date her_

_But if she was my everything, I'd probably fucking hate her_

_She cool, She's smart_

_She got a good head, she give good heart_

_She could be everything, pulling on my heart strings_

_It be driving me insane, I ain't got time to play these games_

_I need my schedule free, She just maybe_

_In love with me_

_But in love ain't something I want to be_

_There's this girl I know, she's always on my phone_

_Calling, texting, asking questions_

_She don't ever want to leave me alone_

_She could be my everything, She could be the one_

_But if she was my everything, I'd never get shit done_

_She cool, She's smart_

_She drives me nuts, she makes me bust several bananas_

_B-A-N-A, Shut up, trick!_

_She could be everything, pulling on my heart strings_

_It be driving me insane, I ain't got time to play these games_

_I need my schedule free, She just maybe_

_In love with me_

_But in love ain't something I want to be_

_She could be everything, pulling on my heart strings_

_It be driving me insane, I ain't got time to play these games_

_I need my schedule free, She just maybe_

_In love with me_

_But in love ain't something I want to be_

-"So are you giving up already" Austin teases me

- " No way but you listen to some weird shit music", i tell him while laughing

-" If you think you can do better than that then go a head the stage is yours" he smirks

I take his ipod and go trough the songs...

- "I like this one it's almost as it was written about you" a smile is curving on my lips.

as the music starts playing clap my knee to the rhythm, I can see Austin smile.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_THE WAY you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_(And I can't even explain why)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_(And I can't even explain why)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again NEXT summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is hmmh.._

_Fit you like a glove, boy_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn boy it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_(And I can't even explain why)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_"Run as fast as you can."_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker_

As i finish the song i can see him smiling!

-"You like Olli Murs and Flo rida?" he asks

-"Sure they are great" I tell him

- "I got to give it to you, that was amazing"like the change btw he adds pointing out the few words i changed in the song so it would suit me better

-"What can i say i am a great song writer" I laugh

-"Really?" he asks

-"well i do write songs" I tell him

-" I don't believe you, you are the shy girl!"

-" Duh it is always the 'shy girls' who end up writing the songs, that or their diary" i roll my eyes at him

- "Well yeah sing me something of your own"

-"right now?"

-"well we can sit here until tomorrow but now is good too" he laughs

- "Okay", I tell him and start to take out my book, but he stops me by putting a hand on it"

-" You surely can come up with something right now" he tells me and smirks

-"ugghh fine" I shrug and put the book back.

So very fast i make up a melody in my head, i hum it trough two or three times as Austin constantly keeps staring at me. When the melody is there i concentrate my eyes on him and smile.

**_[verse 1; ally singing]_**

_Sitting here by you _

_and it makes me think and wonder,_

_we didn't i walk home, _

_and just not care about the thunder,_

_uhmm..._

_you give me that one look, _

_and try to get me fall,_

_you should know me better,_

_a am not that kind of a girl, not at all_

At this point i can hear him chuckle...

**_[pre-chorus; ally singing]_**

_yeaah yeaahh... _

_But baby, you,_

_you make it true,_

_somewhere in your mind_

_and i have no clue,_

_but i like you, i do,_

_that's not the right answer i wanna find._

**_[chorus; ally singing]_**

_Why do i make things so complicated,_

_i would be better of, telling that i hate it,_

_that i hate you, and you ,and you once more_

_why am i stupid enough to start to fall,_

_Baby you're the bad boy, messing with my head,_

_i should avoid you, date good guys instead,_

_but you make me feel so special, like the one,_

_it's lies and games, everything that has began,_

_and i know i am stupid, and i will regret this,_

_but baby just lean closer and give me that kiss,_

I do not why i allow myself sing those words in the car, it's really stupid considering the situation. Instead of looking at him I take a deep breath, and look out of the window to gather my thoughts, to make a second verse, but i don't get to because he starts to singing.

**_[verse 2; Austin singing]_**

_listen here girl,_

_just for a moment listen to this,_

_this feeling is deep,_

_it's deep as hell, it really is!_

_I don't know where words come from,_

_i' don't really know at all,_

_you smiling like that,_

_is going to make me fall, fall deep!_

**_[pre-chorus; Austin singing]_**

_yeaah yeaahh... _

_But baby, you,_

_tell me what you want to hear_

_i promise i will take you there_

_and i have no clue,_

_but i like you, i do,_

_that's not the right answer i wanna find._

**_[chorus; Austin singing]_**

_Why do i make things so complicated,_

_i would be better of, telling that i hate it,_

_that cant stand you, and you ,and you once more_

_why am i careless enough to let myself fall,_

_Baby you're the good girl, messing with my head,_

_i should avoid you, do my kind of girls instead,_

_but you make me feel so much better, like this part,_

_it's smiles and laughs, everything that is new, that did just start,_

_and i know i am out of my mind, and i will regret this,_

_but baby just lean closer and give me that kiss,_

-"YOU! you changed my chorus", i snap at him

- "It needed and update", he chuckles

- "NOBODY messes with my songs" i raise my voice only to burst down in laugh

- "you are a big girl, i think you can handle it" he tells me and gives me a wink

- "is there something wrong with your eye" I ask him

- " you tell me", he smirks and leans in trying to kiss me.

Instead of kissing him i give him an evil smile and continue with the song.

[Bridge; ally singing]

Oh see what you did there,right out of nowhere,

you stole my song,now you'll try to steal my heart.

-"Great so now we are in a musical number?", he shrugs. As i continue:

And after a while, you have had enough time,

so you leave me behind and move on to a new part.

[Bridge continues; Austin sings]

But tell me, what is happening in here,

why do i suddenly feel the urge to care,

it just can't be a sign, like you, the angel from above,

you know that bad boys, they never can fall in love?

_**[pre-chorus; ally singing]**_

_yeaah yeaahh... _

_But baby, you,_

_you make it true,_

_somewhere in your mind_

_and i have no clue,_

_but i like you, i do,_

_that's not the right answer i wanna find._

**_[chorus; ally singing]_**

_Why do i make things so complicated,_

_i would be better of, telling that i hate it,_

_that i hate you, and you ,and you once more_

_why am i stupid enough to start to fall,_

_Baby you're the bad boy, messing with my head,_

_i should avoid you, date good guys instead,_

_but you make me feel so special, like the one,_

_it's lies and games, everything that ahs began,_

_and i know i am stupid, and i will regret this,_

_but baby just lean closer and give me that kiss_

_**[Ally sings:]**__Why do i make things so complicated,_

_**[Austin sings:]**__ (it is a complete mess, yes i confess i don't even know what i am doing)_

_**[Ally sings:]**__that i hate you, and you ,and you once more_

_**[Austin sings:]**__ ( it is just ridiculous girl, but i am falling)_

_**[ally sings:]**__Baby you're the bad boy, messing with my head,_

_**[Austin sings]**__( and baby you are the good girl messing with the bad boys head instead)_

_**[Ally sings:]**__but you make me feel so special, so bad but like i am finally the one,_

_**[Austin sings:]**__ you make my head spinning, and i'll be winning, and i just can't be gone._

_**[both:]**__and i know i am stupid, and next morning i will regret this,_

_**[ally sings:]**__but baby just lean closer in, __**[Austin sings:]**__(girl you lean closer in) _

_**[both:]**__and give me that one kiss._

-" That you can call a song", Austin tells me when he pulls over to my yard.

-"We make a pretty good team" I smile

-" So what is it called?" he asks

-"A call for help?!" i laugh

- " No, i would call it 'the one kiss' " He suggestes

-" I like it" i smile

-" so how about you giving me the one kiss now", He smriks

-"I knew there where a catch, good bye Austin," i laugh when i get out of the car.

Then i suddenle rush back, I know i am going to regret it tomorrow as we sang in the song, but i just had to. I get back in and give him a quick peak on the lips, after that i get out.

- See you tomorrow Austin, I yell before i run inside.


	12. It's going down, maybe?

**STILL NOT OWNING AUSTIN AND ALLY :) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**KIRA'S POV**

Everyone was having fun, of course the party was 'little' out of hand but my dad was out of country and yeah mom was with him so, i was in charge as alwas. Now i just had to find Austin, i needed to know if he was jealous about Ally coming with Elliot then my plan was working otherwise well, otherwise i don't know what. I looked around to find him, but there was just too many people. I decided to call Cass but didn't get to pic up my phone because Brooke came up to me.

-"You got to see this", she exclaimed

-"What is it" I asked confused

- "Well i thought you should know " she told me calmly

And there he was, Austin Moon sucking faces with a blond chick. I felt so disappointed so i just ran upstairs with Brooke on my heals. As i fell on the bed screaming, she sat there besides me petting my head.

-"It's okay hun, he doesn't dessirve you" Brooke told me trying to make me feel better

If only that would have been the reason to my frustration, i wasn't the perfect girlfriend, i knew that, but no I felt so stupid. How couldi have made poor innecent Ally a part of this mess? I should have known better.

- " It's not that, Brooke, I actually wanted to break up with him" I started to expalin to Brooke when i felt done screaming

- " So? now you have the perfect opportunity" she told me with a smile

- "No that's not it, i kind of pulled that Ally girl to this mess, so now there is no way out of this shit without her getting hurt!" I told Brooke

-" So, it's not like she is your friend now?"

-"well she kind of is, and i like her, she is really sweet and doesn't dessirve this"

-" Okay, then we do have a problem" Brooke smiled

- " what am i supposed to do" I asked

- " First of all let's get that Piper girl out of here!" Brooke laughed

-"WHO?"

-" Try to hang on Kira, that girl Austin was changing saliva with" she snapped

- " oh.. her, so how will we do that?"

- " leave it to me" she told me with a evil smile that didn't suit her that well

- " and then what?"

- " then you'll go and break up with that jerk..."

-"I told you about this bet! I can't!"

- " No you totally can, just tell him that the bet still on!"

-" But do we wan't him playing Ally like that!?"

-"Of course not!" Brooke smiled "but we are going to play him, a big time"

-"Okay, you better have a plan because i have nothing" I smiled

-"Trust me I have a plan and it is genius!"

**BROOKE'S POV**

I was furious, and no don't think it was because of Kira making the bet, sure it was stupid but I was furious because Kira actually was my friend and she was really nice, oh and maybe i was a little pissed off about the fact that Austin had chosen Piper over me! Just a little, i am not a bad person but hey, i really liked him last year, the point still is i was really furious!

-"Piper hi", I said when i saw the standing there besides each other.

-"Hi! Brooke,right?" She said looking a little confused

-" yes you remembered me!" I said like it was the most exciting thing ever.

-"yeah, yey me" She smiled really awkwardly

-"oh hi Austie, what's up, you know Piper? She is from my... hm.. historieeh class" I smiled

- " Oh no we just met", he said and looked at her very, very awkwardly

-"Oh okay, yeah i was actually looking for you Austie, Kira wanted to see you, she said it was really important!"

-"Oh okay" he said

-" So Piper, you wanna grab a drink or something" I asked her

-"mmhh sure" she said

I saw Austin looking at us as he went upstairs, i waved at him and smiled to Piper then.

- "He is really, cute ain't he" i asked her

-"I have never thought of that, he has a girlfriend right, Kira?" She asked me, i wasn't buying it, sorry girl you are dealing with a professional,

-" Well yeh, you could call her his girlfriend"I said and giggled hysterically as I tottered a little. She grabbed my hand

-"are you sure, you are okay ? How much did you have of that?" she asks and looks at the cup in my hand

Just tell me i am a genius already!

- "Oh noh, I am noooot drunk, AT ALL" I say and start giggle again

- " Okay..." She states and rolls her eyes

-"buut you could, find my Austie to me" I ask pleadingly

-"your what?"

-"my aaaauuustieee"

-"Austin as in Austin Moon?"

- "Yeaah i want my Austie!"

- "She is dating Kira, you remember?" Piper tells me with a stiff smile

-"okay don't tell Kira, this is a sechret!", i whisper yell "I am sechrtly his girlfriend" I squeel

-"oh okay, i think you have had too much of that" he laughs stiffly

-" You don't believe me? you don't believe me? but i can proof it, look at this!" I tell her taking of my ring. "See" i handle the ring over to her

- " what am i looking at?" she asks

- "he gave it to me to our two year anniversary" I smile and squel again

And then she finds it, the carving inside, 'To my Brookie, 22. 7' .

- "why didn't he tell me" she asks

-"ith's a sheecret remember" I smile and wink at her

-"oh, i think i have to go now" she says

-"Already?"

-"yeah i have to pull a surfing practice in the morning" she tells me " could you do me a favor? Tell Austin not to call me ever again!"

-"Why would he call you?" I ask he innocently

- "Exactly" she tells me as she leaves

This was just too easy!

-"Don't tell me you were using that old ring of yours again" I hear i voice behind me say

- "Well hi there Dallas" I smile to him

-" Brooke you can't just scare girls off me, by showing them the ring your Grandpa gave you on your birthday" he tells me as he comes closer

-"That's why i didn't do that" I smile back

-" so what was it then"

-"Don't worry baby, i was just helping a friend" I laugh as hi kisses me, once, twice, and after that i stop counting. After a while i pull away.

-I need a favor babe, whisper in his ear.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"KIRA? ARE YOU IN HERE?" I yell as i get upstairs.

- "I'm here" she yells from her room and i quickly get in there

- "Sit down, we need to talk" She tells me softly

-"What did I do?" i ask as she pets the bed besides her, i sit down, what else can i do, I already know i am going to be in deep trouble.

-"I can't believe you kissed her", she tells me angrily

- " but you told me to kiss her, remember the bet and everything" I ask her calmly

-"NOT HER! THAT OTHER GIRL, THAT BITCH, PIPER OR WHAT EVER HER NAME IS!" she yells at me.

- "oh", i say and feel bad, i really do, i never ment to hurt Kira, it might sound stupid but i just didn't believe she'd care. She takes a deep breath.

-"I am not going to yell, i don't want to" she sighs

-"Listen Kira I am really sorry...I just"

-"No Austin, it's not going to be okay, let's just break up" she says quietly

- "Are you sure? just like that, what about our past?"

-" you ruined it!" she says and looks away

-"Kira i am really sorry!"

-" So am I Austin, it was my fault too, maybe it wasn't just meant to be?"

-"okay, so friends?"

-"Friends!" she smiles

-"What about the bet, it's over right?"

-"No it's still on, you have your pride to lose remember?" she winks to me

-" Oh you are going to lose" I smile and we laugh with her.

**ALLY'S POV**

-"do i look okay? Cass?" i yell as i here someone open my door.

-"You amazing, very beautiful", someone tell me but it's not Cass,

-" hi handsome"I laugh as Elliot enters the room.

-" I thought i was called hottie" he smirks

-" Nope, you are hot during day and handsome during evening" I smile

-" Oh I see" he laughs, i can't help it but it feels as something is missing, I know that it's wrong but i keep missing austins witty answers. It doesn't mean i like him, i just like confrontation, let's leave it there

-"So are you ready?" Elliot asks

- "Yeah let's go!" tell him

we get to the car but there is only Cass, no Gavin i feel very unsure if i should point out about it but i chose not to, even if Cass gives me a huge smile i as enter the car.

-"You look Ama-ziing" She smiles

-"You look amazing too" I tell her

-"Thanks sis, I hope i do, even if Gavin is away to meet his step-mom and everything, i want to wow people" she laughs and ignores Elliot rolling his eyes to her.

-"you are doing a great job by far" I laugh

As we enter the party Cass leaves upstairs, I look around and see Trish dancing with a guy, i think might be Markus, at least he is really good looking.

I see Austin walking down the stairs as Elliot leans in and kisses me softly on my chin.

-"You wanna dance" He asks

-"No, please no, i don't dance, i am terrible"i tell him

-"Oh okay" He tells and shrugs, I see him glancing at a blond girl who waves at him.

- "But you go, i'll be fine here"

-"No i came here with you" he tells me

-" Now you sound like i would be a little kid Elliot, don't be stupid i can handle a little alone time" I smile. I see him glancing at the blond girl. " Elliot it's just one dance right, it's okay, it's not cheating or anything" I tell him

-" If you are sure you'll be okay" he tells me and gives me a quick kiss and poof he is gone.

I try o see him but nothing, also there no sign of Cass or Kira and Trish and Markus are long gone, oh and Brooke of course, sadly i have to say that i am a bit happy about Brooke missing cause she frightens me a little. Even if she is all sweet and that, i wouldn't be surprised if she turned out to be a ninja or something! Sorry! I walk to Kira's kitchen to get me some water, i don't usually drink alcohol, as i walk in to someone

-"I am so sorry", I gasp.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"I am so sorry" I hear her say as she walks right in to me,i know that voice and as i turn around i see Ally's face drop down.

- "Nice to see you princess", i smirk

-"Oh i see it was you, i take my apologize back", she smiles

- " you know it doesn't work like that", I chuckle

-"whatever" she says and tires to walk away but i follow her

-"want something to drink" i ask as she looks for a cup of some kind.

- "I want you to leave me alone", she tells me

-"that's not on the menu, darling" i smile

-"Oh if that's the case, then i take a cup of water", she says

-" so you don't drink alcohol, why doesn't that surprise me" I joke as I get the cup

-"What's that supposed to mean?" she snaps at me

-"nothing, It's just a part of your good-girl image", I laugh " and it makes me want you even more!" I whisper

-"I changed my mind pull me your favorite drink" she tells me quickly

-"You know, you are very bad at this game?" I ask her

-"What a game, i didn't even know we were playing" she coughs

-" The flirting-game", I laugh and laugh at the shocked expression on her face.

-"For your fact, WE are not flirting" She tells me as she takes a sip of the drink i gave her"at least i am not flirting with you!"

-"Okay the whatever floats your boat ally!"

She coughs and walks out of the kitchen to the patio, i follow her as i do not have anything better to do, i rgab me a cup with me and a sit beside her as she sits on one of the stairs leading to the beach.

-"So did you come alone" I ask her remembering the conversation is school.

-" No,i didn't, i came with Cass and Elliot" she answers matter-factly.

-"Oh so where is Elliot then, is she maybe flirting with that girlfriend of his" I ask bitterly

-" We, are not dating, and even if we were, do you see him, your sentence makes no sense" she tells me with an irritating told-you-so smile

-"oh cute you told i referd you as his girlfriend, no i meant the blond one, Anna or something" I smile to her

-"that's just low Austin, Elliot would never cheat! and he couldn't because we are not together!" she tells me and rolls her eyes to me.

"ok, whatever you say" I tell her and stare out to the sky.

-"So?" she says to break the silence "what do people do at this kind of parties?"

I wanna chuckle, oh ally you are making this too easy to me, way too easy. Instead i get up and give her my hand.

-"Come on! I'll show you" I tell her, she laughs and grabs my hand.

-"What like the ultimate party experience with Austin Moon?"

-"Something like that" I chuckle and take her back inside


	13. The ultimate party experience

**I AM SUCH A BAD WRITER, YOU KNOW THE PHASE"GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO FEEL WOWED ABOUT AND THEN PAUSE" GOOD FOR YOU BECAUSE I DON'T! WHEN I GET THE INSPIRATION I USUALLY WRITE TOO MANY CHAPTERS AND THEN AFTER LIKE 15 MINUTES I FIND ALL OFF THEM HERE! SO YES I DO HAVE A PROBLEM A HUGE PROBLEM! THIS IS GOING TO LEAD THAT THE STORY IS GOING TO BE EXTRA LONG IN THE END BUT HEY LET'S NOT WORRY ABOUT IT YET! ALSO WHEN I DON'T HAVE INSPIRATION I WILL BE A PAIN IN THE ASS AND NOT UPDATE IN TWO WEEK... LOVE YOU TOO! ** **I THOUGHT I WOULD ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS BEFORE THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY AND PLEASE CONTINUE READING I AM FOR YOUR INFORMATION DOING MY BEST HERE, WITH THIS FANFIC, TWO UNCOMPLETED BOOK AND AND OTHER STUFF! bUT ON TO THE REVIEWS SHE SAID...**

LRS.9401 chapter 12 . 5h ago

:) Plz update!:)

_- I WILL :)_

Lolly chapter 7 . Jul 12

I love this story!

_-THANKS, THAT MEANS A LOT TO ME!_

someone chapter 7 . Jul 12

oooh make ally hard to get! it'll juice things up :)

_-SHE SORT OFF IS, AIN'T SHE! AT LEAST I HAVE VERY DIFFICULT TO HANG ON WHAT GOES ON IN THAT PRETTY HEAD OF HERS ;)_

LRS.9401 chapter 11 . Jul 13

Aww yay  
_-I KNOW RIGHT, THIS SERIOUSLY IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER! 3_

LRS.9401 chapter 7 . Jul 12

Cool please update!  
_- I DID! SORRY I AM A BAD PERSON! HERE IS A KISS FOR YOU SO YOU'LL CONTINUE READING ;) 3_

RauraLaurano chapter 5 . Jul 11

OMG UPDATE

_-YES MY FRIEND I DID, TWICE THI DAY AND AIN'T PROUD OF IT! ;)_

Endless21 chapter 5 . Jul 11

I like this! :)

_-THANK YOU, I LIKE YOU FOR LIKING THIS! AND ENDLESS21 IS A COOL NAME!_

LRS.9401 chapter 5 . Jul 11

Just get them together

-_HONEY WHATS THE FUNNY PART OF THIS STORY THEN? ;) JUST ASKING_

LRS.9401 chapter 3 . Jul 11

Haha please update! :)

_- I AM LATE ANSWERING THIS BUT I DID! :) I THINK YOU ARE ONE OF MY FIRST EVER READERS BTW! THANKS FOR HANGING ON THE STORY!_

Guest chapter 2 . Jun 8

Can u please put speech marks I sometimes get confused thnx great chapter by the way :)

_-I EDITED THE TWO FIRST CHAPTERS AND NOW THERE IS SPEECH MARKS :)_

veryimpatientfan chapter 2 . Jun 7

Great so far. Some constructive criticism (not really about the story) could you put quotes around where they're talking? That would help with some confusion I have. Other than that, I love the story so far!

_- GREAT THAT YOU LIKE IT AND FOR THE IMPROVEMENT READ ABOVE!_

SEXY1998 chapter 1 . May 31

can you write ore chapters please

- YEY FIRST REVIEW EVAH! YES I AM POSTING ONE AFTER ANSWERING YOU SO KEEP IT TOGETHER CAUSE HERE IT GOES!

**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTER ANNA :) ALSO I OWN THE SONG ALLY IS WORKING ON IN THIS CHAPTER WITCH HAS MADE AN APPEARANCE IN ONE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TOO! THE SONG AUSTIN IS HUMMING IS UNDERCOVER BY ZARA LARSSON, I DO NOT OWN THAT 3 LOVE YOU ALL KEEP REVIEWING AND YEAH ENJOY THE STORY! 3**

**ALLY'S POV**

I follow Austin back inside, his hand is in mine all the time, OMG that will be amazing lyrics to the song...

_"I am not sure whats happening,_

_why do i keep seeing him,_

_in my dreams?_

_He's in my mind both day and night,_

_i love his smile and the way we fight,_

_but what does he see in me?_

_This is crazy,_

_but maybe _

_why couldn't it be true,_

_he calls me lady,_

_but oh baby,_

_why cant i just forget you?_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,"_

-"So here it start's the ultimate party experience with Austin Moon" He whispers to me, and breaks the little bubble i was in.

-"Okay let's do it", i tell him feeling the rush taking over my body.

-"So you walk in, high five your friends, feel good about yourself, maybe there is a girl, no a guy in your mind, you smile at him", he explains to me as i can't help but to laugh at him.

-" he comes her gives you a quick hug, says hi how are you" he continues as he actually gives me a quick hug.

- "And i answer that i am fine", I laugh

-"amateur, no you smile giggle a little and ask him when he arrived" he tells me with a sparkle in his eyes.

-"okay but why?"

-" it makes hm think he has the upper hand, he knows this place, better than you at least" Austin smiles

-"which he obviously doesn't" I tell him

-"Shhh.. this is my experience you remember?" he tells me with a wink

- "fine, party killer" I tell him

-"never call me that!" he laughs "anyways then he asks if you want a drink and you say maybe, leaving him to wonder if you are interested about him, so he starts to walk to the drinks as you follow him"

-"what if.." i try to ask

-"shhh.. i said you start walking" he tells me and i do, walking beside him.

-"you let your hand touch him a bit, just a little and the you reach for the drinks", he tells me

"mmh okay..."

-" now the key to the ultimate party experience is to drink a little, enough to have fun, but less than getting drunk" he handles me a cup which has very little of the drink in the bottom left as he poured the rest of the drink to his cup.

-"meeting a guy, check, not too drunk, check, what then?" i ask him

-"Then darling, then you take your lady, or guy and spend time on the dance floor"

-" ugghh... can't i just kick the guy who called me his darling instead?" I ask as Austin takes my hand

- "No that's not a part of the ulti..."

-"the ultimate Austin Moon party experience i know, i know" I shrug " but Austin i do not dance, I am the worst dancer even born"

- "That's why the guy is so lucky, he gets the ultimate chance to help you" Austin winks to me

-"And you are just ultimately annoying" I tell him

-"And that my dear is not the correct use of the word ultimate!" he laughs as he pulls me to the dance floor. He stops and turns to me.

-"He grabs your waist like this and pulls you closer," he tells me and well grabs my waist and pulls me closer. " he let's you go just to lift your hands behind his neck, like this" he smiles and you already know that he does the exact same thing. Then he grabs my waist again.

-"And then what" I gasp

-"Then, then he stares at you and listens to the music and starts moving"

-"And what do i do?"

-"you listen to his movements follow him, loosen up and most of all learn how to feel the beat"

-"oh okay" I try to do as he says and it's surprisingly easy.

-"And as he sees you relax, he smiles" Austin smiles

-"he might start humming the song the song to your ear, mmhhh... that's when we uncover, uncover, uncover" he hums "and you ask..."

-"Austin what are you doing" I giggle

-" So because he doesn't wan't to answer your question he does this cool dance move he learned", he tells me and pics me up bridal style, spins a few times before he puts me back down, looking in my eyes, and I can't help to smile.

-" Then he takes your hand like this" he tells me and locks fingers as do I, "and you head out to the patio again"

-"why?" I ask but he just gives me a smile. "we are here then what?"

-"Then he feels really nervous because i am sure you are going to think i am a dork, but he does this," he says as he surprises me by lifting me to the patio railing, its really low but i sit there feeling like i will fall if he let's go of me.

- "AUSTIN!" i giggle

- " then", he continues, "then he leans in a bit, not to much but enough to make you blush, and making you want to kiss me too", he smirks

-"like i ever, would want..." i am cut of by his lips on mine and this tingly feeling in my stomach. We kiss, for a long time, it's not like the last quick peak on his lips, it's a real kiss. As i pull out for breath i can't help to ask,

"then what", I smile at him.

He doesn't have time to answer because Cass is yelling for me, again it's like she always needs me when i spend time with Austin.

-" and that's my cue to disappear, but don't worry princess! we are having diner on monday remember" he smiles and jumps over the patio railing and well disappears. I get down from the railing.

-"Oh there you are", Cass sighs

-"yeah I was just well, yes," I try to gather my thoughts

-" oh you have had a busy night I see, Kira was asking for you," Cass laughs

And as we head upstairs i can see what she means, I look like a mess, my make up is destroyed and well the hair is very , very messy.


	14. It's not easy having a plan!

**I OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER, EXCEPT ANNA! SEE NOW I AM STARTING TO OWN PEOPLE... WHOOPS SORRY ANNA! :)**

**KIRA'S POV**

-"So yeah, we broke up", i tell Cass

- "okay then what" she asks me

-"the bet is still on" I tell her

-"You want that piece of trash to be with Ally" Cass almost yells at me

-"no, Brooke changed the plan"

-"Since when was Brooke, a part of this plan" Cass asks

-" Calm down Cass!"

-"Calm down? huh? you know my brother is 'dating' Ally, just to make your plan work, he has a girlfriend Kira! A girlfriend!, now you are just changing the plan without telling me? Oh wait you didn't, Brooke did, Brooke who has been part of the plan what? about two or three hours now?"

-"Okay Cass I am very sorry! But Austin needs to pay!"

-"And you don't, you slept with Trent when you guys were still together, don't play the innocent one here" Cass yells

- " This is not about me, this is about Ally" I tell her calmly

-"How do you even dare to say that, this is mess is a mess because you didn't want to break up with Austin!"

-"That's true, but i am not mad at Austin, because he played me, i am mad at him because how he treated Ally"

-"Bullshit Kira,that's total bullshit"

-"I wish it was, I really feel bad for Ally, if I wouldn't i woud stop this bet right here, You know i don't want hurt people"

-"Ally is a really nice girl" Cass states

-" And i need your help save the situation"

-"Fine but just because Ally is a nice girl, and because you are my bff" she tells me

-"Thanks Cass, I owe you big time"

-"Oh you do, you really do"She tells me but starts laughing right after

We talk a while and then Brooke comes in,

-"All done, that bitch is gone", she laughs as she falls to a chair next to my bed.

-"Who is?" Cass asks

-"That Piper girl of course, and she thought she never wanted o see him again", she smirks

-"okay credits to you but what, how did you do that" I laugh

-" I just used a little trick, and oh if she asks you Cass I have been secretly dating Austin and that's why Kira broke up with him ok?"

-"You have?"

-"Of course not, she just thinks i have" Brooke rolls her eyes.

-" I don't care how you did it, you are amazing" I sqeele

-" Really great" Cass nods

-" So now we make Austie, fall in love with that brunette chick", Brooke sings

-"Ally" Cass mumbles

-"Like i care" Brooke laughs and for a minute i think of throwing her out, sorry she is just so rude sometimes

-"so what do we do" I ask instead of that

-" Just as before, make them spend time together although not too much, just enough, but when he does we make Ally break his heart to a million pieces" Brooke tells us

-" Not bad actually" Cass smiles

-" You are an evil genius," I tell her

-"well thank you" She laughs

-" So Cass goes and finds Elliot and yeah just tell him he doesn't have to pretend anymore, ok?" I tell Cass

-"Shhh..."shushes us

-"What" Cass whispers

-"Listen" Brooke tells us and walks to one of my windows, as she opens it we hear Ally talking, and then...

-"Come on! I'll show you" Austin tells her, and she laughs.

-"What like the ultimate party experience with Austin Moon?" that's Ally talking

-"Something like that" he chuckles and take her back inside

-"Okay, change of plans I was thinking of letting you Brooke go, but now Cass goes and deals with her brother and we go downs stairs to well look after that girl. Okay?

**CASSIDY'S POV**

As i walk off I smile to myself, Austin might be a jerk but he sounded so sweet with Ally, maybe he really is falling for her? I walk trough the people to find my brother kissing with Anna.

-"Hi there", I tell them and they jump off each other

- "Cass, I am so sorry I know i was supposed to be with Ally", Elliot says

-"It's okay bro, I actually came by to tell you to end up things with her tomorrow, so you guys can be together again, and yeah Ally might find someone else, someone real" I tell him

-"Oh okay" Elliot tells me and turns around to kiss Anna again

-"But i would suggest you guys go and make out somewhere else I tell him"

-"So that Ally won't walk in on us, yeah sorry about not thinking", Elliot shrugs

-"I could drive you guys, Where would you wanna go" I suggest

-"We could go to Anna's place right hun?" Elliot asks

- "Yeah sounds great", she smiles

- " Come on then"

After fifteen minutes, I am back at the party, Kira and Brooke go back upstairs and tell me that Ally is on the patio with Austin.

-" Just interrupt them just before it gets intense" Brooke tells me

-"We are talking about austin, it's intense all the time"I snap

-"Well more intense than this" She tells me

"Fine"I say and stay there watching

-"Cass can you come and help with the music" Trent yells to me

I walk there for three minutes, i promise. And when i return i see Austin kissing my friend like life and dead was hanging on that one kiss. Yep I missed my spot... well who cares?

-"Ally!" I yell "Where are you Ally"

I wait a few seconds before i walk to teh patio, seeing Austin gone makes me smile

-"Oh there you are", I sigh

-"yeah I was just well, yes," Ally mumbles

-" oh you have had a busy night I see, Kira was asking for you," I laugh as we head upstairs

I see her glancing in the mirror with a worried look on her face.

-Oh come here, let me help you" I whisper to her and drag her to the toilet. There I take Kira's brush and fix her hair a little, she takes off her lipstick and i give her my red one. as she is ready, she glances in the mirror unsure of the picture.

-"See that's better" I say and we walk to Kira's room

- "What took tou so long" Kira asks me

- "Intense, Cass I said intense" Brooke mutters to me

-"Oh next time you have to be more specific," i tell her with a big smile

- "what was it Kira, Cass said you wanted to see me" Ally asks ignoring our fight, poor thing doesn't know we are actually fighting about her.

-"Yeah i need to tell you and Cass that me and Austin broke up earlier today, I am okay though, it was mutual, it just didn't work anymore

-" Oh my god, I am so sorry Kira," Ally gasps

-"No honey it's really, okay , I am fine, and it wasn't your fault in anyway,so yeah I just thought I should tell you guys so we can avoid the awkwardness, she smiles.

An awkward silence lays down in the room, you can see Ally thinking.

- "I feel terrible Kira,she tells her"

-"Ally as Kira said it's not your or anyone's fault, they just lost the sparkle, that's all" I tell her

-"now who is up for some girl power, party" Brooke laughs

-"We" Kira yells and they both run downstairs, Ally sits there, not doing anything.

-" I think i should take you home" I smile to her "You've got a pretty crazy party already right"

-"huh? What do you mean?" She says but blushes

-"No i just think we came here really early and i guess you were dancing and having fun earlier, cause that's what you do at parties" I tell her and try to look innocent

- "Oh yeah, you're right, i would love to go home" she shrugs " But you don't have to take me i'll walk or take the cab, maybe"

-"I want to" I tell her

-"I would love to have a sister just like you" she tells me

-"And I would be honored to have a sis like you" I smile

ALLY'S POV

Cass is driving as I am basically sleeping, I jump when my phone vibrates.

AmaustinMoon: Did you get home safely?

I can't help to smile

-"Who is that" Cass asks me

-"My dad, he is asking when I'll be home, I lie

-"Okay let's say I believe you for a moment, aren't you going to answer?" Cass laughs

-"Oh yes of course" I tell her as i type in

AllysonD: No princess huh?

AmaustinMoon: I thought you didn't like it sweetie

AllysonD: Now is not a good time, Austin!

AmaustinMoon: Are you kissing your boyfriend?

AllysonD: No, I allready told Elliot is not my boyfriend!

AmaustinMoon: Are you kissing him?

AllysonD: No!

AmaustinMoon: Are your daddy sitting besides you?

AllysonD: No! But...

AmaustinMoon: Then this is a perfectly good time love!

AllysonD: but Cass is!

AmaustinMoon: Tell her I sais HI!

AllysonD: Stop it!

AmaustinMoon: Fine if you wish so but remember we are still on for Monday! 3

AllysonD: Bye Austin!

AmaustinMoon: See you on Monday, Monday, Monday remember our date on Monday, I see you on Monday!

AllysonD: In your dreams maybe! :D

AmaustinMoon: No you see me in yours already! So i'll see you in real life!

AllysonD: You are so argg...

**OKAY ANY THOUGHT'S OF BROOKE BEING IN CHARGE OF THE PLAN NOW? GOOD/ BAD? OH AND HERE IS A FEW MORE QUESTIONS. YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE? WHAT PAIRINGS ARE YOU HOPING TO SEE. OH AND MY FAVE WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER BESIDES AUSTIN AND ALLY IN THIS STORY? LOVE YA GUYS! 3**


	15. Sunday break-ups and songwriting

**YEP I KNOW THAT YOU THINK I AM HOPELESS, UPDATING MY SECOND CHAPTER, I JUST COULDN'T WAIT, I STILL OWN ONLY ANNA, NOTHING ELSE AND I HAVE TO MAKE A CORRECTION THE ZARA LARSSON SONG IN CHAPTER "THE ULTIMATE PARTY EXPERIENCE" IS ACTUALLY CALLED UNCOVER, NOT UNDERCOVER! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OH AND LEAVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! WHAT WOULD YOU LOVE TO SEE? AND YEAH GO AND ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS IN THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER, LOVE YA! 3**

**ALLY'S POV**

It's Sunday I am siting on my bed, I and writing on the song, it just felt like a good idea, i look at his messages, remembering our kiss and yeah i have nothing better to do.

"I am not sure whats happening,

why do i keep seeing him,

in my dreams?

He's in my mind both day and night,

i love his smile and the way we fight,

but what does he see in me?

_This is crazy,_

_but maybe _

_why couldn't it be true,_

_he calls me lady,_

_but oh baby,_

_why cant i just forget you?_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,"_

I don't know how to continue, maybe this was a bad idea? But then it hits me"

_"...and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,_

_But you spell problems, _

_you spell mistakes,_

_I might be crazy_

_ but not going to let myself fall._

_Not going to cause i already did,_

_I smile to the sky and close me eyelids,_

_you are perfect and you are mine._

_I am sitting here on my bed,_

_I am writing on a song,_

_about you,_

_It felt like an amazing idea,_

_but now i can't move on,_

_i live in fantasies._

_This is crazy,_

_but baby_

_why couldn't you love me,_

_I call out baby,_

_and I shout maybe,_

_Can't you just save me now?_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,_

_But you spell problems, _

_you spell mistakes,_

_I might be crazy_

_ but not letting me to fall._

_Not going to cause i already did,_

_I smile to the sky and close me eyelids,_

_you are perfect and you are mine."_

And i put my book away, and smile, i just need one moment more with him and maybe i can finish the song?

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I've never been into to the whole songwriting thingy, but after the car songsing making up session and everything happening, which is like nothing, i felt for giving it a try. I lie on my bed close my eyes, which sounds girly but so what you can't do push ups when you are writing a song? No! so here i lie on my bed.

"So every time i close my eyes, i see.."

Wait that already is a song, i get annoyed but try again.

"Say something, i am giving up on you, this hope means nothing but i love you!"

Great dude, let's face it you cant write songs that too is already a existing song, okay at least the beginning!

I take a deep breath, once more i give it one more shot, then i am done!

_" Have you ever felt,_

_ like something is wrong,_

_dude you are lying on your bed,_

_ you are writing a song_

_And you close your eyes,_

_ feel the darkness surround you,_

_and the only question you ask yourself_

_ is if she felt that too._

_You used to move on girl by girl, _

_what did this girl do,_

_she is to good to be true,_

_ she does deserve _

_so much better than you,_

_why can't you let her go?_

_And you tell you, it' only a bet,_

_ dude don't fall too deep_

_I can picture everything else,_

_but why won't i get,_

_I am the bad boy messing with a geek,_

_She is just too beautiful forget,_

_i know i will live in regret,_

_when she finds some better and breaks my heart,_

_I have lost my feelings, but start to gaining the again,_

_dude this might be a new chance, a new start._

I cant believe i just wrote a verse and a chorus just like that, but now it's completely blank i get up maybe i should do those push ups anyways, just to feel manly, you know? I do fifty push ups, then i feel hungry and head down stairs to search after pancakes, i don't feel any manlier, because my problem is not that i wouldn't be manly enough, the problem is that i am falling for a girl and i am falling hard. That girl is Ally Dawson the, one girl too good for me and she is therefor never going to be mine, i feel a bit sad but then i feel pancakes and yes let's say that the sun is shining again.

**ALLY'S POV**

I hear the door bell to ring and run downstairs to open the door, i am almost surprised as i see Elliot, i was actually going to call him today!

-"Hi, can i come in", Elliot tells me kind of awkwardly

-"Yeah sure," i shrug

-"So...home alone huh?" He asks

-"yeah my dad is on a mall meting about the shop we own and well my mum lives in Africa so.."

-"cool"

" Elliot, i really need to tell you something" I ramble

-"Me too, i need to tell you something, not me that would just be weird", he says awkwardly

-"yeah tots" I tell him

-"I can't believe you just said tots" he says

-" Me neither" I question myself

-"So who'll go first" he asks

-"You can o first i tell him"

- " No you'll go first" he tells

-"no we are not going to play this game" i tell him

-"Totally not, it's so lame"

-"I know right?" I ask him awkwardly

-"like tots " he laughs

-"i can't believe you made fun of me saying tots" I laugh

-"Me neither" he shrugs

-"So to my point, you are a really nice guy Elliot, and we had a lot's of fun that one day, was it Wednesday?"

-"Wednesday, maybe Thursday?"

-"No the auditions were on Thursday?"

-"Well then it must have been a Tuesday i guess?"

-"Well anyways back to my point, I figured out, i do like you as a friend but it bothers me when people think we are dating, so what i am trying to say here is that i think i am not in love with you Elliot!"

-"okay i see your point there Ally but i need to tell you this and it might break your heart... wait what did you say?"

-"That I am not in to you? Sorry... wait you were going to dump me?"

-"As hard as it is to believe that i would dump an amazing girl like you, yes i was going to but you dumped me first, very gently may i add"

-" okay now this is awkward"

-"really awkward"

-"Yup-p"

-"but hey better awkward than sad, or mean or something badder"

"badder is not a word Elliot, it's called worse" I cant help myself

-"okay i think i just made it even more awkward" he laughs

-" Yeah, unbelievable!" I agree laughing

-"So no hard feelings?" he opens his arms

-"No hard feelings" i tell him as i hug him

**STAY TUNED TO SOME MONDAY-DATE-ACTION IN NEXT CHAPTER IT'S GOING TO BE EPIC! AND I AM GIRL WHO HATE'S THE WORD EPIC WITH ALL MY HEART!**


	16. The date

**I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT, AND I KNOW THAT IT'S PRETTY UNLIKELY THAT IT WOULD HAPPENED BUT ****_IF_**** THERE WOULD BE SOME MICKY AND MANDY SHIPPERS OR HDB FANS OUT THERE, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I KNOW THAT 'FIVE QUESTIONS IS THEIR SPECIAL THING AN YEAH BUT I DO OWN THOSE CHARACTERS AND THEREFOR I WILL USE IT HERE TOO, I THINK IT SUITS THE BAD-BOY AUSTIN AND GOOD-GIRL GREAT! SO YEAH WHAT I AM TRYING TO SAY HERE IS SORRY BUT IT'S NOT LIKE I AM TAKING AWAY ANYTHING FROM THE M'S AND THEY ARE MY OWN CHARACTERS! SO AFTER THIS UNLIKELY AND UNNECESSARY EXCUSE I WILL JUST TELL YOU THAT HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND I AM GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE A PAUSE OF UPDATING NOW CAUSE I AM GOING TO OUR SUMMER PLACE WITH NO INTERNET CONNECTION SO STAY PATIENT. I WILL ANSWER SOME REVIEWS NEXT TIME AND YES I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN OR ALLY OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT FROM THE PART FROM HDB! ENJOY!** **OH AND REMEMBER TO R&R AND F&F** **READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ;)** **NO WITH NO FURTHER DO, HERE WE GO!**

After school I head home quickly, i take a shower and put on new, fresh make-up.

What should i wear, i have no-clue where we are going, Austin has not contacted me after our last messaging moment, back there in Cass's car and i barely saw him at school today.

I decide to put on a pair of casual jeans and a nicer top. I doubt that guy has money to take me to a fancier place. I am already ready when i remember that his parents own the mattress-chain and he has more pocket money than my dad gets paid monthly. So i quickly change, i try on several dresses, and shorts, and a top just in case. After an hour i am ready an i am wearing the same jeans and the top as earlier. That boy really drives me crazy and my room looks like a total mess, i hear him driving to my yard so i quickly push all the clothes to my wardrobe and shut the door, that is going to piss off me later when i have forgotten it. I head downstairs and hear the doorbell ring. I thank god that dad is not home, he wouldn't approve Austin as a boyfriend candidate i am sure, not that i think we are dating, we are just two friends, wait two strangers grabbing diner together, no feelings nothing. Except that we like to kiss each other, at least i do, hopefully he does too, because otherwise i would feel really stupid, i am so confused as i finally get to the door.

- "Hi there Princess, what took you so long" he asks with his usual smirk

- "I am!"I answer him, i know it sounds stupid but for some weird reason ( maybe cause it's the normal thing to do) i thought he would ask if i am ready!

-"Oh you are, can i ask what are you? in to me perhaps?" he chuckles

-" Ugh.. I change my mind i am not coming" i tell him and pretend to close the door

-" Hey, hey ,hey princess, look at me, i am very sorry" he tells me as he grabs my hand " I promise you, i will not make any of well, those kind of comments, until we are int he car"

-"Until we are in the car huh? what a challenge, are you sure you can handle that?" I giggle

-" I guess there is only one way for you to find out?" He smiles

-"Fine let's go" I say and follow him to his car.

As he gets back to the road, we sit there in complete silence, he turns the radio on, but turns the volume down.

- "You look really nice," he says then.

-"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself either" i smile

-"Can't you just admit that i look handsome as hell" he chuckles

-"And there you go again, how many minutes was that, your new record maybe" I go on sarcastically, " but i have to agree with you, you look a lot like the devil" I raise my brows

-"Why so snappy hun" he laughs

-" I am not your hun" I tell him

-"Then why are you on a date with me" he asks me and smirks

-" this is not a date, you said it yourself, just two strangers grabbing diner together" I remind him

-" Yeah but we are not strangers anymore" he smirks at me

-"no? so what would you possibly think that you know about me?" I ask amused

-" You are the goody-good two shoes" he tries

-"E-v-e-r-y-one knows that!" I tell him

-"you think i am attractive?" it's not actually a questions when he asks it, its more like a, a statement

-"That's what you think that you know, there is a difference"

-" You don't like me calling you with names" he suggested

-"who does?" i ask him

-"But mine are really sweet!" he claims

-"Oh shut up!" I laugh

- "Well at least i know that you like kissing me" he smiles

-"So where are we going?"

-"You changing the subject, just proves my point" he chuckles

-" I don't know what you are talking about" I tell him, but i do, i actually like kissing him, a lot.

-"Oh princess stop being mad, we are going to the best date place ever" Austin laughs

-" This is not a date" I tell him

-" so you keep telling me, but here you are, sitting next to me in my car", he tells me

-"that would make a great song" i sigh

-"wanna write one?"

-"not really" i tell him

-"here we are" he tells me as he parks in front of the beach

-"You got to be kidding me", i mumble

- "Just follow me, and give it it a chance, hun"

-" No!" I yell but start laughing as he picks me up and starts running over the beach.

-" You would deserve to get thrown in the sea but because i am a nice guy, i will not do that" he tells me as he slows down

-"Nice guys finish last" I smirk to him

-"Yet at least, and you know i am the bad boy too" he looks at me with eyes that make me shiver.

-"Tadaa", he tells me when we get behind a few cliffs, and there it is, a picnic basket and a beautiful tablecloth with real dishes, and well the whole table setting, there is even a little bouquet of roses in a vase in the middle and two candles that are tucked into the sand.

-"It's amazing", is everything I can tell him

-" only the best is good enough for the good girl right?" he smiles and makes me blush " sit down beautiful lady" he says as i giggle.

-"So did you actually make this stuff," ask, the food is amazing, it's like from a real restaurant, beef or something.

-"Please, you can't let me in to the kitchen, it would be a fucking mess there after that" he chuckles

-"So who did this then" I raise my eye brows

-"Well to let you know a little secret, Dez is a very good Chef", he smiles

-"Dez, that goofy guy? oh sorry i didn't mean to insult him, Trish just calls him that"

-"No it's fine he is very weird i know, but he is a nice guy, that's why we are friend"

-"I never knew you were friends" I tell him

-"There is a lot of things you don't know about me" he smiles

-"Well there is also many things you don't know about me" I chuckle

-"Well maybe i could learn something new about you?" He asks me

-"Nuhuh! No i am not going there Moon, we are supposed to be strangers, remember?"

-"I think we've passed that line already"

-"I don't know what you are tanking about," I tease him.

-" So you are secretly a slut, go around kissing other people" he states and has an very evil look in his eyes

-" Did you just?, Omg! Well at least i do it secretly, what about you handyman, all over the girls in school, I bet there is not one girl that hasn't slept with you!"

-"Funny that you would say that 'cause as i remember it you are a girl too, and we haven't slept together, or maybe you were hinting something about tonight..?" he winks

-"Oh shut up Moon!" I shrug

-"Aws cute, you have a nick-name to me now!"

-"You can't think your last name counts as a nick-name?" Seriously why is this guy so good on getting on my nerves, and why do i like it so much.?

-" But seriously Ally I am not that bad!"

-" Well i am not here to find out stuff about you!"

-"Then why are you here?"

-"You blackmailed me remember?"

-"But me and Kira broke up already and you know that!"

-"Ughh..you, no i give up!"

-"Does that mean you are going to tell me about you?"

-"No!"

-"please!"

-" Ugh.. Fine!" I finally give up and he smiles

-"Let's play five questions" he tells me

-"See that's one thing you have misunderstood again, the game is called 20 questions" I tell him playfully

-" I never misunderstand things princess, I just don't think you have to know everything about me!" he winks

-"you really need to get that eye checked out" I tell him and he laughs "that bad huh?" i ask then

-"No, that boring would be more correct" he smiles

-" Fine" so we just ask each other five questions right?"I ask him

-"Just like that, and the answer has to be honest" He explains

-"Honest huh? are you sure you want to play this game Moon?"

-" Oh just shut up and let me ask you my question already, will you?"

-"Fine go ahead ask your stupid question"

-"Let's start easy, are you more interested of my hair or abs?" he laughs

-" I can't believe i agreed to play with you!" I cough

-"Fine, fine i'll ask you something else then!" He says

-"I didn't say I wasn't going to answer your stupid question, I like your hair more because your abs make me super nervous, I don't like to be so close to guy's" I tell him

-" So you like my hair?" he smirks

-"Are you asking me your second question Moon?" I ask him teasingly

-"No go ahead, your turn" He tells me quickly

- " So are you close to your family?"

-"Yes, especially my little sister, she is so cute, you should come and see her sometime" he tells me with a genuine smile

-"oh ok!" I tell him as i look down, that doesn't sound like the Austin I know, well think i know.

-"is that surprising?"

-"you really have to stop asking questions as we play, if I would be mean you would only have two questions left Moon"

-" But you are not mean, that's one thing i like about you!" he tells me and makes me blush

-"Just ask your question" I snap, when he just looks in my eyes, making me very nervous.

-"Oh okay, so what else do you do on your past time than homework and writing songs?" he asks

-"Well watch movies, hang out with friends, oh and i read too, remember" I tell him

-"Oh yeah the book called Ally, was your favorite!" I know he wants me too and i try to resist the urge but i cant

-"That was not the book!"

-"Whatever you say princess" he laughs

-" why do you keep calling me princess Austin?"

-" It suits you as a told you earlier, also it makes you mad so that's a plus too" he smirks

-" So you just admitted that you like being a jackass?"

-"are you wasting your questions here?" he gives me a wink

-"Arghh... you are just, uhh... well just ask your question"

-" So how is your boyfriend, you guys make a cute couple you know" he tells me suddenly

-"so what is the question here, are you like asking if we are dating now, cause yo ushould be more specific then" I smile " and for your record we are not in a relationship, and not dating anymore either, does that make you happy?"

-"Yes!" he tells me "So what's the worst thing you've ever done?"

-"Slow down there mister, i think it's my turn now!"

-"You asked if it made me happy, and i told you yes, so yeah missed your shot princess just answer the question" he laughs

-"ugh... you are so, i feel like i am repeating myself, and for your question, I skipped class the time you made me late, so either that or the fact that i have been lying to my friends lately"

-"Gosh Ally you are such a goody-good two shoes" he sighs

-"So whats the worst thing you've done then?"

-" I don't think you wanna hear, sweetie, might give you nightmares!"

-" You are crazy Austin Moon" I tell him

-And yet you agreed to go on a date with me!"

-"For the millionth time, Austin THIS IS NOT A DATE"

-" Have you thought about the kiss at the party at all", he asks suddenly, his face is blank, there is no signs of laugh or anything.

-"No" I tell him even if my brain screams yes

-"you have to be honest Ally, that's part of the rules!"

-"Fine, yes i have, have you?"

-"Yes i have"

-"Oh, Austin why did you want to go out with me in the first place?"

-"I think it was called five questions Ally, just five questions" he smiles

-" I hate you Austin!" I tell him but I don't , not even a little, not even at all.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

We've eaten the food, and played five questions with Ally , I just feel very bored off talking, wanting to kiss her and be close to her, but yeah that would be a little creepy.

-"Let's go swimming", I tell her

-"No" She tells me

-"Why not?" I ask her

-"First of all I don't have a swim wear with me, and before you even suggest it I am not going to swim with you without a swimwear Austin" she tells me as i lift my eyebrows at her serious face

-"I wasn't going to suggest that" I smirk

-"Oh okay" she states and calms down

-"No instead I bought you something" I say as I give her a little bag

-"Really Austin? You bought me a bikini? you really got to be kidding me?"

-"oh come on Ally, it's just a bikini, it's a plain bikini, even your parents would give that bikini their approval, just loosen up and live a little will you"

-" Why can't you be like other guys, who buy their dates flowers or other stuff like that?"

-"You said it yourself, this is not a date"

-"Fine, go over there and no peaking perv"

-"Aye, Aye sir, i mean ma'am" I tell her as i walk away I am quite surprised that she agreed actually. After a while she walks over to me, wearing the bikini.

-" you look nice!" I tell her

-"Of course you think that i am half naked" She tells me

-"You just can't take a complement can you?" I ask her.

-"Let's just get to the water already before i regret this" she scrolls her eyes as she starts walking but before she knows I lift her up and start running to the waterline.

-"Austin what are you doing" she laughs

-"I think I told you would deserve to get thrown in there,didn't I ?"

-" Oh you wouldn't" she looks at me with pleading eyes.

-" It's too late, Princess, I think we both know I would!" I say as I see the petite brunette splash down in the water.

-"you are going to regret that Moon" she yells as she comes up from the sea.

-"Maybe but you have to catch me first I tell her as I start getting deeper"

**ALLY'S POV**

I can't believe him he actually threw me to the ice cold water, I try to catch him but he is faster than me, he dives in and I can't see where he went, i just continue getting deeper and deeper.

I can surely find him when I get there? Suddenly there is a tap on my shoulder and as I turn around, there he is smiling at me.

-"Missed me", he asks as he pulls me closer.

-" uhhmm... You are very close, Austin Moon", I tell him

-"Does it make you nervous", he smirks

-"Is that your goal, then no it doesn't" i tell him

-"Oh just shut up and kiss me already", he whispers

-"It would be my pleasure Moon" I whisper back, "but you have to catch me first",I tell him and start running back to the beach"

-"We both know I will win this game" Austin yells after me

I am almost on the beach when I feel his arms around me, he really is close, ain't he? I find it hard to breath!

-" You should have kissed me when i told you to, now you might be in trouble, princess, he whispers in my ear, i can feel his ears close to my ear, I turn around, and he let's me too.

-"I don't know if I like trouble!" I whisper to him.

-"I guess we have to find out then" he tells me, as his lips already almost touches mine. And yes then he kisses me and I kiss him back. And again , and again, and again, and after all that kissing I somehow find myself from home, trying to sleep and only managing to smile at my ceiling, as i am drifting away to sleep, my phone makes me wake up.

_AmaustinMoon: Sweet dreams princess, don't know about you but i'll be dreaming about those kisses all night long, you are amazing you know?_

So are you, is the last thought before i drift away to dreamy land.


	17. Confrontations and comforting

**I AM BACK AGAIN AND YES I KNOW THIS AIN'T WHAT YOU WAITED FOR BUT JUST KEEP READING THE CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER! :) DON'T OWN ANYTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH AND YEAH WAS THERE ANYTHING ELSE? OH YOUR REVIEWS WHOOPS! :D**

monkeybird chapter 16 . Jul 19

Update update update update update update update update update UPDATEEEE! Man, I keep skipping all the new stories and the only one I read is this one and I really want u to update it because this is such an amazing story and it's so cute. Ur such a talented writer.

_-THAT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME TO HEAR, THANK YOU! i JUST FEEL AMAZED OF ALL THE FEED BACK I GET AND YEAH CAN'T STOP SMILING! THANK YOU GUYS! 3_

Lolly chapter 16 . Jul 17

Awwww that was soooooo cute hope u have a good holiday can't stop smiling it was tha good!

_-tHANL YOU I HAD A WONDERFUL HOLLIDAY AND IT WAS ACTUALLY NEEDED, I AM WRITING A BOOK BESIDES THIS SO I WAS SO TIRED AND JUST LETTING EVERYTHING REST FOR A WHILE MADE MIRACLES! _

someone chapter 16 . Jul 17

that's so cute!

_- IIIH GOOD, ONE POINT FOR ME! :) _

monkeybird chapter 16 . Jul 16

The whole story is so heart warming and I feel all giggly inside and just omg this is amazing

_- THANK YOU, GOTTA SAY I HAVE AMAZING REVIEWERS! GIGGLY IS WHAT I AM AIMING FOR SO YESS, I'VE DONE SOMETHING RIGHT_

Lolly chapter 13 . Jul 15

U r an amazing n talented writer I love reading this and waiting for updates! U should think about doing this for living :)

_- OMG! I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU NOW! NO BUT YEAH I LOVE WRITING AND I AM DOING MY BEST, I DON'T KNOW WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK COULD I MAKE IT AS A WRITER? ANY THOUGHTS ON THAT?_

LRS.9401chapter 16 . Jul 16

Aww yay plz update soon!

_-HERE IS ONE CHAPTER :)_

LRS.9401chapter 15 . Jul 16

Plz update soon

_- I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN! :) MAYBE TOMORROW SO STAY TUNED!_

FadingEcho12193chapter 13 . Jul 15

:D

Lolly chapter 11 . Jul 13

Thnx u for posting they r all great chapters can't wait to read more this is just getting interesting

someone chapter 11 . Jul 13

yippeee luv the moment :)

FatimaCarochapter 13 . Jul 15

I love it! please update faster ... I look forward to the next chapter! Hopefully Austin and realize that Ally has a crush on! ;) And again kiss :*

-_ i DON'T KNOW IF HE DID REALIZE THAT BUT THEY DID KISS AND I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT THE KISSES IN CHAPTER 16 WON'T BE THE LAST ONES! :* _

Guest chapter 8 . Jul 13

UPDATE UPDATE UODAT HOW DO I GET NOTIFICATIONS FOR UPDATED ON HERE?!

-_ HI I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT HERE IS AN UPDATE HOPE YOU'LL SEE IT! :)_

LRS.9401chapter 13 . Jul 15

Plz update ILOVVE THIS STORY!

_- I WILL! HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER AND THANKS! _

**OH AND ONE QUICK, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, I AM STARTING A NEW STORY TODAY SO PLEASE GO AND CHECK THAT ONE OUT IT IS NOT ALL THIS HAPPY AND GIGGLY(GOSH I LOVE THIS WORD!) IT'S YEAH ABOUT LIFE, AS ALWAYS AND HARDER TIMES AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THAT TOO. IT'S CALLED 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE' SO GO AND CHECK THAT ONE OUT AND PLEASE REVIEW BOTH THIS AND THAT AND WITH NO FURTHER DO, HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER!**

** ALLY'S POV**

We are walking to Music class, it's the day when we get our roles on the musical. I can't help feeling worried. I have huge stae fright, also i don't know. Austin is going to be in that class so, yeah. It is making me crazy, what are we like? Dating, he is full of mysteries. I walk to class with Cass and Kira.

- "You're quiet, has something happened", Kira asks me with a smile.

- "No, I just well, I am nervous, the roles" I try to gather my thoughts. I am so lying i keep replaying the kisses in my head, also the cute candle dinner and okay let's just be honest, everything about yesterday is making me slowly go crazy! It's like some one made a movie about the date and somehow put it in my brain as if it was a dvd-player. I keep replaying everything and I've come to a point when i can every single line and am getting quite bored, not completely still, cause let's face it Austin never makes me completely bored, he is full of surprises. I keep over analyzing every single thing he said and correcting all the small mistakes i made. The worst or maybe the best part is that i can feel everything again and again and again. We walk into class and there he is, well that's something new at least. The bad ass Moon boy is like never on time. He gives me a smile and as i walk by him i feel his hand lightly touching mine. I walk to my seat and watch how Kira is making conversation with him, as she smiles and lightly pushes his arm I feel the urge to punch her, stop it Ally, you can't act like that! The Moon boy is not your property! I tell my self and turn to Cass, make some small talk.

-"It's going to be fine Ally, you are going to be fine what ever role you get" she tells me

-"Yeah lets hope so"I mutter.

the teacher walks in going straight to the point, at least so it feels, she has changed all the names so who is who now? I am very confused, but when she finally announces my role there is no confusion left, i have the lead role.

-"Congratz hun Kira", tells me but i just bury my head in my hands.

I am going to die!

**AUSTIN'S POV**

it was Tuesday and it was bad. All i could think of was that kiss on the beach and we had musical practice. It's bad because the musical is as you already know important and i needed to focus on it, also it's bad cause i keep having this weird feeling in my stomach and it's so annoying!

-"I have the roles here in my hand", the music teacher almost sang

-"iiik, a few girls besides me squealed, i hate squealing people, but i be that if ally would squeal, (which she never would) she would sound much cuter than those girls. I turn around to take a fast glance on Ally she is talking to Cass and Kira.

- " So, there will be changes in the names here so we will have Tasha, who is like Rizzo in the old version that's going to Kira", the teacher tells, Kira smiles and high fives Cass.

-"Jan is going to be called jade and Marty to Eva, Morgan you are playing Eva and Jackie is playing Jade"

And there it goes the girls are screaming and squealing again, i cough and zoom out for a moment, replaying the kiss at the beach a few times.

-"Then there is Trent, you will be playing Knickie or in this case Nick okay?"

-"Okay ma'am", Trent nods and gives Kira a glance.

- "Mister Moon, are you with us or am I boring you, if so i might as well give Dannys role for someone else!"

- " No, not at all, i was just nervous", i lie as i can hear the class laugh.

-"Moving on, Miss Dawson may i congratulate you, you are playing Sandy" the teathser states, and as I turn around I see a very shocked Ally.

- "B-B-But I look nothing l-l-like h-her? she stutters

-"well this musical ain't about looks, it is about the voice", the teacher smiles at Ally. "So let's start practicing!"

**KIRA'S POV**

-"Exactly how we planned it", i squeal to Cass

-"Yeah", She states unexcited and starts to walk to Morgan and Eva.

-"What's wrong Cass?", I ask following her.

-"Nothing, I am going to practice, I got to play Diana, remember?" she snaps " I think she is ruining this stupid musical by chancing the names, don't you?" she rants on.

-"Yeah sure,but that is not bothering you, tell me what is" I tell he in confusion.

-" Just leave it, we have a number to work on, can you believe she changed the song too?" Cass goes on.

-"Cass really, you're my best friend, what is going on with you? Also look at them, i don't think the bet is working so if this ain't going to help i don't know what is?"

-" The rules of the bet have changed Kira, jut deal with it, also it's not your problem anymore the plan is Brooke's try to concentrate on this musical instead," Cass tells me with annoyance in her voice.

**ALLY'S POV**

I am sitting besides Austin in the music class, and no i am not panicking about the fact that he is sitting very lose to me, I am panicking cause i have been chosen as the lead in the musical. I have horrible stage fright, this is terrible!

-"Relax Princess, you're way too tense today", Austin tells me with a smirk.

-"This is not something you can just joke about", i snap at him

-" Chill down Ally," He says and grabs my hand.

-"No, I can't" I snap again and snatch my hand out of his.

-"Oh so that's how you wan't to play" He smiles and leans in a bit, i am very annoyed but i shiver as his breath tickles my ear.

- " You are very snappy today hun, I don't know if i like it" he whispers

-"Stop it " I tell him.

-"Oh princess, you are so funny, you already know i won't" he smirks.

-" Oh gash, please just leave me alone!" i tell him and marsh out from the school theater, I continue to the music class, which thank god is empty. I sit in front of the piano and close my eyes letting my fingers play on the keys. The melody is new but i don't even care to write it down. I feel a pair of eyes burning in my back, i know it's him but i wont open my eyes. I can hear him sit besides me.

-" Okay tell me what is wrong, I won't laugh or make fun of it" he suddenly speaks.

I open my eyes and look at him.

-"I can't do it, i can't sing in front of all the people who are going to be sitting there watching, my every single move" I whisper him.

-" Stage fright huh?" He asks and i nod, he pulls me close and keeps stroking my back lightly, as he buries his face in my hair. " you're going to be okay, i promise i will help you, what ever it takes, and what ever happens okay?"

I don't answer but i snuggle up even closer and feel his warmth surrounding me.

- " I promise" he whispers and i finally relax completely.


	18. The Plan

**NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU AND SOMEONE IS ALL CONFUSED AND ALL, HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ENJOY OH AN DI OWN NOTHING! :)**

**BROOKE'S POV**

-"So is it working or not, is Austy falling", I ask Kira and Cass as sitting on Kira's bed with my legs crossed.

-"I don't know" Cass mumbles and turns the page in the magazine she is reading

- "Yeah it's hard to say" Kira tells me.

- " Okay, we really need to raise the stakes here!, Let's force them on a date so they need to spend time together, how does that sound" I ask my friends

-"Great, I'll tell Austin tomorrow" Kira tells me.

-" so what exactly is the plan again?" Cass asks me without even looking up from the magazine

- " Well the plan is, as you would know i if you would ever listen, to make Austin to fall in love with that AJ girl, and then make her break his heart", I snap at her.

-" Oh please, i meant how are you going to achieve that" Cass glared angrily at me.

-" Well put the two of them together, Austin is going to melt, because that girl is different, also she is unexpected and that is what he like's right?" I tell Cass and roll my eyes

-" Oh yeah sure, well let's say you are right, how were you going to make Ally break up with him, your plan sucks Brooke, Ally is going to fall too" Cass tells me almost shouting.

-"Calm down Cass", Kira tells her

-" No way i want to hear what that bitch has to say" She barks.

- " First of or calling me bitch wont insult me and second of all, we still have the piper card left" I tell her.

-"That's low, even for you" she mutters

-"what did you say?", I shout, I am starting to get pissed off and her attitude is just rude, I ama helping there bitches!

- "you heard me",She states

-"Okay girls there is no need to fight, okay?" Kira tells us

- "Well she is the one insulting me" I tell Kira sharpliy

-" Fuck off, slut, you are not worth my time" Cass snorts to me.

-" Oh you wanna go there?" I heat up and again

**CASSIDY'S POV**

-" sure I was cheating on my boyfriend, like once, but you are maybe not the one to judge" I tell Brooke as the fight continues

-" Not with his best friend" she smiles

-"well at least i am not as stuck on a guy that i start playing games with his life", I tell her.

- "What is that supposed to mean" She glares at me

-"Oh you know what i mean" I snap.

-" What is her problem?" Brooke turns to Kira who stares at the floor, not wanting to take part in the fight.

-" Well my problem is that you guys act like two spoiled brats, playing with these people like they were toys or something" I yell

-" Care to explain yourself" Brooke snorts

- " Oh daddy didn't buy me this one, sob, I might as well break it with this other toy which, whoops it will get broken too, but hey who cares at least i am happy" I rant.

-"Oh i could have gotten Austin, Kira had Austin, is this about you and how you didn't have him?" Brooke looks amused

-" Fuck off Brooke, I am done here!" I shout at her, get up and leave.

Sure it was unnecessary to yell at them, but like how are they going to do everything they've planed without hurting Ally? I really like Ally, she is sweet and knows nothing about the mess she is in, and those two are just pushing her deeper and deeper. I couldn't care less if Kira got cheated on, even if she is my best friend. She was cheating on Austin as well. Yeah sometimes i just hate my friends.

**KIRA'S POV**

-"I don't understand her", Brooke tells me after Cass leaves.

-"I think she is just tired with the musical and everything" I mumble but feel a little stick inside, because, Cassidy has a point, we are playing with real people and there is always the chance that some one will get hurt in the process. Brooke looks at me and sees my hesitation.

-"Oh so you are not in anymore either" she shrugs

-"Of course I am, I am going to call Austin right away" I tell her with a forced smile, this is my bet though. I tap his number and wait, as he pics up the phone i start speaking.

-"Hi Austin, so what are you doing?" I ask him

-" You are calling to check if i am hanging with Ally, but no I am not going to tell you this time" he laughs

-"And that's how i know you're not" I tell him smiling to myself.

-"How would you know" he asks with amusement in his voice.

-"because if you were you would have the urge to brag about it, and i wouldn't need to ask you" I laugh

-" Oh okay he tells me" but his voice sounds different this time, it's not playful as usual, i get back to reality and stop analyzing his behavior, instead i go directly to the point.

-" So no date yet huh?" I ask him

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"So no date yet huh?" she asks me, her voice is challenging and i smirk to myself, if she only knew. But instead of telling her i find my self replying with a simple no.

-You better hurry, hun cause we wouldn't want you missing that, big ego of yours" she laughs

-" i won't, that's a promise!" I tell her with a smile.

-"so you are actually going to ask her out" Kira asks

-"That's the plan, i am just waiting for the right moment" I tell her smiling to myself

-"Well good look with that tiger" she laughs as we says our goodbyes and end the call.

Okay before you get a head you're selves here is the thing. Yeah i know me and Ally went on a date (cause let's face it we were no strangers grabbing dinner together), yesterday but I feels like our little secret and i didn't feel like telling Kira about it, first of all she would start with her preventing games again, new boyfriends to Ally and stuff like that, my ex is really sneaky! Also it feels like if Kira doesn't know about the date yesterday, then it's not a part of the bet, and if it is not a part of the bet then, it is not happening because of the bet and then it might just be something real for once, just Austin and Ally with no big secrets and bet's that makes it all complicated. No I am not falling for Ally, bad boys don't fall for girls, girls fall for them, and i Austin Moon defiantly am a bad boy. But i jut have to have a simple life for once, simple life with no pretended feelings and emotions, just me being me if you get it. Okay maybe i feel something for her though, just something small but still something. I love kissing her, i love her smile, i love her giggle, and her her, it's so soft! yeah definitely something... oh shit!


	19. Girly-time and texting

**OMG! I AM IN LOVE WITH MY REVIEWERS! i POSTED THE CHAPTER ABOUT CONFRONTATIONS AND COMFORTING, YESTERDAY AND WHEN I WOKE UP TODAY MY EMAIL WAS FULL OF REVIEWS! I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO HATE ME FOR THAT CHAPTER BECAUSE ALLY AND AUSTIN HAVE GOTTEN SO MUCH MORE COZY LATELY AND IT DIDN'T HAVE THAT MUCH CHEMISTRY! BUT NO YOU LOVED IT AND I AM THRILLED, I ALREADY MENTIONED IN THAT CHAPTER ABOUT MY NEW STORY SO PLEASE GO AND CHECK THAT ONE OUT! OTHERWISE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, I OWN NOTHING (BUT JONATHAN) AND I LOVE YOU ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

Since two days back i have been really stressed out about, the musical, yeah we had a lot's of fun yesterday with Austin while practicing but i just can't think of anything else than the musical while in school. It's giving me grey hair and small heart attacks, just thinking about me, making a fool of myself in front of everyone else, is yeah terrifying. So today Trish thought that we should have a girls spa day after school, as we used to at some point when she worked here, also she did have a day off since she got fired as the clown in the children theater and her new work as who knows what doesn't start until Monday. So here we are sitting with our masks on, covered in mud just talking about life and stuff, but not about Austin I just don't feel like telling anyone about out date cause then they would ask me what we are now? Are we in a relationship? Are we dating? Friends with benefits maybe? okay ughh... that's just disgusting!

- "Hi, nice mud" I hear someone tell me.

I look up and see a tanned guy smiling at me.

-"oh thanks i guess" I tell him with a quick smile.

-"Yeah it was meant to be a complement, but it was pretty bad, wasn't it"the guy laughs

-"just quite" I smile, wanting to sink in to my personal thoughts about Austin and yeah as you already know, stuff.

-"I am Jonathan btw", he tells me

-"Oh okay" I tell him and smile

-So do you have a name, mysterious girl" he laughs

-"Yeah I'm Ally" I smile, he is not as intimidating as Austin, not at all, and he doesn't have as great abs either. Why do I keep comparing everyone to Austin?

-"Well see you around Ally" Jonathan smiles and finally leaves.

-"Finally" i cough more to myself than my surrounding but unfortunately Trish here's it.

-"Okay what's up with you grumpy" she asks me amused

- " Nothing, that guy just.. I don't know" I shrug

- " me neither cause he was cute and totally flirting with you", Trish questions me.

- "He was not flirting with me" I exclaim.

-"He so was" she laughs

-"fine maybe he was, but it was just because I am half naked and he didn't have anything better to do"I tell Trish

-"..or he thinks you are cute and likes you?" Trish smirks.

-"No!"

-"yeah"

"Whatever!"

-"Ally you really should give him a chance"

-"Trish, I am like unofficially dating, Austin now, so I don't need a boyfriend!"

-"Unofficially, as in?"

I am almost going to tell her about the strangers grabbing dinner date, and the car ride and everything, but then again, i don't because she would just tell me that he is going to break my heart and I should give Jonathan one chance, she just wouldn't understand! What am I talking about, of course she wouldn't because even I don't understand what is going on between us and i know she is right, I will end up with a broken heart as Austin finds someone more suitable to him, some gorgeous girl who will please him and be more at the same level, funnier and most of the same age, not just me boring young, innocent goody-good two shoes, who amuses him awhile cause i am different fro his usual girl friends, not that i think we are dating, but for once in my life I do not care, not yet at least!

-"Hello, zoomed out much?"

-"Uhuh what was the question again?"

-"What do you mean with unofficially dating Austin Moon?"

-"Well you know, the same old, same old, he bothers me, I was trying to be statistical, but apparently it is not my thing", I shrug, as I remember telling Austin about lying to my friends lately.

-"Okay, in that case, i am still of the opinion that you should give that cutie over there a chance"

-"Well maybe later" I tell her and go to the showers to wash the mud of me.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I feel very bored as i sit there listening to my parents arguing about what food they should get for dinner today, my sister is sleeping in the car and even if she is very cute and all, I just want to be somewhere else today. I have never been into car rides with family but hey a man's got to do what a man's got to do, right? I pic up my phone and open a text-chain reading the messages over and over again, smiling about the funny parts and looking confused at some of the parts. When I am done with the chi for the fifth time, I decide it is time to text her.

AmaustinMoon: Hi Sweetie, what's up?

AllysonD: Sweetie? I thought you decided it was princess? And nothing much hanging at the spa with my best friend.

AmaustinMoon: Yes Sweetie, I thought we Should try something new for once, I feel like I am repeating myself around you! ;) Not that it bothers me but you might get bored, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?

AllysonD: Very funny Austin, hahah, so what are you doing then, outside partying? playing some sport? Maybe checking out hot girls!

AmaustinMoon: You so don't know me! I am sitting in the car with my family :D

AllysonD: Sure you are!

AmaustinMoon: Why won't you just believe me? I am not all bad boy, ya know?

AllysonD: Wasn't it you who told me you were trouble all the way?

AmaustinMoon: That depends which way you take ;)

AllysonD: Perv!

AmaustinMoon: And here we go again! Just admit it already that you secretly like it! :D

AllysonD: You being a perv, no way!

AmaustinMoon: Me being handsome as hell, yes Dawson you do!

AllysonD: I am never going to admit it though ;)

AmaustinMoon: And you just did! :D see you on Monday princess!

AllysonD: Why do you just...argh!

**TRISH'S POV**

-"hurry up! Trent is picking us up in five minutes" I tell my best friend who really has been in her own thoughts during the spa visit, she claims it is the musical but i can see it is not, Ally is a terrible liar.

-"Yeah i am almost ready"she tells me and testes someone.

-"Oh quit flirting with you're online boyfriend and let's go" I tell her, she blushes and puts her phone away. Haha, I was right there is a guy! I smile to myself, I am going to find out who it is, somehow!

-"So do you feel relaxed now"I ask her.

-"Sure" she mumbles and I can tell she is lying again. She reaches for her phone again when we get in to the car.

-"Hi sis, hi Alls" Trent greets us as we jump in.

-"Hi"We say and Ally send one text more. After a while there is a sudden stop as a car drives unnecessarily close to us and my brother hits the breaks.

-"Oh my god" I can hear Ally whisper as she tries to put her phone away.

During rest of the ride she is quiet but doesn't text anyone either. We drive to her yard and she jumps out.

-"Thanks for the spa day Trish" She tells me as she says her goodbyes and walks to her door, what she doesn't notice is that her phone is still besides me in the car as she failed putting it in her pocket.

We drive phone and as I get to my room, I immediately start reading trough her texts, sure that is not something you should do but I need to know the reason to her weird behavior, I am her best friend right? A grow more and more shocked as I read trough the messages, there is endless conversations with Ausitn, one of the new one's catches my eye.

AmaustinMoon: Sweet dreams princess, don't know about you but i'll be dreaming about those kisses all night long, you are amazing you know?

This is great i squeal, I need to tell Kira! Before I get to do that my phone sarts ringing.

-"Hi its me Ally, did I leave my phone in the car earlier because I can't find it anuwhere", Ally tells me.

-"No worries, you did and I'll bring it to you tomorrow" I tell her with a smile

-"Oh okay, good, well see you" she tells me and finishes the call.

Kira is not going to believe this!


	20. Suggestions and second first-dates

**NEW CHAPTER HEAR AGAIN I OWN NOTHING BUT I WILL ANSWER TO YOUR REVIEWS NEXT TIME! OH AND PLEASE TELL ME WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER AND WHY? AND ALSO WHAT CHAPTERS IN THIS STORY YOU ENJOY THE MOST!? DID YOU CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY? IF NOT HEAD OVER THERE AFTER THIS ONE, OR I MIGHT NOT UPDATE... WHO AM I KIDDING I SO WILL UPDATE LIKE TOMORROW OR SOMETHING! ... **

**ALLY'S POV**

"Cause that is not the real me."

As I finish singing I can feel someone watching me. I turn around and see my music teacher standing in the doorway.

-"It's a beautiful song, what is it called?" she asks and smiles to me.

-"Well it kind of doesn't have a name yet" I tell her as i feel how my cheeks are burning.

- "How come" she asks looking very confused

-"Well I wrote it yesterday, and i just haven't gotten a good name to it in my head" I smile shyly

-" You wrote that?, Oh my dear, you are so talented" she looks at me with wide eyes

-" Well thank you, i am not sure about the talented part but i enjoy writing songs" I smile at the complement.

-"You know what, you should write the duet you and Austin are going to sing in the musical, doesn't that sound like a good idea" she asks

-"Maybe I could but..." I don't get to finish because she interrupts me, again.

- "And you could also write your last song, to the end, this will be amazing she" squeals like a little girl

-" I don't know" I cough but she doesn't hear me

-"I am going to get Austin here so you two can start working on the song" she tells me as I feel hopeless, do I really need to write one more song with Austin?

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Kira I already told you that I am going to ask her out" I frustrated tell to the girl who is standing in front of me.

-"But when, the clock is ticking Austin" she asks me

-"I can handle this bet by myself", I cough

-" Like you handled not telling about you to kissing?"

- "What are you talking about Kira"

-" Oh shut up Austin, Trish found out about the text you sent to her, about you two kissing, why didn't you tell me, it was one of the goals remember?"

-"Well it was just one kiss, at your party!" I lie to her

-" So you haven't kissed her after that?"

-"You said it yourself, I would brag about it, wouldn't I?" I smirk to her

-"Fine Moon, but you are going to lose this bet if you don't start things going!" she warns me with a evil smirk

-" I am not losing this game you are" I tell her as our music teacher approaches us.

-"I am sorry to interrupt your flirting but Austin is needed in class for a song" she tells us.

We just smile at her cluelessness and I follow the teacher as she walks towards class.

-"The date Austin!" Kira yells after me before she turns around and heads to her own direction.

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Here he is, so you guys go ahead and start writing, it should be about lost summer memories or something like that" the teachers tells us as she exits the door and leaves a chuckle Austin there.

-"You don't need to find excuses to see me, you know" he asks smiling as he walks towards the piano where i am sitting.

-I didn't ask her for this song, so let's just get over with this shit!" I tell him and try to glare at him. He sits besides me and as I feel him close, i can't help but smile. He leans in a bit enough to make his lips lightly touch my ear just like Tuesday.

-" Just admit that you missed me princess", he whispers instead of any comforting words.

-"Oh get over yourself already" I tell him with an amused smile and start playing the piano randomly.

-"So what should we write this song about" He asks me.

-" you heard the teacher, lost summer memories" I tell him snappily

-"what about the beach" he winks at me

-"ht about not" I tell him

-"Too late" he whispers and starts singing to my melody

[Austin singing verse 1:]

So the summer is long gone,

but i remember everything,

sitting near the coast line,

I can hear you giggling,

and as much try to forget,

cause you have gone away and moved on,

I can't help when I say,

that I've missed you for this long.

-"That was actually good" I tell him acting surprised then I try to catch the melody again and suddenly i am singing too

[Ally singing pre-chorus]

And I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why,

This boy is, this boy is the reason to my smile,

and that one kiss, that one kiss is all I know,

Don't ask me to tell you cause I wont.

-"So what then" I ask him curiously

-" I got an idea" he tells me and writes a suggestion on a paper.

[both singing: ally bold Austin underlined]

At the beach, I remeber us just talking,

At the beach we were walking,

My hand in yours, it's a perfect chours,

I can't believe it is all gone.

And I remember you jokes, the way you made me smile

I remember thinking that she is the reason why,

I need to kiss him, even though i'll miss him,

I need to make for sure that these memories are never fading away.

[Ally singing ]

I thought I hated all your acts,

but I actually enjoyed those five random facts.

And as the fight got cooler,

i felt safe in your arms,

As long as I remember.

From December till next November,

I don't want to forget anything,

I don't want to forget this stupid summer fling,

oh no

[Austin singing pre-chorus]

And I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why,

This girl is, this girls is the reason to my smile,

and that one kiss, that one kiss is all I know,

Don't ask me to tell you cause I wont.

[both singing: ally bold Austin underlined]

At the beach, I remember us just talking,

At the beach we were walking,

My hand in yours, it's a perfect chorus,

I can't believe it is all gone.

And I remember you jokes, the way you made me smile

I remember thinking that she is the reason why,

I need to kiss him, even though i'll miss him,

I need to make for sure that these memories are never fading away.

[Ally singing]

So please don't forget, please don't forget, hey friend.

[Austin singing]

Oh I won't cause if anything I am wondering if we, could do it over again,

[Ally singing]

But the summer ended, the love we spended, and no we are just friends

[Austin singing]

oh baby give it a chance, just believe that this'll last, oh baby, go out with me, baby just tell me yes!

**AUSTIN'S POV**

This girl is so lost in reality she doesn't even get my question...

- "That was kind of good", she coughs instead.

- "So Ally, I know we are just strangers and no friends and stuff, according to you, but would you finally go on a second first date with me?" I ask her and for some reason I feel anxious to know her answer.

-"Like a real date?" She asks looking confused, she looks very cute like that but now is no time to stop and admirer the look on her face.

-" Well think what you want but we are no strangers anymore, are we?" I smile to her "So what do you say?"


	21. The Second first-date

**SO I KNOW I PROMISED THAT I WILL ANSWER YOU REVIEWS TODAY, BUT THAT WILL HAVE TO BE LEFT TILL NEXT TIME CAUSE FOR SOME REASON THE REVIEW PART IS NOT WORKING AS IT SHOULD SO HAVING SOME TECHNICAL PROBLEMS HERE. I OWN NOTHING, KEEP UP WITH REVIEWING, READING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING AND ALL THAT STUFF, LOVE YA AND YEAH THERE IS LOT OF STUFF I DO NOT OWN! JUST SO YOU WILL REMEMBER THAT ! :D ENJOY THE SECOND DATE!**

**CASS'S POV**

It is awkward, but I am doing this so I wont get kicked out from the plan. Kira basically begged me to help Ally gt ready and try to get some new information at the same time. No i don't care about the plan, sure I like my friends but Ally is my friend too now, so I am not taking sides. The only reason I agreed to was because if I am in the plan, then I might have a chance to change it or stop it before anyone gets hurt but i was kind of pissed of to my emotions when i needed to apologize to Brooke! Biting my tongue I did and after that I was send off to spy on Ally again. This will never stop, right?

- "Hi" she said as i stood there, I told you awkward!

-"Hi dear, so I heard you have a big date today so i thought, I would come and help you out!" I tell her trying to sound as spontaneous as I can and I am sucking at it...at least Ally doesn't notice.

-"I don't know, I don't think I need any help" she mumbles

-" Let's see it this way, you are Cinderella and I am like your fairy godmother of some sort", I laugh and she joins me.

-"Fine, come in fairy godmother" she tells me with a smile.

We walk to her room and i start taking out dresses and other outfits from her closet. She walks to the shower and, comes back wearing nothing but a towel. I put on some music from her music player and she sits in front of the mirror, starting to brush her hair, but when the chorus comes on we both find ourselves singing along with the music and laughing at each other.

-"So where are you guy going" I ask after a few songs

-" I don't know"She tells me smiling to the mirror

-" Oh c'amon Alls, I need to choose an outfit for you" I laugh " It's not like I am going to follow you guys or something"

-"But I honestly don't know, that guy is full of surprices" She smiles at me.

-"Right!" I state and smile back I m trying to decide between a pear of jeans with a gorgeous top or a summer dress suitable for beach time and stuff. Ally looks at the outfits and points to the first one.

-"That one it is she tells me"

-"But what if you are going to the beach" i ask her.

- " oh I don't think so, not after last time" she smiles to me making me wonder what she is taking about.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I arrive to Ally's place, and take a deep breath, I don't get why I am this nervous, it is nothing like last time, I feel sweating and it is almost as if I am someone else today, cause Austin Moon doesn't get nervous around girls. I take a quick glance at the watch, it is, just as i planned seven o'clock and taking the last safe breath in the car i open the door and walk to hers.

I almost punch the doorbell and am ready to pull on my usual smirk as the door opens and there is a girl standing at her door, but it is not her, it is not the brunette i was looking for, it is Cass.

-"What are you doing here" I ask her.

-"Nice to see you too Blondie" She smiles amused.

-"Is it?" I ask her curiously

-"Relax, I am here to help Ally get ready and to be her moral guard as her dad is on a business trip" She tells me.

-"Great" I roll my eyes at her.

-"Watch that attitude Moon-boy, if you are going to be a jerk to her, I might as well close the door and send you home" she tells me with a smirk

-"So where is she" I ask

-"Is he here Cass" another voice asks and I know exactly who it belongs to

-"Yes Ally, okay now I am going to wait here for you guys so you better behave cause nobody messes with my babe" Cass laughs and ruffles Ally's hair.

-" I am going to be a total gentleman" I tell her with my usual smirk forming on my lips

-"let's go Austin, before Cass goes officially nuts" Ally tells me laughing and grabs my hand.

-" You better be Austin, I know where you live and I know a thousand different ways to hurt you, if you bring my girl home crying" She yells after us.

- "Jeez, Cass you sound like an overprotective mom of some kind" I yell to her as I open Ally's door to let her in the car.

-" More like an over protective sister, mister and that's even worse" she laughs

-" whatever enjoy yourself at MY girls house" I shout to her, watching her roll her eyes

-" bring her back before midnight," answers as I get in to the car and shut the door.

-" You have weird friends" I tell to Ally

-"Well actually they are yours" she smiles to me with amusement in her eyes.

I start the car and drive way from her house, as we reach the road, i find the silence getting kind of awkward.

-"Nice top" i tell her.

-" where is the lame ' but i would enjoy you more without it'-part" She asks me as i don't say anything else.

-" I wasn't going to say that you know" I smile at her and she blushes, she is so damn cute when she does that.

-"Well thanks in that case" she mutters staring out of the front glass.

-"you look really beautiful you know" I tell her trying to catch her eyes once more.

-"Why are you being so nice to me" she asks, I try not to but I can't help the smirk that is building up on the corners of my mouth, let's face it I am the bad boy though.

-" Missing that guy already, are you sure princess that you are not into bad guys though?"

-" Shut up Moon, just drive, you are ruining a cute moment here" she snaps.

-" what ever you wish for my lady, I tell her with the same smirk

"Annoying" she tells me

-"Snappy" I tell her.

-"I am not!"

-"Oh you are" i tell her as she glares at me

" Take that back Moon or.." you can see her thinking

-"Or what, what are you going to do princess"

If glares could kill I would probably be dead, I just chuckle at her thinking face as I pull to the empty parking lot, besides the old movie theater.

-"You got to be kidding me" She tells me

-"No I am not" I smile at her

-" Movies? Very original Moon" She tells me.

-" Oh just wait and give it a chance princess" I tell her.

**ALLY'S POV**

He opens my door, and gives me a hand, for some unknown reason I grab it and we walk to the theater. It's empty, it's creepy and it's definitely original. There are no people in the theater as we approach.

-"Austin is this even open" I whisper and I know he is going to chuckle at me as he does.

-"Relax Ally, we are not going to break in to an old movie theater and get arrested and spend our second date at the police station, even though that if anything would be original" he tells me smiling.

- "No?"

-"No!" He tells me and put his hand around my shoulders.

-"Frank!",he yells then

There is now answer as we get closer to the ticket desk.

-"Frank!" Austin yells again.

I almost get a heart attack when an old man looks up from behind the desk. I bury my head in Austins shirt, and he chuckles.

-"Oh hi Austin, I completely forgot you were coming today" ,the Frank guy states

-" No problems w can get us some popcorn" Austin tells him and starts walking towards the old popcorn desk.

-"I think you can get some help with that" Frank chuckles and let me tell you that sounds really creepy. When we reach the popcorn desk there is a small blue light coming from behind, and as Austin clears his throat a small boy and the most beautiful young girl jumps up from behind. Once again i get a mini heart attack and bury my face to Austin's shirt.

-"Someone is a little jumpy today", he laughs

-" what is wrong with these people, why do they have to keep doing that" I murmur to his shirt.

-"Oh sorry Austin" the little boy states we were so bored that we played Mario Cart.

-" it's okay Victor, so, can we get some popcorn or what" Austin playfully asks the little guy.

-"only if you present me o the pretty lady" Victor tries to wink.

-"See hi is already a ladies man" Austin tells me with a chuckle and I see the girl roll her eyes.

-"Okay well guys this pretty lady her is Ally, and Ally these are Victor and Anastasia"

-" Hi guys", I smile at them

-"Hi Ally, you're very pretty" Victor smiles

-"Victor is ten just so you know",Austin winks at me making me laugh "so are we going to get some popcorn or what" He asks the smilingly. The little boy puts on the lights, and starts the machine.

-"So are you guys dating!?" Victor asks suddenly.

-"No!" I tell them but at the same time Austin says "Yes" making me glare at him

-"What?", he laughs

"You can't go around asking people if they are dating Vic," The girl opens her mouth for the first time ever during this awkward conversation.

-"Well what?" The boy asks"I think she is the prettiest girl Austin ever has dated" he then tells us. I feel like blushing even though this is just some random ten-year-old.

-"I agree!" Austin tells the kids, as he pics up the popcorn cup and we head to the movie theater.

-"So who were they?" I ask after a while.

- "Oh those were Franks grand children", Austin tells me .

- "oh and how do you know him" I ask Austin curiously

-"Let's say that he owns me one" Austin tells me.

-"Hope you guys enjoy the movie, i picked a classic for you!" Frank says, as he puts the lights down " oh and we are leaving now so Austin please lock the door when you leave" and then he just leaves. The movie starts, it's a horror-movie, oh crap I can't watch them at home either, so yeah what about watching in an empty movie theater, that sounds like a great idea, or not! After a while I relax, my thoughts keep wandering as I am not that into the movie. Why did Austin tell the kids that we are dating, are we dating, what's happening and who the hell are these people? I keep thinking as suddenly the movie turns really scary and i can't keep myself from screaming i bury my head in Austins shirt, again i gotta stop doing that. As I look at him I see him smiling at me. I slowly lift myself up again and straighten up. But it doesn't take long before i get scared again, and yeah you already know what happens, but this time i am really scared, like really. He looks at me worryingly.

-"Ally we can leave if you want to", he whispers to me

-"No i don't wanna ruin your date" I whisper back

-"That's it you are too nice, we are leaving" he tells me

-" Fine" I say and he leads me out of the theater and we jump to his car.

-"So now i know something about you again, you don't like scary movies" he smirks.

-" Yeah, no, not my thing" I laugh still remembering the feeling. "So what now?" I ask them

-" I am not taking you home yet, cause i never fail to take girls for the most amazing date, so hold on tight, this is going to be the best night ever," he smirks

- " Right!" I tell him sarcastically but I can't help feeling a little excited.

He takes me to a diner close by and we eat, talk and laugh, it feels almost normal, no worries, no motives. After that he tells me to hop in the car and we drive trough the night. He turns to an empty park,what is it with this guy and empty places, her kind of creeps me out! We walk to the park and lay there on the ground and right then there is shooting star.

-"Fast, close your eyes and wish " he whispers and I do

-"You are ready!" he interrupts my smiling.

-"Yeah" I smile at him

-"Okay then" is everything he says. And then he leans in and kisses e softly. I look at him in confusion, happy but confused.

-"Now your wish came true" he whispers to me

-"you ego just gets bigger day by day, doesn't it, at some point we can't get room in the same room, you just have to always..., I start ranting.

-"Shut up will you!" he chuckles as he kisses me again

This is beginning to come a bad habit of his but i do love it, so let's just leave it there.

**SO I JUST NEEDED TO TELL YOU THAT YES SO THEN THAT HAPPENED, WHAT DO YOU THINK, DO YOU LIKE IT TELL ME ! ALSO HERE IS GOING TO BE FEW DAYS OFF AGAIN CHECK OUT THE NEW FANFIC WILL YOU GO GO GO ! THANKS**


	22. It's a secret, kind of!

**ALLY'S POV**

-"Sooo?" Trish asked me on the next day as she was lying on my bed, she dragged the en of the 'o' so it would sound more like an question. I was so tired of questions, all night I had rolled around in bed not getting almost any sleep, thinking about all the questions in my head, trying to figure out answers to everything that was bothering me.

-"What?" I exclaimed eve though I knew exactly what she wanted to know. If she actually asked the question I could decide what I should tell her and what could stay as my own little secrets.

-" How was the date, what did you guys do, where did he take you, did you kiss him? Spill the deet's girlie!" she told me lifting her eyebrows humorously.

-" We went to a movie, and yeah then we went to diner near by, and we talked and he was really sweet actually!" I tell her

-"You know thods are not the things I wanted to know" she laughed and pushed me lightly.

-"Fine, fine yes he kissed me, twice, it was nothing big just a few kisses" I laugh at her expression.

-" Ally Dawson is telling me that kissing a guy 'was nothing big' girl you can't even stand besides a cut guy without hyperventilating,what has gone in to you? Is he a good kisser?"

-"Well I don't know I don't do 'kissing guys' as a thing that often" I tell her as she slams me with a pillow.

-"are you trying to kill me here, why wont you tell me" Trish pouts her lips

-" There is nothing interesting to tell, he took me to the movies and to grab something to eat, and yeah he kissed me twice but it was still a quite original" I lie

-"Are you lying to me" She looks at me trying to find out if I am lying

-"No, really Trish it is not like we broke in some where or did something really romatic like watched stars or anything" I tell her as she gases at me " For gods sake Trish he is a bad boy, he doesn't do stuff like that!"

-"Do you like him" she suddenly asks

-"Sometimes" I tell her with out thinking.

-"That's not an valid answer" she tells me

-"Well most of the time he makes me go crazy and very grumpy so i wouldn't say I like him", I tell her trying to cover up the slips I made.

-"Oh okay" she tells me and stops asking questions.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I am at Dez place, I came here because i needed some one to listen to my problems with out judging and thinking about my image. Instead of talking we ended up playing video games. After we are done with them we are both eating quietly.

-"Spill it! You didn't come here just to play video games, did you" Dez finally tells me. He knows me too well, that's what you get for having a friend for a too long time.

-"Well it's Ally" I start after a while of silence

-"you like her huh?" he tells me

-"I don't know, I have this weird feeling when I am around her" I tell him

-" Admit dude you are falling for her" he smiles at me when I shake my head as if it would clear thing up.

-"No she is just different that other girl" I argue

-"That's called falling" he tells me

-" I am bad boy Dez, and bad boys do not fall for girls" I tell him

-" In movies they do" he smirks

-"This ain't a movie" I tell him seriously.

-"Well anyways you are falling for her even if you wont admit it, and that is going to be messy with the bet and everything"

I knew he was right I was not going to admit it to him.

-" You know I am right" , Dez laughs to my annoyed facial expression

-" I hate being best friends with you"

-" It's not my fault you like that girl Austin"

And I know he is right, it is not his fault that I am falling for her and I am falling hard.

**TRISH'S POV**

I call Kira right after I left Ally's house. It didn't take too long for her to pic up.

-"So what's new, spill me the beans" she laughs and I and hear Trent yell "hi Trish" in the back ground. Great this was just wrong.

- " well I think your plan is working, I think Ally might have fallen for Austin at least" I told her as I walked away leaving Ally's house behind me and heading home.

- "Shit" I heard Kira curse.

-"Okay what is it, that was the plan right?" I ask her confused

-"Well the plan has kind of changed" she whispers as Trent walks in to the room.

-" oh this wont be good", I mutter

-"Well Brooke found Austin with a girl called Piper and the plan is to just get Austins heart broken for now on" she quickly states.

" Can you bring something from the shop for us to eat", Trent yells from the back ground.

-" that jackass" I mutter

-"That was not nice I just asked for some food" I can hear my brother complain

-"I am not talking to you or about you" I angrily tell him.

-" fine what ever I'll grab something by my self" I assume my brother leaves the room again but Kira stays there quite.

-"Are you there Kira" I finally ask

-" Yeah"

-"Good because I need you to listen to me very closely" I tell her " If Ally get's hurt because this little game of yours you and your small friends are going to pay for it, get it?" I knowing that I sound really scary, but I don't care! I mean every single word I say.

-"Sure, but you just have trust me on this one" she tells me

-"And you need to play your crads so Ally doesn't get hurt or otherwise it wont be pretty" I tell her before we tell each other goodbye and I continue walking, Their plan better work!

**ALLY'S POV**

As Trish left I went to the shower and then sat on my bed trying to start a new song, I gave up quickly on that task because, well all my songs were about Austin and I needed to forget that boy for a while to much of my annoyance he kept popping up in my mind even when I turned my Austin-free mode on. Stupid Austin! I went downstairs and cleaned the popcorn which Cass had forgotten to clean yesterday. I kept on humming the song I was working on and was just about going to put o the fifth season disc- of gossip girl i when the door bell rang. I opened the door and in came Cass with a big smile and some pick up food from this place called Melody's Diner.

- " Okay I am so sorry for just storming in like this but I thought you could use some company" she smiled and took the food to the living room table.

-"It's okay, it's actually kind of lonely here and I need company before I officially go crazy" I told her.

-" So what about a movie night, sleep over thingy then"she suggested.

-"Sounds great, even though I was going to have a GG marathon here" I laugh

-"No, that's even better, season 5 huh? Talk about drama" she claimed

-"Well at least it's not our drama" I told her and she laughed

We ate the food and watched several episodes, laughing and giggling and changing rumors about people in our school, for some weird reason every time I watch gossip girl I have to do that even though I am not a huge fan of rumors other vice. Cass didn't ask me any questions bout Austin until I asked her if she had dated him.

-"I'd love to know that, right?" she asked me amused,"but believe me hun, there was not much going on between the two of us, sure before Kira and he dated I had some moments with him but that was all"

-"So you never actually dated him, that is quite I surprise, no offence but you look a lot like his type, beautiful, funny and well outgoing" I told her

-"I don't think Austin has a type, sure he has dated many girls that fit the same mold but he dates girl's in general. Austin is more of a people kind of guy, he doesn't care about what clique the girl belongs to", Cass told me.

-"Aws that's actually quite cute, any other revelations about him?" I smirk, (yes I know how to smirk)

-"I think you need to find out yourself" Cass laughs.

-"hmp fine don't tell me, it's not like I care anyways" I pout

-"but you do" she grins

-"Maybe just a little" I tell her making her laugh again then she turns suddenly serious.

- "So do you like him, like, like like, not only like" she asks me

-"I want to say no, but it might happen" I finally tell her after a moment of silence.

-"Just be careful, he is usually a player" Cass tells me.

-" Yeah and I know that, I know I live in false hope and all but I keep hoping that he will change, and I keep thinking that he is nicer to me now a days, he is sweet and more like, what's the word? nervous? I don't know, it's probably just me imagining things with my wild imagination?" I cough

-" It can happen you know, there are people you would change for Ally"

-" yeah sure, but I am not sure if I am one of them"

-" About Austin being a player, maybe he hadn't found the one yet"

-"I don't think he believes int 'the one' " I laugh to Cass's statement

-" You never know", she tells me

-"If he would, I wouldn't have a problem with it" I chuckle

-"Alls, don't tell anybody yet ok?"

-"about what?"

-"about you liking Austin and your times together and all that stuff, ok?"

-"Why not?" I ask her confused

-" Because there are people in this world, who do stuff based what they think happened, they are good people but they just don't see the whole picture, so don't tell anyone yet, just wait and see, give you and Austin time, don't even tell Kira, Trish and Brooke, they might be people like the ones who I mentioned earlier, You never know"

-"ok way to clear my head Cass, what's going on?"

-" The truth is, it might be nothing, but you can never be sure, so just promise me you wontt tell them or anyone else!"

-"Fine I promise even though you creep me out a bit Cass" I laugh.

-"Good, now hit the play button and let's watch some more girlie drama, shall we?" she asks ad I press play.


	23. Friendship problems

**SO I AM VERY SORRY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SO SHORT BUT YEAH LIFE IS NOT ALWAYS FARE, SRY! AND ON TO THE REVIEWS**

**Guest ****chapter 16 . Jul 22**

**Awww adorbs**

_-IKR? :)_

**Guest ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**Awesome ****_story_**** so far! :)**

_-thank you, hope you like the rest of it, still a few chapters left! :)_

**Danna18****chapter 21 . 8h ago**

**This is crazy exciting,I can wait to see what happens next. But r they dating or not?,I think Austin really likes her**

_- there is two new chapters now, heck them out, lot's of emotions! that's the only thing I'll tell_

**someone ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**hey! austin is showing his vulnerable side and not smirking all the time! i like this side of austin...can you write how he breaks down his walls to ally and show his nice and sweet side? that would be awesome! oh, and please update! :)))))**

_- I don't now maybe ;) you have to continue reading to find out! :D I am mean sorry!_

**Guest ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**I tottaly LOVE IT**

_- Thank you and yey! 3_

**Guest ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**you need to up freaking date boo**

_-i did! hope you liked it!_

**lovin Auslly ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**OMG I LOVE IT…between me and you whispers thus is one of the best fanfiction i've read in ages c:**

_- oh thanks although I don't think I should have answered this one if it was just between you and me! ouch! Sry bbe!_

**Guest ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**if you dont update soon...i will find were u live and kill you and raise you up from the dead again so you can write the next chapter -.-**

_- Now I am terrified! aah well at least I updated :'D_

**Raura Laurano ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**you need to update...NOW**

_- I have allready so maybe we are good? :D_

**sammyLawton****chapter 21 . 19h ago**

**Actually so In love with this! Austin can be sweet when he wants ;) **  
**Update please!**

**MadiGirlLuvsR5****chapter 21 . Jul 23**

**Awe omg still awesome! Please update soon! -Madi-**

_Yes done done done there is a chapter 22 already :)_

**LRS.9401****chapter 21 . Jul 23**

**Aww so cute!**

_- I know right ? :)_

**LRS.9401****chapter 18 . Jul 23**

**I love it its funny**

_- Aaws thanks! :)_

**Mysterygirl122****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**This is such a cute story! I love it! Keep updatin!**

**-**_I'll do that! And thanks! :)_

**LRS.9401****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**Awww austin is so sweet**

_-which one do you like better the bad ass Austin or the unsure one!?_

**gitter shimmer shine dimonds****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**You are such a great writer! I love this story so much! You r amazing :)**

_- Thank you so much! :)_

**SO NOW BEFORE YOU GET THE CHAPTER I ONE AGAIN WILL BEG YOU TO GO AND READ THE NEW STORY OF MINE! "THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE!" NOW THE USUAL I OWN NOTHING, NOT EVEN A HOUSE SO I IF ANYONE OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE ME A HOUSE I WOULD LOVE THAT, NOOO... JUST KIDDING YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! :D ENJOY!**

**KIRA'S POV**

I watch the two of them as they mess with each other, they don't know I am watching.

-"Stop it Austin", Ally laughs trying to make him stop tickling her.

-"No, you have to apologize to me before I will" he looks at her there is the typical sneakish evil smug on his face but there is also something new forming under it.

-" I will never do that" Ally struggles to get lose but the blond guy is stronger than her.

-" Then I wont stop either" he whispers loudly.

I feel like I am watching a play here.

-" Fine, fine I am sorry" She laughs between her giggling.

-"I didn't quite hear you, you are sorry about what" he teases her

-"I am sorry that I told you that you giggling sounds funny..." she tells him with amusement in her eyes.

-"..and..."

-"don't make me take that back,you know it's true" Ally giggles again.

-" it's not!" he tells her and plays with one of her curls between his fingers.

-" ...and absolutely adorable, are you happy now" she smiles

-" very, see it wasn't that hard" he tells her.

The brunette takes a few steps back as the blond smirks to her, I can see her glancing at the distance between them as she gets behind a table, a smirk forms on her lips too.

-"But I still thinks it is, adorable and funny, and thank Go you can't change what I am thinking about you."

-"Is that so, princess" the blond grins, even though the petite girl ain't aware of it he is already many steps ahead of her thinking.

-" yes" she states and he smirks

-"you better watch your back then princess" he tells her as he starts chasing her around the scene. He catches her with ease, and wraps his hands around her waist

-"I can always try to change your mind, can't I" he laughs as he leans in and kisses her.

At this point I get to the exit, i think they should have their private time too, and yes it feels kind of awkward to watch your ex kiss another girl.

As I et out from the school theater I almost bump in to Brooke.

-"good just the girl I needed to see", Brookes tells me.

-" Here I am" I tell her hoping that it's about something else than the plan, I actually think Austin's and Ally's relationship looks quite perfect, I would hate to ruin it.

-"It's about the plan" Brooke tells me and i cough

-"So what is it now?" she replys angrily."are you having second thoughts again?"

-"Well no, yeah maybe, Brooke see I think he might have change, I just saw him and Ally fooling around and the way he looked at he..."

-"Kira, guys like Austin don't change, they know exactly how to get the girl to fall" Brooke snaps to me

-"Why do you wanna separate them so badly, what's in there for you" I ask her before I can stop myself.

-"Rude, I am not doing this for me, How I remember it I was not the one who got cheated on by her boyfriend" Brooke heats up " I am just trying to help my friend but I am starting to see that she might not wanna be my friend anymore" Brooke turns around and starts walking away.

-"Brooke wait!" I tell her, "I am sorry" I tell her after that "just do what you have to do, but I don't want to lose my friendship with Ally remember" I tell her.

-"Just trust me Kira, I am not even going to tell Ally about the original bet" she smiles and the leaves me standing alone in the hallway.


	24. Girls night and facing the stage fright!

**ALLY'S POV**

We were sitting in Kira's bedroom, me, Trish, Cass, Kira herself and Brooke. It was a sleep over, but yeah I am not much of a sleepover girl so i sat there quite quiet and listen to their babble. It was kind of late already and I would have much appreciated to be at home so I would already get some sleep. Cass was yawning and I guess that there was somewhere else she would have wanted to be as well.

-"Have you seen Gavin lately", Brooke asked Cass with a smirk.

-"Not your business" Cass coughs

-"Chill out Cass it's not like I am trying to steal him away from you" Brooke laughs.

- "I need to go to the toilet" I tell them because i don't feel like listening to an argument, there has been this weird tension between Brooke and Cass during the last few days.

-"I am coming with you" Cass tells me and we head out from Kira's bedroom"

-"What was happening in there" I ask Cass

-"No, it was nothing!" Cass smiles and tries to shrug it off

-"Cass we are friends you can tell me" I tell her

-"haha, you are cute, just remember to not let Brooke intimidate you" she tells me

-" She is kind off scary" I pretend to shiver and Cass laughs

-" She is a lovely girl, but she is pretty stubborn and slightly obsessive, she has her reasons but I am not sure if they are right" Cass explaines

I don't know what she is talking about, but nod anyways as I enter the toilet.

**CASS'S POV**

As we come in to the bed room Kira, Trish and Brooke are laughing at something.

-"What?" Ally smiles as she enters the room too.

-"Oh I was just telling Kira an Brooke about Trents 13th birthday" Trish manages to tell us between the laughter

-"oh haha I understand" Ally smiles

-" he is so cute" Kira squeals

-"KIRAH!" Trish glares at Kira making all of us to laugh

-"You know who else is cute"she speaks then "Austin, he had taken Ally to the movies and to a diner, that is cute" Trish smirks, and I can bet that these 3 girls have already decided how this conversation will go, while we were in the toilet, to me their lines sound almost scripted

-"So is Gavin" I speak up just to make them think a little and destroy their evil plan. I must have been right because I earn a glare from Kira and Trish looks confused

-"What he is!" I laugh again

- " We are not talking about Gavin now, we are talking about Austin" Brooke tells me with an angry look.

-"oh suite yourselves", i tell them and smile at their looks

-"But that is so cute" Kira turns to Ally and the play continues, poor Ally she has no idea of what is going on and she takes the bet.

-"I don't know, he is quite cute I guess" Ally smiles

-"Oh no I know that look, don't fall for him", Brooke tires to sound soft but fails miserably

-" And why shouldn't I?" Ally sounds a bit hurt maybe angry too" don't you think I am popular enough for him"

- " No it's just that Austin doesn't fall for girls" Brooke smirks

-"How would you know!" Ally lowers her voice

-" Let's make a bet, shall we? I bet §20 that you can't get Austin to fall for you, just prove me wrong and the money is yours" Brooke tells her

Ally looks straight at her with disgust in her eyes.

-"No!"

-" Are you afraid of loosing" Brooke teases her, and I hope from all of my heart that, that wont be the trigger to make ally take this stupid bet.

-"No, but if I am falling for him as you claim then I don't want him liking me because of some stupid bet!" Ally tells Brooke.

-"Sure, let's say that's your reason"

-"I am tired, let's sleep guys" I tell them and when they have no better idea, they agree, the conversation is over, and i am quite sure it didn't go how they planned it!

**ALLY'S POV**

A few days after the girls night at Kira's, we find ourselves in the school theater Austin and me, he promised to help me with my stage fight and because the musical is next Friday, it's about time I would say!

-"So here we are, on the stage, i don't see whats so bad with being here" he states as he walks across the stage looking over the empty row's.

-"The bad thing is that if I am failing all of those seats are filled and everyone sees it"

-"They are just humans don't care about them, it doesn't matter what they think" He tells me, I know he is right, but changing your ways ain't just that simple. "besides they will love you" he smirks

-"you don't know that and even though I wouldn't care, that doesn't mean they won't judge, sitting there with their judging faces on just waiting for me to make a smallest mist..."

-"picture them all naked" he tells me suddenly making me gasp.

-" I-I-I, I, Austin you even thinking about abs makes me nervous"

-"oh really" he smugs and playfully lifts the his shirt showing a bit of his abs. I turn around and cover my eyes telling myself in my head not to look. This is serious business.

-"Stop it Austin, you are not helping me getting rid of my stage fright by doing, that!" I try to keep a straight face but a giggle escapes my mouth in the end of the sentence.

-" No but I like making you nervous", he whispers to my ear and I can feel him wrapping his arms around me. When did he get this close?

-"Austin, this is serious" I whine

-"Fine" he tells me and let's me go "I wouldn't wanna you looking at naked Elliot anyways" he smirks.

-" Whats your problem with him" I ask but he just shrugs it off.

-" Let's say they are all you're friends, you are cting to your friends and family"

-" I don't have that many friends" I tell him

-" Okay your friends and their clones"

-But I don't even sing to my friends, I tell him

-" You are impossible Dawson!"

-" No but rally i have only sung to like our music teacher, beacuase i have to, then Cass, it was a mistake and just happened, and her brother and oh yeah you"

-"Aws I am one of the only people who have ever heard you singing? Wait Elliot has heard you sing too, why would you sing for him?" Austin sounds really angry when he asks the last question.

-" I was caught in the moment, when we were dating and i just felt like i couldn't let him down, why do you care? Are you jealous or something?" I ask him with a smirk

-" For your fact Dawson I am never jealous!" he tells me with a wink

-"right!" i state and take a glance over the empty seats.

-"No, really! I always get what I want so there is no need to be jealous" he laughs

-" Care to concentrate Moon, I am going to die next week!" I groan

-" Well close everyone out, pretend that there is only the music teacher, Cass ad me, no one else" he tells me

-"No Elliot?" I smile " You re cute when you are jealous, you know"

-"You must be mixing that emotion with something else cause I am not jealous, but I'll forgive you princess, because I know it happens I am just so damn cute all the time" He smirks

-" You cute? All the time? In your dreams maybe"

-" No in yours babe" he chuckles at his own joke as I roll my eyes " what's so bad with people Princess?"

-" There are just too many of them" I tell him

-" too many of who"

-"the people, blond much"

-" I am trying to help you here smart ass, so shut it" He smiles

-" Then tell me what should I do" I whisper and feel my voice getting smaller

-"Don't look at them, don't think about them, don't sing to them, look at me, think about me, and sing your songs to me" he tells giving me an encouraging smile. He walks slowly towards me, reaches for my hand, I grab his lightly. " Do you trust me Alls" he whispers

-"Umhum No?"

-" Alls? Honest remember?" I can feel my cheeks burning as he smiles

-"Fine, yeah okay, I'll Trust you Moon"

-"So look at me!" He tells me as he forces me to face him, "you are going to be fine"

-"okay" I whisper feeling like he ain't right this time, he just can't be! It can't be this easy to let go of your biggest fear! And most of all, it can't be this easy to just trust the guy who most certainly will end up braking my heart!"

-" You are shaking" he whispers as he pulls me in for a hug " It's going to be fine" he whispers and then right there, on the stage, with the possibility that any one can walk in at any moment, without even thinking, he presses his lips on mine and kisses me, and I am sure everything is going to be fine.


	25. Picture time!

**BROOKE'S POV**

I glance over the empty parking lot, Austins car is there, I told Piper to be here and if she doesn't show up she is going to regret it. She knows that so I shouldn't be worried but I Am, I can't see her anywhere and Austin will leave school any moment. I see Ally walking by, she left so Austin is going to leave any moment now. I curse to myself, and try to picture different way to humiliate that Piper- girl if she decides not to show up, I lean back in my car, my phone is ready. Austin walks out off the building and I shrink down in my car seat. I am almost iving up my hope as a white car parks in front of Austins and a plond girl exits it.

-"Austin!" she states.

-"Piper?" Austin looks surprised and he should that girl hasn't answered any of his calls during the past weeks, he has already stopped calling.

-" Okay I think about the things you said in your voice mail" the girl speaks Austin just looks confused, maybe he has forgotten how much he wanted that toy back? He has a new toy now a days, a toy which soon will break the jerks heart, I smile to myself.

-"Austin?" The blond girl looks confused her too as the jerk ain't speaking. She walks to him and and puts her arms around his neck. I open the camera on my phone and capture the moment when she kisses him, then I start my car and drive away.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Piper is kissing me, piper is kissing me, why is piper kissing me? I am thinking inside my mind.

-"Austin?" She sounds unsure when she pulls away, finally!

-"Piper I can't , I can't do this anymore" I finally manage to tell her.

-" What!, You are keeping secrets from me, big ones and then you just ignore me giving you a second chance" She sounds angry

-" I don't know what secrets you are talking about, but you see, I finally have understood how wrong it is towards you and the other girls, to have many different relationships, I am keeping you from being out there and finding someone who will only see you and only you, Piper" I take a deep breath as I continue. "You deserve that guy, you don't deserve this, and I don't deserve you!" I tell her hoping for her to understand. She is thinking, that I can tell. Finally she speaks

-" You are right, but I still want to be able to call me your friend Moon, you own me that" she smirks.

-" I wouldn't have it any other way" I tell her

-"So who is the lucky girl who have gotten Austin Moon to fall in love?" She playfully pushes my shoulder

-"That is a secret I'll never tell"

-"But something I'll fid out soon", She smirks

**DEZ'S POV**

My phone is ringing but I can't find it. Finally I fish up the phone from my pet turtles cage. It's Austin.

-"Whad'uup" I ask him as we usually do.

-" I just kind of broke up with piper" he tells me.

-"You what?" I ask him confused

-" Well she came by school after musical practice to give me a second chance and then she kissed me and i realized that I just wanted her to be Ally so I didn't kiss her back and then she stopped and then I told her that I can't handle having two girlfriends anymore", Austin rambles on

-"haha, I knew it, I knew you liked Ally" I scream o the phone

-"Well what can I say?" he shrugs " but Dez she is amazing, I thought I would ask her to be my girlfriend, What do you think?"

-" I would love to" I sing

-"What?" Austin sounds really confused

-"Oh nothing I was just picturing what she was going to say!" I tell him

-" I don't think it will be that easy" Austin laughs

-"Believe me I am the love whisperer" I whisper

-"No one calls you that!" he whispers back and laughs " bye Dez he tells me before he ends the call"

-"Good luck and bye" I tell him as my girlfriend Carrie enters the room.

-"What's up Dezzie", she asks me with a cute smile playing on her lips.

-"Well I think Austin might have found the one!" I tell her smilingly.

**ALLY'S POV**

I enter Trish place, she called that it was an emergency and I can't help wonder what have happened. As I came to her house I see Brooke's car but no sign of Kira's or Cass's, that's just weird! Trish opens the door and I enter her living room, there is Brooke sitting in the couch, looking well like Brooke usually does, I am not quite sure if she is angry or happy.

-"So where is everybody?" I ask Brooke

-"They couldn't make it but I thought this couldn't wait so it's good that you are here, I really feel that you have to know"she starts

-"Ally it might be best if you sit down"Trish tells me

-"I am fine right here, what do you have to tell me?" I snap to Brooke.

-"Well I don't know how I should put this..."

-"drop the act Brooke and just tell me, I know you know exactly how to put it!" I tell her and surprise even myself, whats gone in to me?

-"Austin is cheating on you!" She states, I know we are not officially a couple but as she says it I feel like someone would have punched me in my stomach.

-"I don't believe you!" I tell her

-" I am sorry Alls, but it is true," Trish tells me

-"I don't believe you either, you guys just want to break us apart, all of you, I don't know why but it is really low" I tell them.

-"I hoped that you wouldn't need this but if you don't believe us i guess...," Brooke tries to speak to me.

-" cut the crap Brooke already" I snap as I reach for the envelope in her hand. I open it and there it is, the proof they needed, it's a picture of Austin kissing a blond girl. I knew he would break my heart, but after all I kind of hoped that he wouldn't.

-"I am sorry Alls" Trish telsl me

-" You know that revenge is the best cure?" Brooke fills in.

-"Just leave me alone" I tell them as tears start filling my eyes and I run out of my best friends house.


	26. Feelings on paper

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I lie on my bed and think of Ally, she is just so perfect, so you can't describe her in one word I pick up the song I started and stare at the paper,

_" Have you ever felt,_

_ like something is wrong,_

_dude you are lying on your bed,_

_ you are writing a song_

_And you close your eyes,_

_ feel the darkness surround you,_

_and the only question you ask yourself_

_ is if she felt that too._

_You used to move on girl by girl, _

_what did this girl do,_

_she is to good to be true,_

_ she does deserve _

_so much better than you,_

_why can't you let her go?_

_And you tell you, it's only a bet,_

_ dude don't fall too deep_

_I can picture everything else,_

_but why won't i get,_

_I am the bad boy messing with a geek,_

_She is just too beautiful forget,_

_i know i will live in regret,_

_when she finds some better and breaks my heart,_

_I have lost my feelings, but start to gaining the again,_

_dude this might be a new, chance a new start._

I grab a pen and start writing. All of my feelings towards this one girls starts falling down on the paper as I write.

_She is the perfect girl,_

_beautiful, sexy and smart,_

_her dreams are bigger than mountains,_

_but she fit's in my heart._

_She makes me nervous,_

_like no one else, and in self defense,_

_I tell everyone that I wont fall,_

_I know that, that is a lie,_

_I know that, and I know that I_

_am falling deeper, I am getting closer,_

_I am giving her my all,_

_I know this might just break,_

_but baby I believe in fate,_

_ cause you made me,_

_you make me the one, I wanna be._

_And you tell you, it's only a bet,_

_ dude don't fall too deep_

_I can picture everything else,_

_but why won't i get,_

_I am the bad boy messing with a geek,_

_She is just too beautiful forget,_

_i know i will live in regret,_

_when she finds some better and breaks my heart,_

_I have lost my feelings, but start to gaining the again,_

_dude this might be a new, chance a new start._

_And somewhere, right there in my mind,_

_are every little smile, I can search I can find._

_I mesmerize , I apologize, that I once didn't know,_

_You came into my life, you gave me hope, you gave me light,_

_now I just wanna hold you tight, and never, ever ,ever let you go._

_And you tell you, it's only a bet,_

_ dude don't fall too deep_

_I can picture everything else,_

_but why won't i get,_

_I am the bad boy messing with a geek,_

_She is just too beautiful forget,_

_i know i will live in regret,_

_when she finds some better and breaks my heart,_

_I have lost my feelings, but start to gaining the again,_

_dude this might be a new, chance a new start._

This girl is making me crazy, but I can't help to love the feeling. I put away the paper laying there just thinking about her for a moment, and try to call again but she doesn't pick up now either.

**ALLY'S POV**

I lie on my bed, I feel angry I feel stupid, my phone is buzzing all the time, and after a while i get annoyed. I threw the phone away, not even bothering if it broke or not, it didn't it continues buzzing on the floor. I finally get up and pick it up.

10 missed calls from Trish

10 missed calls of Cassidy

7 missed calls from Kira

4 missed calls from Brooke

2 missed calls from Austin

Only 2? Well he is probably busy making out with his girlfriend or something. It's not like I care I tell myself, but I do, it hurts too much to think about him, but it hurts even more not to. I should get started on the song for the musical. I was planning to use the one I have been working on, the one about Austin, but I don't feel like that anymore. It still has to be a love song. I groan to myself. I am not in the mood to write love songs. I still pic up a pen and my song book.

_So stupid, so naive, why did I believe,_

_in anything you said,_

_The bad guy or the jerk,_

_avoid to get hurt, _

_I should have known better._

_Now I feel so empty, it is so fucking tempting,_

_to chose the number, and let it call._

_I might be broken and alone, but I ain't going to fall,_

_I will stay at home, and pray for a better day,tomorrow._

_Can you see, see, see, I am not the good girl anymore,_

_It's just me, me, me, but still a new girl has been born._

_I am hurting, my heart is breaking, the world is shaking,_

_but I am never going back to my old ways,_

_my time is coming, and I am over all of my stupid mistakes_

_including you._

_I was maybe little lost, but I took the higher cost,_

_now I am standing here,_

_and you are over there,_

_I am being the real me,_

_something I wanna be, but you don't see,_

_I am never going back to you, baby, it is maybe,_

_better to have it this way, cause just maybe_

_ you are to shady. you are too bad, making me mad, that I ever,_

_ more like never saw it coming, I am never coming back to you._

_Can you see, see, see, I am not the good girl anymore,_

_It's just me, me, me, but still a new girl has been born._

_I am hurting, my heart is breaking, the world is shaking,_

_but I am never going back to my old ways,_

_my time is coming, and I am over all of my stupid mistakes_

_including you._

_Stupid, oh stupid,_

_just stupid and naive,_

_why did I, why did I,_

_let myself believe?_

_stupid, oh stupid,_

_never going there again,_

_it's too late now, too late now,_

_to try to call me my friend._

_Can you see, see, see, I am not the good girl anymore,_

_It's just me, me, me, but still a new girl has been born._

_I am hurting, my heart is breaking, the world is shaking,_

_but I am never going back to my old ways,_

_my time is coming, and I am over all of my stupid mistakes_

_including you._

I look at the song before me, it's good, it's good enough. I know it's against the rules but it will do, this is the song that'll I use in the musical!


	27. Breaking Austins heart

**ALLY'S POV**

So after few days I decided that it was time to take up on the offer Brooke made, I was done hurting and wanted revenge if it could cure my broken heart as she had claimed. I hadn't talked to Kira or Cass or even Trish during the past days, and I had been avoiding everyone since that episode. I picked Brooke's number after a few minutes consideration. Cass had told me not to trust her but I didn't care anymore. It rang.

-Hi Ally, Brooke answered after a few seconds

-"HI" I told her not knowing what to say.

-"How are you?" she asked

-" I am fine but I wanna in! I wanna know how to get revenge and I wanna know your plan to make Austin pay" I tell her I could almost hear her smirk in the other side.

-"One step at the time Dawson" she answered

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I was so happy when Ally finally called me and wanted to grab dinner together, she has been so very busy these few days, and even in school I haven't seen her outside the classroom. We jumped in my car after school and I drove to Melody's there we ordered some food.

- " I have been kind of off lately" she told me looking at the table, something was not right.

-"I haven't noticed, it's okay Alls" I told her.

-" No it's not, but I , I am just not sure what we are here, friends or something more, what are we Austin? It's been bothering me a lot" her eyes were pointed on me as I cleared my troath. Feeling nervous of how she would react

-"Well I was never planning on it to get this way, but I would ove to get to call you my girl friend" I told her smiling

-" Aaws that's so cute, of course I'll be your girlfriend" she told me smilig widly, but it didn't feel right, there was something off with this Ally, I just couldn't put a finger on what it exactly was.

-"Great" I smiled

-" So boyfriend I have a lot's of school stuff going on, so you don't mind giving me a ride to my friends place, do you?" She smiled.

-"I don't know Sweetie, I mean I am kind of busy doing, bad boy stuff you know" I smirked

-"please!" She asked giving me the puppy eyes

-"Fine" I told her with a laugh

**ALLY'S POV**

The plan was working as he left at Jonathan's place. I waked of rang on the door bell.

- " Hi there beautiful", Jonathan smiled when he opened the door.

-" Ready to go?" I asked him

-" Yeah lets go", he agreed

He took my hand and as he did, I suddenly out of nowhere leaned in and kissed was surprised at first but kissed me back.

-Hey Alls, you forgot your purse, Some one said it was Austins voice and before I knew it he had punched Jonathan in the face, after that he just left.

-"I am so sorry," I told Jonathan.

-" What's his problem" Jonathan asked.

-" It's complicated" I told him

-"Look Ally, maybe we are better off as friends I don't need any drama in my life right now," he told me and I nodded.

-" I am still very sorry but I need to go" I told him as i ran after Austin.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't believe it, Ally had another guy, How could he. I was really pissed off, so after punched that guy she was sucking faces with, I walked off to my car. In anger I kicked the deck, and ran my fingers trough my hair with a froawn.

-"Okay what was that!" her voice was cold as ice.

-"you tell me, first you basically make me ask you to be my girlfriend and after I do then I find out about this?" I told her in anger.

-"Like you care what I do, you are in no position to tell me what to do" she yells at me

-"If you liked him, then go I am not stopping you" I yell back

-" Don't yell at me! Like you cared if I did" She yells back

-" I actually did, I liked you a lot Alls" I tell her trying not to yell.

-"Sure you did!" she rolls her eyes

-" Yeah I did I liked everything, how you smiled, how you laughed, how you made me feel better, I even liked the fact that you were such a good girl, well it turned out that you are not the good girl I thought you were!"

- "but yo again, you were definitely the bad boy I knew you were!" She yells and throws a piece of paper at me.

-"What is this?" I ask her as I pick it up.

-"You tell me" she mutters " or actually don't bother!" she then states as I look closer to the paper, it's a picture of me and piper at the parking lot, grabs her purse and starts walking away.

-"Ally, wait, I can Explain" I yell after her

-"Sure you can Moon, but look I am not interested anymore" She yells back at me and continues walking away.


	28. Now I know everything!

**I WAS NOT GOING TO UPDATE TODAY BUT AS I GOT THIS RIDICULOUS HEADACHE I STARTED WRITING AND WHAT HAPPENED WELL YOU HAVE A NEW CHAPTER ACTUALLY I WAS QUITE PRODUCTIVE SO YOU WILL GET ONE CHAPTER EVERY UPCOMING DAY. I HAVE SAD NEWS TOO, THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON, AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE IS ONLY TWO LEFT SO YEAH... I FEEL SO SAD, IT HAS BEEN AN INCREDIBLE JOURNEY TO WRITE TO YOU GUYS AND TO READ YOUR REVIEWS AND ENJOY YOUR COMMENTS... I... THANK YOU! SO I JUST WANTED TO WARN YOU. THERE WILL BE UPCOMING FANFICTIONS LATER DURING THIS SUMMER/AUTUMN BUT I AM GOING TO FINISH THE ONE I STARTED LAST WEEK FIRST. AFTER THAT MY NEW STORIES WILL BE STORIES THAT WILL BE PUBLISHED ONCE A WEEK, I THINK IT WILL BE ON SATURDAYS OR MONDAYS HAVEN'T DECIDED YET, TELL ME WHICH ONE WOULD BE BETTER? NEXT CHAPTER I AM GOING TO GO TROUGH REVIEWS AGAIN AND ANSWER THEM JUST SO YOU KNOW! AND YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE! :) **

**ALLY'S POV**

It has gone a day, a whole day and I haven't been to school, before all of this me and Austin thing started I used to think that girls who didn't go to school just because of some stupid break up were over reacting. How could they let a guy come between them and their future? I don't think like that anymore! I know exactly how you feel empty inside, how you hate him for leaving you but love him so much though, I know how unsure you feel about your own actions and how you don't now if you can trust yourself. One minute I am about to pick up the phone and call him and the next moment I remember everything, mostly the picture. It's like someone would have burned it to my mind and it wont leave, so instead of calling I put the phone away and fall back down on the bed groawing and wondering how I could be so stupid and forget, just for a second but still! It's like a endless roller coaster ride, and you are the one people who got tricked to getting on the ride and you finally admit yourself that you are afraid of heights but it's endless so, yeah there is no way out anymore. I cough and pick up a book, I look at it and put it away. I don't feel like reading today. I go downstairs and check the freezer, call me a girl but I feel like some ice cream could make the pain go away, just for a moment but I need just one moment to see clear again, I tell myself. There is no ice cream in the freezer. Great I fall on the couch and cough. At least I changed room right. I don't know how long I have been laying there and coughing, hurting, but after a while some one is on the door ringing the door bell. I ignore it, hoping for them to go away, they wont, so I cough again and get up, walking slowly to the door and open it, just to see Cass on the door step.

-"I bought you ice cream and tissues" she smiles

-"Brooke told you huh?" I ask her with an empty voice.

-"No, Trish actually did!" she smiles

-"Go away Cass, I don't want any pity bites" I cough

-"I don't pity you Alls, It was you own damn fault, I told you to be careful"she tells me making me gasp, no one has ever been that honest with me. I can't decide if I like it or not. Cass laughs at me expression.

-"There is a but Alls" she smiles

-"There is a but?"

-"Yes it's your damn fault but I think you deserve to hear the truth about everything" she tells me.

-" About everything? Do I want to know?" I cough

-"Probably not, and you are going to hate me for it, but I think you will see the truth then!" She smiles kind of sadly.

-"I don't think I could ever hate you Cass" I smile at her

-"You haven't heard the story yet, let's see about that afterwards!" She tells me

-"Do I need to hear it I don't wanna dislike you!"

-"Yes so let me in, go and get you a spoon, take this" she hands over the ice cream, and let's go to the couch!" She orders me.

And that we do, as we finally sit there she smiles at me and then breaths in very slowly.

-"Are you ready? Here we go"

" Once upon there was a girl, she was pretty and bubbly, just like the popular girls usually are. So she went to highs school and yes she became a popular girl too. She was so pretty that all the guys wanted to date her, but she had watch many movies, maybe too many, so she knew taht she couldn't be with just any guy! She needed to get the most popular guy in school and so she did. He was very handsome and he really liked her, a while."

I look at Cass very confused, what has this to do with me and Austin and everything that happened?

-"Just give it a chance Alls, I told you that you needed to know everything and everything is quite a lot!" Cass laughs and then continues

"So time went by, they were happy, kind off, cause even if you are popular you can't force affection, and there was the difference, sure they were both attracted to each other and they liked each other a lot, but there was something missing, something she couldn't make him feel, and something he couldn't make her feel. Sometimes they would break up, and after a while they found themselves with each other once again, maybe there was nothing better out there she thought.

That was before that one party, they were planning on to go and she had bought the most beautiful dress you ever can imagine. It was going to be perfect, or so she thought, he didn't show up he was sick, and he called her. She was really mad, how could he do that. She was not thinking straight, it's very hard to do that when you are mad at someone or something! So instead of sitting at home, she put on the dress and went to the party without him."

-"Care to tell me who we are talking about", I ask Cass

-"You are going to find out soon enough" Cass laughs at my annoyance.

"She felt kind of alone, but all of her friends were there and there was this guy hitting on her. She knew it was so wrong, but she couldn't help it, she knew he was her boyfriends buddy but she couldn't help it! She was feeling things she never felt with her boyfriend and everything was exiting and new. Dangerous too. So she spent the night with him and it didn't stop there because before she could step away she was falling deep. She was lost, she couldn't fin a way to be with the guy she loved without hurting the guy she cared about. So what she did was nothing! At the same time he felt empty too, he tried to get his mind of his girlfriend too. He tarted having secrets, living secrets. Secrets that would make a big mess if anyone knew and let them out, but no one did, that's why they were called secrets."

-" I honestly think it is an interesting story but I have no idea who that girl is, and what has she to do with anything"

-"wait and see Alls, it's easier than you think, just wait and see"

" So the boy had his secrets and the girl had hers, then one day after a while, the girl and the boy were having a good time, when a very pretty girl, who didn't know she was pretty, walked buy them, and the boy reacted when the girl said something about her, she found her way out from the relationship and she knew that she was going to take it, so she made a bet. The boy he felt like there was something he needed to prove to this girl so he took the bet.

-" You need to make that one girl to fall in love with you!" his girlfriend told him".

Her plan was actually to make him fall in love with the girl too, so she would get an easy way out,as I already told you"

-" wait you are talking about Kira and Austin! my realization hit me in the face, of course he hadn't liked me, I was the nobody, Ally goody-good two shoes Dawson, who no one noticed. He had taken a bet, I was suddenly furious. " I think I've heard enough" I told Cass and I honestly believed in what I said.

-"No I promised you the full story, and you promised to listen" she tells me.

-"Fine" I groan

" She asked her friends to help her and they made a plan, she was sure that it would work and it was working, but then at a party she found about this third girl, one of the many secrets her boyfirend had, and in all madness and sadness and betryal, she changed the plan. She wasn't selfish at this point anymore, she actually had befriended the girl she saw as a perfect match for her future ex, and she liked her so she felt responsible to get the guy to pay for what he did to her new found friend."

-"Austin was cheating on her with another girl? Omg! That's terrible"

-"I told you it was not your fault!" Cass shrugs and then continues

" The plan changed as I said, she came more and more determined to make him fall for her not vice versa, just so they, at this point there already were a they, could break his heart"

-" So who's paln was it Kira's or Brooke's? cause Brooke was the one who told me about it" I ask confused

-" Later on it had become Brooke's plan, there is a story to that too, but I don't know it compliantly, what I know is that Brooke had an crush on Austin in the past and he turned her down for Kira, so I can guess that is her reason to hate Austin" Cass shrugs " But back to the story"

" So the new found friend and her ex,( yes she had dumped him after the party,)grew closer and fell in love, we all know it. The guy stopped having secrets, and the girl well she let herself relax and just enjoy his company but the paln was still on and this was not how it should end, he had to pay his debt right? So in order to distroy all the happiness which was in the way of the wanted outcome, some phone calls were made and a few scees were caussed and finally a picture was taken."

-" Cass, I know you are trying to help but he kissed that girl, it is written all over the picture!" I smile lightly

-" But did they tell you what happened afterwards? No because they left the scene"

-"How do you know that?" I ask

-" Someone need to watch over you guys when there is a bet involved! Other vice it will all end up in tears" Cass laughs

-"So you were there?"

-" He told Piper that he didn't want to be that person anymore, that he had found his one, he even called to tell his best friend that, Ally I know you probably hate him right now but he is still the bad boy and those words, they got to prove something to you" I cough she has a point though.

-"And after that you know what happened, except the fact that he was looking for you today, but that you can already have guessed"

I don't know what to say, I am speechless. I just don't... Cass stays quiet too studying my face, as if she is trying to find out something.

-"Cass I don't hate you, you can stop looking at me like that, I just can't believe that everyone would lie to me like this" I tell her slowly

-" Alls, the world is not all roses and sunshine, it can be rough too, one just has to accept it, and even if this mess started off as a bet, it turned into something real" Cass points out.

-"I guess so" is everything I can say.

-" you guess so? I have never seen Austin this sad before, I can't believe I am saying this but I think you should give Austin a second chance!"

-" But why he just started this off, to bust his ego" I sigh

-" He is just a human, we all do mistakes" Cass states

-"I'll think about it" I promise her


	29. The Musical

**I DON'T KNOW IF I TOLD YOU RIGHT, (I'D BET I DIDN'T BUT I LEARNED FROM THIS STORY THAT BETS USUALLY LEADS TO A BIG FAT MESS SO I WONT ;) ) BUT AFTER THIS ONE THERE IS JUST TWO CHAPTERS LEFT SO, TO DAY I AM NOT GOING TO KEEP YOU FROM READING SO I'LL ANSWER YOUR REVIEWS TOMORROW ( OR LATER ON TODAY ) INSTEAD :) ** **I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE! :D** **REMEMBER TO R&R AND F&F ( READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW) ** **NO WITH NO FURTHER DUE ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I can't believe she is actually standing there, ready to go on stage, okay nervous as hell, chewing on her her but still. I can't believe she came but I don't go up to her, after everything I am just going to leave her alone, as she wishes. It's the right thing to do and I'll do it for her, she deserves it! I am ready to go when I feel her stare on me. I makes me blush, she is so perfect and yet so annoying, no one can make Austin Moon blush, well except for her apparently. I try to let it be and just to concentrate on the performance I am going to have but I can't she is stairng and then when it suddenly stops, the feeling I mean, I turn around. I find her leaning on the wall, head in her hands and there is this sobbing sound coming from the shrunken poor thing, I take a deep breath as I walk towards her.

-" Hey, hey hey, don't you dare to ruin your make up" I tell her not even thinking with the same old smirk on my face. She looks up shocked and I can't tell you that tell you that I am not shocked as well but I am even more shocked when she does't argue me.

-" I can't do this!" she whispers to me and then bury her face to her hands again.

-" Yes you can, you are the amazing Ally Dawson, they will love you" I tell her as I softly force her to look at me.

-"How would you know, I can't do this Austin, I just can't"

-"I know because I do, I love you, and I will be there for you even when we are fighting, even when everything is over" I whisper back. She doesn't say anything just stares at me. After a while she is herself again.

-"Thanks"she whispers.

-"No problem, remember to just look at me princess" I tell her with a genuine smile even if the voice is teasing her. " because hey, who would wanna miss anything of this" I tell her gesturing on my own body, making her laugh.

"I need to go and do something she tells me an waves"

-"Don't you dare run away, princess, you know I would find you if you would"

-"I'll be right back" she smiles as she leaves the room.

**ALLY'S POV**

I need to find it, where did I put my song book, it has to be here, not that I don't know the sng inside and out but I need to add something, I need to write the last piece.

_So listen here baby,_

_ I might be now or never maybe,_

_Just listen close to me,_

_I know that we fight,_

_I don't know who is right,_

_But I think that this might,_

_And i say might, be worth saving,_

_even if we fight,_

_and I know I am out of my mind,_

_call me crazy but I can't find,_

_A reason, any season to make you leave._

_Oh you hurt me, hurt me,_

_but then you fix me, fix me,_

_I can't understand,_

_who I am,_

_Anymore,_

_I am ready to take the chance"_

And it is finally ready, it might not be the best song I have written but least it came from my heart! I run over the corridors just to get to the theater a second before the play starts, I can maybe do this, I think to myself as I catch Austins eyes with mine, no I am wrong, I know I am sure I can do this as long as he is sure that i can. And the play starts

**AUSTIN'S POV**

The play has been great, Ally has been great, and we are almost finished, just left with the finishing scene. She sits there with her guitar. Okay maybe this play didn't turn out as i thought, it has definitely no similarities with grease but I got to admit that it is kind of cool, it didn't turn out as I excepted but neither did my life.

-"I need to tell you something" Ally tells me and taps beside her at the bench in the middle of the scene.

-"What is it?" I as her

-" Well I, I thought,I wrote a song for you Danny" She smiles

-" Oh?" I state

and she starts singing

_"I am not sure whats happening,_

_why do i keep seeing him,_

_in my dreams?_

_He's in my mind both day and night,_

_i love his smile and the way we fight,_

_but what does he see in me?_

_This is crazy,_

_but maybe _

_why couldn't it be true,_

_he calls me lady,_

_but oh baby,_

_why cant i just forget you?_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,_

_But you spell problems, _

_you spell mistakes,_

_I might be crazy_

_ but not letting me to fall._

_Not going to cause i already did,_

_I smile to the sky and close me eyelids,_

_you are perfect and you are mine._

_I am sitting here on my bed,_

_I am writing on a song,_

_about you,_

_It felt like an amazing idea,_

_but now i can't move on,_

_i live in fantasies._

_This is crazy,_

_but baby_

_why couldn't you love me,_

_I call out baby,_

_and I shout maybe,_

_Can't you just save me now?_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,_

_But you spell problems, _

_you spell mistakes,_

_I might be crazy_

_ but not letting me to fall._

_Not going to cause i already did,_

_I smile to the sky and close me eyelids,_

_you are perfect and you are mine._

_So listen here baby,_

_ I might be now or never maybe,_

_Just listen close to me,_

_I know that we fight,_

_I don't know who is right,_

_But I think that this might,_

_And i say might, be worth saving,_

_even if we fight,_

_and I know I am out of my mind,_

_call me crazy but I can't find,_

_A reason, any season to make you leave._

_Oh you hurt me, hurt me,_

_but then you fix me, fix me,_

_I can't understand,_

_who I am,_

_Anymore,_

_I am ready to take the chance_

_My life is shaking but i know i'll be fine,_

_as long as your hand is in mine all time,_

_I will regret this, but you calls me miss,_

_and i never felt so safe in my life,_

_In your arms, away from harms_

_ i bet i could fall, if i let me to,_

_But you spell problems, _

_you spell mistakes,_

_I might be crazy_

_ but not letting me to fall._

_Not going to cause i already did,_

_I smile to the sky and close me eyelids,_

_you are perfect and you are mine."_

Everyone in the audience are applauding. I can see Ally blush.

-" It was, perfect" I tell her.

-" you are perfect"she tells me, and I know it is cheesy but I just hope that this wouldn't be a play and she would be telling that to me.

-" this is perfect" I whisper and kiss her softly, and once again there are the applause. The curtain goes down and we let each other go.

-"We did it" She squeals and it is just so damn cute as I imagined. But then everyone is surrounding us and after a while she is lost with the group of people.

-"Come on, there is the after party Moon," my friend Dallas tells me and we too walk out from the scene.


	30. The afterparty

**REVIEW TIME DEAR READERS, HERE WE GO CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS (ALMOST) OVER NOW YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST, I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS GETTING INTO WHEN I STARTED, IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE A FIRST STORY ANYMORE BUT IT IS. MY FIRST STORY OF AUSTIN AND ALLY, ON THIS SITE, MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! WHOOP WHOOP AND SAD TEARS, WHY DOES THIS STORY HAVE TO HAVE AN END, YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I HAVE BEEN EVERY MORNING WHEN I WAKE UP TO FIND TONS OF NEW EMAILS ABOUT REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! YOU ARE THE BEST! AND SORRY IF NOT ALL OF THE REVIEWS ARE HERE CAUSE SERIOUSLY MY EMAIL AND THIS SITE HAS A FU**ING PROBLEM WITH ME OR SOMETHING... SO SORRY! :(**

**Lolly ****chapter 24 . Jul 25**

**Awwwww**

_-:) YEAH I KNOW RIGHT! _

******StoryToBeToldAsOne********chapter 28 . 2h ago**

**Amazing story from you so far! Update soon! :)**

_- THANKS! IT'LL COME TO AN END VERY SOON SO BE SURE TO HECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO :)_

******Dirtkid123********chapter 28 . 13h ago**

**WOWWW! Poor ally that's a lot to take in!**

_-I KNOW I WOULD PROBABLY HAVE NEEDED TO PUNCH SOMEBODY BEFORE I WOULD MOVE ON, JUST KIDDING BUT IT WOULD BE TERRIBLE TO BE IN A SITUATION LIKE THAT!_

******LRS.9401********chapter 28 . 13h ago**

**I love it but austin and ally need to talk**

_- CHECK OUT THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST ONE! THERE IS SOME TALKING GOING ON, AND SOMETHING ELSE TOO! ;)_

******dreamfall101********chapter 27 . Jul 26**

**oh my god thats so sad...please update soon? my heart is breaking over here...:(((**

_- OH NO! WELL JUST CHECK OUT THIS CHAPTER AN MAYBE IT WILL FIX UR HEART? :D_

******Danna18********chapter 27 . Jul 26**

**Wtf! Wtf! Wtf! Wtf! Ally is so stupid! I fucking hate her now, poor Austin, okay this story is seriously toying with my emotions...Still love u, keep on keeping on :**

_-NOO! DON'T HATE HER I THINK SHE IS JUST CONFUSED? :D HAHAA I DIDN'T JUST TAKE A CHARACTERS SIDE DID I? WELL HERE IS AND UPDATE, AND I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU LOVE ME! PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO, IT'S CALLED THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE (AT LEAST I THINK IT IS CALLED THAT, OMG I HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM WITH MY OWN STORIES... I ON'T REMEMBER THE NAMES!...SHIT!)_

******Danna18********chapter 25 . Jul 26**

**Brooke is such a bitch!. Poor Ally :(...i hope Austin can fix this..Anyways Love U n Ur story,r u on IG ?, pls Follow me iam_daahjjmoova,ill ff bak**

_-HAHA, MIGHT BE, MIGHT BE! I KNOW, I AM SO SAD FOR HER, KEEP READING THERE ARE STILL A FEW CHAPTERS COMING UP! :)_

******Danna18********chapter 24 . Jul 26**

**Awww Austin is so sweet :'), i love ur story,keep up the good work *thumbs up***

_- HOPE YOU LIKE THESE LAST CHAPTERS! :) YEAH AUSTIN IS, AND HANDSOME DO! IS IT JUST ME OR IS HE EVE SWEET WHEN HE IS KIND OF BADBOYISH? _

**Lolly ****chapter 21 . Jul 24**

**Omg! I was just checking if u updated tday n I saw not 1 not 2 but 4 new chapters I am soooooooo excited on reading them can't wait! I love ur work! Thnx u for being so talented!**

_-AAAWS I REALLY WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG RIGHT NOW, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SOOO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! YOU USUALLY ( HAHA USU- __**ALLY**__) MAKE MY DAYS! CHECK OUT THE NEW CHAPTERS I AM POSTING! AND MAYBE YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY TOO I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT IT AND OTHER STUFF AFTER THIS CHAPTER CAUSE, ( SADLY) AFTER THERE WILL JUST BE ONE CHAPTER/EPILOG LEFT...:(_

******Dirtkid123********chapter 27 . Jul 25**

**NOOOOOOOO! Do aussly get back together?!**

_- YOU HAVE TO READ THE STORY TO THE END TO FIND OUT ( A LITTLE HINT THOUGH, DO I SEEM LIKE A PERSON WHO WOULD LEAVE YOU WITH AN UNHAPPY ENDING? :D THAT WAS A STUPID QUESTION AND NO REAL HINT SORRY, CAUSE I MAYBE COULD... ANYWAYS READ IT 3 I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT)_

******LRS.9401********chapter 27 . Jul 25**

**Nooo please update soon please**

_-I DID, I DID AND THANKS FOR YOU REVIEWS I THINK HONESTLY YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER WHO HAS BEEN THERE FROM THE START? THANKS FOR THAT!_

******SparklingWriter********chapter 25 . Jul 25**

**This reminds me of high school musical when Troy said Gabrielle meant nothing to him because his friends tricked him. It's so good yet sad**

_-OK... FUNNY STORY, I HAVE SEEN THE MUSICALS ALL 3 OF THEM, BUT WHEN I STARTED I DIDN'T REMEMBER THEM, I JUST LOVED THE IDEA OF DONG A "COVER" OF GREASE ( WHICH WAS ONE OF THE FIRST MUSICALS THAT I FELL IN LOVE WITH) AND I SENT THE LINK OF THIS STORY TO MY SISTER WHO WAS ON A SPORTS- SUMMER CAMP, SHE READ IT AND TEXTED ME " HAVE YOU WATCHED HSM LATELY? :D" ... AND THEN IT HIT ME THAT I BASICALLY HAD REWRITTEN HSM.. SO I DECIDE NOT TO CONTINUE ( I DON'T LIKE TO REWRITE OTHER PEOPLES STORIES) BUT I DID CAUSE I HAD FALLEN IN LOVE WITH WITH THIS STORY ALREADY...SO YES I KNOW THERE IS A LOT OF SIMILARITIES, BUT, THERE IS A BUT.. I WOULDN'T CALL TROY A BAD BOY, WOULD YOU? I THINK HE IS MORE OF THE SPORTY-GOOD GUY? I ALSO THINK GABRIELLA DOESN'T BE THE INSECURE NERD, SHE HAS STAGE FRIGHT BUT ALSO SHE IS KIND OF CONFIDENT OTHER VICE? JUST MY OPINION!_

******LRS.9401********chapter 25 . Jul 25**

**Aww poor ally please update soon**

-I KNOW, I KNOW

******SparklingWriter********chapter 24 . Jul 25**

**So good! I love it! Please update soon! :):):):):)))))))))))))))))))))))))**

_- THANKS, I WILL!_

******LRS.9401********chapter 24 . Jul 25**

**Aww sweet**

_- HAHAA :) 3_

**Guest ****chapter 19 . Jul 23**

**Trish that is not your business**

_- i KNOW RIGHT? WHAT IS U WITH THESE PEOPLE? :'D_

******Danna18********chapter 22 . Jul 25**

**I kinda feel like Ally's the only one clueless bout the situation, it's really gonna hurt when she finds out. Also I love ur writing,keep up the good work :D**

_- I KNOW I WOULD HATE TO BE HER, IT'S LIKE THEY ARE PLAYING WITH HER, A BIG BIG GAME OF LIFE... -_- AAWS THANKS! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME TO HEAR THAT YOU ENJOY THESE STORIES._

**************chapter 10 . Jul 25**

**Ally is a good singer**  
**Love the story so far!**

_- YEAH SHE IS! GREAT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT UNTIL THE END!_

**************chapter 9 . Jul 25**

**If I were Ally I would faint on the spot!**

_-ME TOO BUT I WOULD PREFER AUSTIN BEING THE ONE TO MAKE ME FAINT... :D THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT THE BAD BOYS... :D _

**************chapter 7 . Jul 25**

**A whole new Ally...**

_-YEAH, AND I THINK HER ATTITUDE CHANGED A LOT TOO, I KIND OF LOVED IT HAPPENING!_

**Lolly ****chapter 17 . Jul 22**

**I defo think u can make it as a AMAZING author. Good luck on writing ur other book! :)**

_-SERIOUSLY CAN I ADOPT YOU OR SOMETHING, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS SO MUCH! WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO HAVE A LITTLE PROMO PIECE OF ONE OF THE BOOK CHAPTERS IN ONE OF MY AUTHORS NOTES ? PLEASE TELL ME I COULD MAKE IT HAPPEN! :)_

******LRS.9401********chapter 22 . Jul 24**

**Wow**

_-WOW TO ALL OF YOU GUYS, SO MANY REVIEWS! I JUST LOVE YOU ALL! _

**SO THERE WILL BE REVIEWS TOMORROW IF THIS SITE STARTS WORKING, LIKE I SEE YOUR REVIEWS IN MY MAIL BUT NOT HERE AND THEN THEY POP UP AFTER A WEEK OR SOMETHING NOW HERE IS THE LAST REAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"It was a complete success" Cass smiles at me.

-" I know and I can't believe I finally got over the stage fright" I tell Cass happily

-"I am so proud of you" she tells me and I glance over the amount of people.

-"Where is Austin" Cass finally asks

-" I don't know I was going to talk to him afterwards" I tell her

-"It was quite mess, back stage, you can talk to him at the after party" She tells me.

-"Cass what if he doesn't like me anymore?"

-"I highly doubt that," She smiles at me

-" But what if?" I insist

-" Then the guy can go to hell, it's his loss Ally" Cass tells me making me smile. She looks over my shoulder, and smiles " but I think there are a few girls that want to apologize to you" she smiles as she turns around and walks away, I turn around to see Trish, Brooke and Kira.

-"We are so sorry, Alls" Kira tells me.

-" Yeah me too Ally, I should have told you about these guys and their crazy plans" Trish imply

-" Sorry it is kind of my fault" Brooke tells me looking at the floor.

-" I forgive you guys but promise to just tell me and ask me next time, ok?" I laugh

-" We promise" Trish smiles to me

-" Now go find Marcus" I tell her and she is gone in a second.

-" I am sorry" Brooke says again " but you need to remember that bad guys like Austin never change, just be careful ok?"

-"but Brooke Austin ain't a bad guy, that's were you keep going wrong, he is a bad boy, but I feel like he is my bad boy" I tell her laughing

She laughs and leaves searching for piper, Cass is making her to apologize to her too.

-" I am so sorry" Kira tells me again

-" You already told me and I forgave you" I smile to her

-" No but seriously, this is all my fault I started it, with that stupid bet" She rambles

-" But it will turn out okay" I tell her feeling unsure about my own words

-" Let me make it up to you" she suggested and we leave school together.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

-"Hi guys" I tell that Trish girl and her date at the after party, she looks up at me " have you seen Ally?" I ask her.

-" She was here like an hour ago, I don't know where she is" and is giving me a half smile. I try to find Ally and spot Cass.

-" Have you seen Ally?" I ask her when I finally reach her.

-" She is not with you? Then no I thought she was going to look for you?" Cass tells me looking confused.

-" Oh okay" I shrug trying to not sound too disappointed as I walk away from Cass and the guy she is dancing with. And then I see her the most gorgeous girl, in the most gorgeous red dress, is entering the party.

**ALLY'S POV**

I keep glancing over the dance floor, but I can't see him, I quickly thank Kira and she leaves to go and find Trent who is working. A few guys are whistling at me and I feel like blushing. I am trying to see him but I don't I am about to turn around to head to Cass and Gavin, when I hear a well known voice behind me.

-" Nice dress princess" he smirks

-" Thanks, nice oh forget it you look great" I laugh when he lifts his eyebrows at me .

-" So where did you disappear, you made me think that you weren't to show up at all" he tells me taking a step closer to me.

-" Oh did you miss me, cute" I tell him

-" I kind of did" he whispers as his fingers trace my jaw line, sending a tickling filing to my stomach.

-" No witty come back huh?" I whisper back

-" I don't think I need one this time" he smiles as he leans in and kisses me. It's just perfect.

**OKAY I AM HERE AGAIN, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? YEAH... MAYBE NOT AS INTENSE AS IT HAS BEEN, THERE IS GOING TO BE A EPILOG TO THIS STORY BUT I WANTED TO TALK YOU A LITTLE MORE... SO FIRST OF ALL I NEED OPINIONS... PLEASE TELL ME:** **1)YOUR THOUGHTS OF THIS STORY?  
2) STORY PROPOSALS, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT?  
3) WHICH DAY DO YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE MONDAY OR SATURDAY?** **SO THOSE WERE MY QUESTIONS, PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO ANSWER THEM!** **AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY CALLED ****_'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE'_** **I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**


	31. The Epilogue- We belong together!

**IT HAS COME TO AN END! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, MY FIRST EVER FANFIC! OMG! YEAH WELL I GUESS YOU WANT TO READ IT ASAP SO I WILL SAVE ALL THE NEWS TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER BUT BEFORE YOU START READING LET ME THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! LOVE YA! ENJOY AND OH YEAH FOR THE LAST TIME IN THIS STORY I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE!**

**ALLY'S POV**

And time passed, it is summer now, school has ended and somethings have stayed the same while other things have changed. A while ago, Trish broke up with Marcus, I have to tell you I really didn't see it coming but she did. Her reasons had something to do with him turning into her loosing jobs and also they had a huge fight about him not knowing who Magda Shade was. Apparently Magda shade is a famous fashion blogger, who Trish looks up to, but poor Marcus! I mean, ( don't tell Trish) but I didn't know who Magda was. So instead of being glued to Marcus and Marcus only , Trish has made to her mission to find the one. The Boyfriend of her dreams, she has a very long list of qualities and I highly doubt there is anyone to match all that. She will find out it at some point. Also she has officially made herself my fashion stylist because (and i qoute) Ally has no exciting fashion sense.

Kira and Trish brother are dating and they seem happy, usually Kira is though making Trish crazy, because that girl just cant keep quiet about her thoughts. Calling Trent sexy is not the best way to approach to Trish, you know! Cassidy started dating Gavin and i think she is really happy now, she is actually looking for an own place to stay too, now when she has graduated. She asked me if i wanted to move in with her when she finds one. It would be much easier living with her than with my dad who is never at home because of the business and is planning to move to Vegas, so i am thinking about it. Her brother Elliot is now dating Brooke and Anna is long gone history. It's very weird though, because they are like oil and water, they don't mix but hey who am i to judge? That Piper girl as Kira calls her is happy too, she found a guy named Dallas after Brooke apologized to her and set her up on a date. Dez and pipers sister Carrie broke up too and Carrie is now in exchange in some little country called Finland some where on the other side of the globe. Dez seems happy and he has taken a few cooking classes during this summer. And then there is me and Austin , I have had the best summer ever at least until this point and I have learned that Austin Moon is all about trouble, but who cares? In fact i am pretty sure, that i actually love trouble, a lot!

**OKAY I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE YOU DISAPPOINTED, I AM NOT PLANNING ON DOING A SEQUEL ON THIS ONE BUT WILL SEE IN THE FUTURE I MIGHT CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT IT! I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO STILL REVIEW THIS EPILOGUE AND ALSO FOR THE NEW READERS TO REVIEW THE STORY I CAN ANSWER YOU LATER AND I MIGHT ANSWER YOUR COMMENTS NEXT WEEK AT SOME POINT! :) ** **ABOUT THE FUTURE AND MY FUTURE STORIES! i HAVE A LOT GOING ON, WRITING A BOOK, WORKING AND NOW PLANNING WEIRD STUFF, SO I AM GOING TO BE POSTING ONCE A WEEK ON MONDAYS WITH MY NEW STORIES, (I MIGHT CHANGE THE DAY LATER BUT FOR NOW ON IT IS MONDAYS!). i STARTED A NEW STORY WHILE STILL WRITING ON THIS CALLED 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE AND THAT ONE I WILL UPDATE RANDOMLY UNTIL THE END JUST AS I HAVE DONE WHEN I STARTED IT. HERE WILL BE A PREVIEW OF IT AND YEAH HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND CHECK IT OUT!**

_**THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE!**_

_-"This is Ally speaking", I answers the phone._

_-" Hi Ally this is doctor Williams calling", he tried not to sound sad but he did._

_-"So did they find something", I heard myself ask_

_-"I've have kind of bad news, so you better sit down", he told me._

_-"I am sitting, I'm ready to hear it", I told him, trying to be brave, even though I was kind of sure I wasn't ready to hear it._

_-"Miss Dawson, they have found, it is, well you have, cancer" was finally the word he managed to say before I heard I soft snort._

_-"Cancer?" I repeated, more to my self._

**THEN THERE IS GOING TO BE THE NEW STORY OF MONDAYS, FIRST PART WILL BE OUT ON AUGUST 4TH SO YEAH YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONES TO READ THE SUMMARY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THE SUMMARY IS MAYBE NOT MY GREATEST BUT JUST GIVE IT A TRY OK?**

_**AS RED LIGHT STRIKES**_

_Ally was never a big fan of flying, okay technically she had ever been in a plane before this time but she didn't like it, okay! Now she had to get board of an plane to go to the class trip to Africa with her social studies group. Luckily, she has her two best friends Dez and Trish with her, but unlucky the rest of the group are all populars. As the plan lifts Ally relaxes and decide to enjoy the trip, but little did she know that this might be the last trip anywhere as the striking thunder and lightening makes the plane fall, the group finds themselves in the middle of nowhere, with a small group of survivors. What will happen, who will survive and will anyone of them ever get home. Also there is feelings rising, will Ally be able to handle all this at once, or will she be just another pretty face who got lost in the unknown?_

**YEAH SO THANKS GUYS AND BEFORE I GET ANY MORE CHEESY I WILL JUST SUBMIT THIS DOCUMENT AND POST IT! **

**THANKS!  
-LGLS 3**


	32. REVIEW TIME SORRY!

**I AM SO SORRY I HATE WHEN OTHER PEOPLE DO THIS, THEY END THE STORY AND THEN SUDDENLY YOU SEE THEY'VE UPDATED AND GET YOU HOPES UP AND BAAM! IT'S NOT A CHAPTER NOT EVEN A PROMISE OF A SEQUEL BUT THE REVIEWS... SO SORRY DON'T HATE ME I WILL BE BACK WITH A NEW STORY 4TH OF AUGUST SUMMARY AFTER THE EPILOGUE... AND YEAH THERE IS A NEW CHAPTER IN THE OTHER STORY (STILL) CALLED 'THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST CHANCE'** **JUST DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! **

**AnimalLover416********chapter 31 . 4h ago**

**Love this story it's soooooo amazing. ****FOR YOUR**** first fanfic it's really really good!**

_-THANKS! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! :) _

******AnimalLover416********chapter 30 . 4h ago**

**1) this is an amazing story. I loved reading every chapter.**  
**2) well, I love reading ****AUSTIN**** and Ally stories.**  
**3) Monday, at least then I'll have something to look forward to on Mondays ( my least favorite ********DAY OF THE WEEK**

_- AAWS I AM SO HAPPY YO ENJOYED IT!YEAH I THINK MY STORIES WILL MAINLY BE BASED ON A&A N THE FUTURE MIGHT DO A SWAC AT SOME POINT AND MAYBE A KICKIN IT? MONDAYS IT IS!_

**Lolly ****chapter 27 . Jul 26**

**Awwww :'( poor austin my favourite chapter not because ally n austin r both upset because this chapter is written in a way I can feel how the characters r feeling u r such a ****GREAT**** author.**

_- REALLY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THIS NICE TO ME, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOUR REVIEWS AND THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY EVERY SINGLE TIME! 3_

******Danna18********chapter 31 . 18h ago**

**Aww,i can't believe the story ended,:'( so sad, but i love everything about it,it will always b one of my fav storie one of my fav authors, i ****LOVE YOU****:D**

_-AAWS THANKS! LOVE YOU TOO! MAYBE YOU WILL ENJOY THE NEW STORY AS WELL? WE'LL SEE AFTER AUGUST 4TH! :D UNTIL THAT FEEL FREE TO READ THIS AGAIN , NOO JUT KIDDING :D OR NOT ? HAHA_

******dreamfall101********chapter 30 . 23h ago**

**monday please**  
**ps that ****MOMENT**** there was awesome**

_-MONDAY IT IS! STAY TUNED I WILL BE BACK ON MONDAY 4TH WITH A WHOLE NEW STORY... ;)_

******dreamfall101********chapter 29 . 23h ago**

**eeepppp! this is soo cutteeeee**

_- YOU LIKED IT, PFFTHHHWEWWW I WASN'T SURE ABOUT THE ENDING... IT WAS SO INTENSE AT SOME POINT SO TO ME THE ENDING ALMOST FELT LAME?_

******LRS.9401********chapter 31 . Jul 28**

**I love it**

_- :) GREAT ... AND THANKS FOR READING THE WHOLE STORY , LOVE YOU!_

******emilymelodi********chapter 30 . Jul 27**

**İ love this ****STORY**** it is the best**

_-AAWS THANKS I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE IT!_

******LRS.9401********chapter 30 . Jul 27**

**Please ****UPDATE**** i love it **

_- NO MORE UPDATED LEFT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! :D 3_

******dreamfall101********chapter 28 . Jul 27**

**yay she knows ****THE TRUTH****.. your entire story's awesome and you're awesome and i'm awesome and please update soon :))**

_- OKAY THIS REVIEW IS SERIOUSLY THE AWESOME ONE, I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT AND THANKS WHAT CAN I SAY I HAVE THE BEST REVIEWERS! 3 3 3_


End file.
